The Warrior Gargoyle
by Red Hope
Summary: Set just after Xena and Gabrielle stop the Destroyer and Hope, they're headed to southern Greece to get away from everything that happened in Potidaea. But an overnight stay in a small village brings on news about a monster, which Xena promptly...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Xena concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Violence:** There is violence.

**Subtext:** Yes, this where subtext is maintext.

**Summary:** Set just after Xena and Gabrielle stop the Destroyer and Hope, they're headed to southern Greece to get away from everything that happened in Potidaea. But an overnight stay in a small village brings on news about a monster, which Xena promptly investigates while Gabrielle worries it may be the Destroyer again. Despite no evidence of it being the Destroyer, Gabrielle quickly discovers who the creature is and tries to help solve the creature's mystery.

**Homepage:** www . redhope . net

Started: January 27, 2009

Series 3: **Putting the Puzzle Together** – Story #27

**The Warrior Gargoyle**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 1**

Gabrielle sat back in the chair with a weary manner. She was exhausted from the long walk today, but she felt rewarded at having a warm, comfortable bed for the next days. She glanced over at her partner and noted the warrior seemed worn too despite she tried to hide it.

The Warrior Princess leaned back until her chair's back was propped against the wall. She steadily watched the tavern's traffic then she sensed the bard's stare. She looked over at Gabrielle.

The bard flashed a smile at her friend then mentioned, "I can't stop thinking about that bed waiting for us."

Xena grinned, and she thoroughly agreed after their long travels in the late fall weather. She switched her gaze to the barmaid that approached their table.

"Good evening, ladies." The barmaid was good natured and took the women's drink and dinner orders. She promised to be back shortly with filled mugs.

"After here, where we headed next?" Gabrielle inquired.

The warrior first shrugged but gave into the small talk. After three years, she'd become accustom with idle chitchat from her best friend. "Perhaps back north."

"Nothing in mind?" the bard probed.

Xena softly grinned. "No, how about you?"

Gabrielle chuckled and gave her own shrug. "Not particularly... we could stop in to see the Amazons." She waited for Xena's usual grimace, yet to her surprise Xena didn't do it. She concluded Xena was just too exhausted to play that card on her.

"Perhaps Ephiny won't cut my head off," the warrior weakly joked.

The bard softly sighed because she and Xena hadn't returned to the Amazon village after Xena had viciously kidnapped her. She shook her head, reached over, and gingerly touched her friend's warm hand. "Xena, I'm sure Ephiny will understand... I mean she knows what happened." She retracted her hand. "It's not like I'm completely innocent." She recalled all the reasons why her and Xena ended up in Illusia. Gabrielle was thankful it turned out alright after Solan's help.

Xena decided not to continue on the conversation about what'd last happened in the Amazon village. She instead offered, "We can stop there if you'd like."

The bard bobbed her head but honestly replied, "I'll think about it." She then peered over at her friend. "And thanks for the offer."

The warrior flashed a smile, but it was weak. She spotted the barmaid, who delivered their mugs of light wine. She was relieved to have something that may ease her headache that she'd acquired almost two days ago. She couldn't seem to shake it no matter what herbs she tried on it. She hoped a good meal and rest tonight would ebb it.

The friends enjoyed the home cooked meal that was heavy on their bellies tonight. Gabrielle was completely satisfied and only needed the bed to complete her perfect night. Although she knew her bed wouldn't be complete without Xena in it, and she noticed despite Xena's weariness that she still seemed restless. The bard sensed perhaps what it was, but she didn't dare bring it up. She never brought it up.

Together, the partners made the slow trek to the inn just down the street from the tavern. Xena's walk had slowed just by the steps, and she only went up two. Gabrielle stopped at the top step and looked back at her friend.

Xena wasn't sure how to say this to her friend so she just mentioned, "I think I'll take a short walk... check on Argo while I'm at it."

Gabrielle didn't press and instead tried, "No rush... I'll be in the room." She lowered her staff's end to the wood step.

The warrior licked her dry lips then nodded. "I won't be long," she promised then headed off with a wide stride.

The bard tapped her staff once against the board then murmured, "I won't wait up." She briefly watched her friend stroll off in the early sunset. She released a heavy breath and went into the inn. She knew she had very little say in Xena's late night actions that were becoming rare and few anymore. She just repeated to herself that as long as Xena came back to her each night then it was enough, it had to be enough.

The Warrior Princess indeed went to the quiet stable where they'd left Argo. She silently entered the torchlit building and went to her horse's stall. She was pleased that Argo was happy to see her, and she decided to give the mare a thorough brushing.

Argo looked back at her mistress and studied her features. She enjoyed the feel of the bristles on her and her mistress's warm hand.

"It's been an amazing three years," Xena mentioned to her horse.

Argo whined and tapped her right hoof once.

The warrior shook her head and muttered, "It's hard to believe how much my life has changed since I met her." She glanced over at her mare. "We'd both be alone if she hadn't caught my attention back in that glade outside Potidaea."

Argo huffed, but she recalled her mistress's dark mood that day. She was convinced she would have never saw her mistress again.

Xena shook her head and continued to silently brush down her horse. She found a certain peace by doing this repetitious chore much like she did with sharpening her sword. She slowed down at Argo's neck. "I tell her she deserves better, and she tells me otherwise, Argo. I will never see what she sees."

Argo whined unhappily and now stomped her right hoof in mild protest.

"Well at least you two agree on something," the warrior taunted. She finished up the brush down then returned the stable owner's brush to the rack in the stall. "Get some rest, girl. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she quietly left the stall and wandered back to the stable's entrance. Xena stopped there in the doorway and leaned against it with her shoulder. She watched the sun slowly melt away behind the western horizon.

Xena thought about her restless urge that surged or receded within her from time to time. In the beginning, she'd easily walked away from Gabrielle at nights and found somebody to quiet her desires. But as the days passed by and she grew closer to Gabrielle, she found it incredibly harder to snub out her desires in somebody else's arms. Xena had concluded some time ago that Gabrielle knew what she was doing those nights, but Gabrielle never questioned her or stopped her. She often wondered why yet didn't bring it up either.

The warrior considered her past year and how hard it'd been on her and Gabrielle. She'd lost Solan and nearly lost her best friend in the process. She'd lied to Gabrielle and betrayed Gabrielle just as easily. All the same, Xena was given the same back from Gabrielle and Hope. Just as she thought she and Gabrielle had found that closeness again, Gabrielle sacrificed herself to stop Hope and Dahak. Xena lost the faint anger that'd buried itself in her once Gabrielle was gone from her life, from the world. After Gabrielle was reborn, Xena felt as if she too were reborn, and their friendship rekindled stronger than before Hope, before Dahak. Xena vowed she would do anything to make sure nothing came between her and Gabrielle again.

Xena straightened up from the doorway after her last thought, and she rested her right hand on the doorframe. She realized that perhaps her late night romps to quench her desire was something coming between her and Gabrielle now. After a moment, she decided to be stronger than her urge and would head back to the inn. She sadly smiled at her decision and took a last beat to enjoy the rim of the sun disappearing over the horizon.

With her promise in mind, Xena's hand started to brush off the doorframe, and she took a wide step. But without warning, Xena suddenly felt her headache explode like a lightening storm in the hot summer. She crumbled to her right knee and gave a low cry of pain with her hands to her temples, but she blacked out.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Xena concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Violence:** There is violence.

**Subtext:** Yes, this where subtext is maintext.

**Summary:** Set just after Xena and Gabrielle stop the Destroyer and Hope, they're headed to southern Greece to get away from everything that happened in Potidaea. But an overnight stay in a small village brings on news about a monster, which Xena promptly investigates while Gabrielle worries it may be the Destroyer again. Despite no evidence of it being the Destroyer, Gabrielle quickly discovers who the creature is and tries to help solve the creature's mystery.

**Homepage:** www . redhope . net

Started: January 27, 2009

Series 3: **Putting the Puzzle Together** – Story #27

**The Warrior Gargoyle**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 2**

Gabrielle softly stirred and rolled to her side then cracked open her eyelids. She studied her best friend's slumped form in the bed next to her. She could tell that her friend was exhausted, and Gabrielle already knew why. It'd only been a bit after dawn that Xena had finally return to the room since Gabrielle left her just outside the inn last night. The bard suspected that Xena's bedmate last night had probably kept the warrior very busy.

The bard pushed aside her grim thoughts and decided to get up and ready. She didn't plan to disturb the exhausted warrior and would just have breakfast alone. She was rather quiet and fast then left the room with her staff in hand. She also carried a pouch of dinars so that she could go shopping after breakfast.

Gabrielle returned to the same tavern after she decided the dinner had been good. She took a seat at small, two person table off in a corner. She kept her staff nearby, against the wall. She was pleasantly greeted by the same barmaid, who seemed friendlier than last night. Gabrielle guessed it was because of Xena that may have put off the young barmaid.

Soon enough, the barmaid had delivered a full plate of food for Gabrielle. She had a warm smile and asked if she could sit for a moment. She really didn't have too many tables to serve at this time of day. After the blond offered her the other chair, the barmaid took it and properly introduced herself as Acacia.

"I'm Gabrielle," the bard responded. She had a warm smile and popped a few grapes into her mouth.

"I thought so," Acacia concluded aloud. "Your friend is the Warrior Princess."

Gabrielle slowly nodded, but she didn't want to press the topic because she was never sure the reaction she'd receive. Lately though it typically was good to be associated with the Warrior Princess since Xena's name had spread to be legendary as Hercules.

"How long have you been traveling with her?"

"Just a little over three years now," Gabrielle answered. She sipped from her mug then added, "It's a lot of traveling."

"You ever get tired of it?" Acacia inquired.

The bard pondered it but lightly shrugged. "I sometimes do... like last night. I was grateful to have a nice bed to rest in." She then hesitated yet honestly explained, "I enjoy what Xena and I do... I wouldn't trade it for anything else."

"But you must miss home at times."

The bard softly chuckled and shook her head at the barmaid. "Not really because I travel with my home." She had a soft smile; she didn't care to elaborate and suspected Acacia got the idea. But she noticed how Acacia had grown stiff which made Gabrielle look over her shoulder. She discovered cool blue eyes that regarded her and Acacia.

"I should go check on my tables," the barmaid fumbled. She pushed out of the chair but politely stated, "Thank you for the talk, Gabrielle."

"You're welcome," the bard replied. She watched the barmaid hurry off but in a beat, Xena occupied the vacant chair that Acacia left.

"You didn't wake me," the warrior commented. She tilted her head and watched her friend's features.

Gabrielle half shrugged with her left shoulder and peered down at her breakfast. "You were sleeping hard... I didn't want to bother you." She raised up her head. "How did you sleep?"

"Mmmm." Xena hesitantly touched her forehead, which still held a dull ache. "I had an... odd dream, but it settled after a bit." She focused back on her friend. "I slept better after that though."

Gabrielle slowly narrowed her eyes at her partner. "Do you still have that headache from the other day?" She waited for a response and by Xena's lack of one, she knew her answer. "Don't you think we should get that checked out with the local healer?" She was concerned now. "It's unusual for you to have one this long."

"I've never had one go past two days," the warrior muttered. She released a heavy breath but said nothing else because the barmaid came back. She was surprised to be given a plate of food and a mug. She was pleased and thanked the barmaid.

Gabrielle shook her head and argued, "I've never had a headache after I slept it off. It's hard to believe you have them for this long."

Xena grabbed an apple slice from her plate. "I've had this problem since I was a teenager... I've grown use to it."

The bard knew that was true because it'd been a solid year before Xena had told her about the constant headaches. Gabrielle was dumbfounded and teased Xena that it was probably why Xena could be so grouchy at times. The joke hadn't gone over so well, and Gabrielle reminded her friend she wasn't much better when her head hurt too.

"Were you thinking about going to the market?" Xena indicated the pouch of dinars.

Gabrielle brightened a bit. "I was... after breakfast. I figured you'd still be asleep and wouldn't be subjected to it."

The warrior softly grinned and teased, "I don't like to miss out on your torments."

The bard chuckled and swatted at her friend's nearby hand. "Good... you're coming then." She slightly blushed at Xena's wink so she went back to her food for a distraction.

Xena quietly hummed for a beat at the bard's obvious blush that the bard could not hide. She loved to catch her partner off guard, and it was so easy to do. She focused back on her breakfast and mentally went over their supplies in case they needed anything from the market.

Gabrielle had finished first and decided to pay Acacia while Xena finished up. She went to the bar and caught the barmaid there. "How much for everything?"

"Just a dinar," the barmaid replied.

Gabrielle slotted her eyes and dangerously tried, "How much, Acacia?"

"A dinar," the barmaid insisted. "You're lucky I don't make it free."

The bard huffed but fished out the coin from her pouch. "Thank you... you didn't have to."

"I know, but we've heard about you and Xena. I can't imagine you two make much money from what you do."

Gabrielle was surprised by the girl's keen insight. She was very grateful that Acacia was so giving to them. "Thank you again." She started to move but Acacia's voice stopped her.

"Gabrielle, have you heard yet about last night?"

The bard frowned and turned back to the bar. She noted the barmaid's disturbed features. "What about last night?" The knot in her stomach made her fear that it had to do with Xena somehow. But she brushed the ridiculous notion aside.

"There's news going around that some creature appeared in the village last night." Acacia kept her voice low but the alarm was clearly in her tone. "Nobody knows what it was or even sure it was real, but a town local, Rhodes, swears he saw it."

"What was it?" the curious bard pressed.

"He's not sure... but he said it moved like the shadows." Acacia shook her head and lowered her eyes to the wood bar. "Hopefully it was nothing though."

"Hmmm," the bard murmured. "I'll mention something to Xena. We plan to stay tonight anyway so maybe we can look into it."

The barmaid nodded and tried, "Just be careful. Rhodes seems to think it was dangerous by how big it was and the way it moved."

"Hopefully it's nothing other than over active imaginations," Gabrielle stated. She tapped the bar once then strolled back to her table. She took her chair and looked at her best friend.

Xena noticed her friend's eerie look so she checked, "Is everything alright?"

"Acacia, the barmaid, she was telling me that some creature showed up last night in the town." Gabrielle leaned back in her chair and gingerly touched her forehead. "A local saw it but wasn't completely sure what he saw last night." She sighed and focused back on her friend. "I told Acacia that we planned to stay the night anyway and could check into it."

The Warrior Princess completely agreed with her friend and thought more about what Gabrielle had told her. She suspected it couldn't be that serious. She finished up her breakfast and left the tavern with her friend to go to the market.

The partners spent a few candlemarks in the market and shopped for mostly frivolous things. But they ended up getting some supplies that they truly needed especially if they planned on the long trek to the Amazons. What both friends noticed was that the locals were talking about the odd creature that'd run rampant last night. Xena had filed away much of the information for later tonight when she'd have her chance to track it, if it was real.

By the time they headed back to the inn, Gabrielle could tell that her friend was tired and probably from the headache. "I think I may work on my scrolls for a bit." The bard opened the door for Xena, who carried most of their purchased items. "Maybe you should get some rest to help that headache."

The warrior rarely ever took naps, yet the bard's suggestion was quite enticing. She unloaded the supplies by the saddlebags then glanced at the bed.

Gabrielle came up behind her friend and gently shoved the warrior towards the bed. "Go on. I won't tell anybody."

Xena chuckled and peered back at her friend. "Help me get the armor off?"

"Always," the bard murmured. She set her staff aside then assisted her friend with the weapons and armor. She always enjoyed this task when Xena allowed her to help.

Xena was only left in a simple shift, and she crawled into the waiting bed with such relief. She disappeared under the cool sheets and soon enough found her dreamscape.

Gabrielle, however, took up residence at chair by the table. She'd first packed away their new supplies then grabbed her scroll satchel. She now carefully work on their latest adventure, which was about Hope and the Destroyer. She found it a bit hard to write the story because it was so personal, yet she still mushed through it.

It wasn't until two candlemarks before sunset or so that Xena finally stirred from her deep sleep. She came out of her dream with a few deep breaths and slowly opened her dusty blue eyes.

Gabrielle peered up from her scroll at hearing the rustle from the bed. She gently smiled at seeing her friend's sleepy features. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," the warrior replied. She sat up slowly and scanned about the room.

"You slept a long time," Gabrielle informed. She didn't mention how she had to check on Xena once because she couldn't tell if Xena was still breathing. She'd never seen Xena sleep that deeply, and it frightened the bard a bit. "How's your head?"

Xena tenderly touched her forehead then grumbled, "Still there." She flopped her hand back to her lap. "It's very mild but still there."

The bard set her quill on the table. "Why can't you shake it?" She nor Xena had that answer. "Can you see the healer tomorrow about it?" She noted the warrior's stubborn streak about to arise. "Please, Xena... it can't hurt it any worse."

The warrior juggled her response back and forth then sighed. "Alright." She then slid her long legs out from the sheets and too the cool wood floor. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," the bard joked. She caught her friend's grin.

"Let's get ready then."

Gabrielle knew an invite when she heard it so she hastily rolled up her scroll. She also helped Xena get her armor back on with a few clips, tugs, and checks. Soon enough, she snatched her staff and left the room with her friend. Tonight though, her and Xena decided on the other tavern and went to it across from last night's.

The tavern's atmosphere was thick with gossip about the creature's sighting. Some locals claimed to have seen it today out in the fields or woods, but nobody had real proof. But then again, there was no proof that the creature had been real last night let alone today. Gabrielle carefully listened to a few men's description of the creature and was rather intrigued. She suspect none of them were right because the creatures features dramatically changed from each witness's words.

After dinner was done, Gabrielle followed her best friend out of the tavern and into the last half candlemark of daylight. She curiously look at the warrior and inquired, "Where do you think we should start? It sounds like it'd be pretty easy to spot it once a few villagers see it first." She then tilted her head. "I wonder if it's even a threat."

"I won't know until I find it," Xena logically concluded. She was surprised at Gabrielle's abrupt stop then a strong hand on her arm. She looked back at her friend.

"You said 'I'... not we."

The warrior cringed at her mistake, but it was now time to explain her earlier decision. "I just don't think it's a good idea for us both to be out looking for it."

"Xena," Gabrielle debated, "we just stopped the Destroyer." She sighed, freed her hand, and edged closer to her best friend. "And I keep thinking it's the Destroyer... he could have survived." She wasn't completely sure since she and Xena had buried the monster and Hope together.

"That's my worry." Xena now clasped her friend's shoulder and leaned down to her. "If it's him then I don't want him to find you."

"He may think I'm Hope," the bard tried.

"I don't think so after his last mistake." Xena frowned because she could tell this wouldn't be easy on her friend. "I know you want to come, and I want you to also... but I'm worried it may be him."

Gabrielle lowered her eyes and bit her tongue from starting a fight.

"Just give me a couple of candlemarks," Xena softly pleaded. "I'll come back to the inn if I find nothing."

"And if it's the Destroyer?" the bard tested. She looked back up at her friend.

"Then you'll know," the warrior swore.

Gabrielle sighed because it was true that she'd know. She felt a squeeze at her shoulder so she drew her attention back to her friend. "Alright... I'll wait at the inn for you."

"Thank you," the warrior murmured. She glanced at the low sun that kissed the horizon.

Gabrielle looked that way too because she knew that sunset meant the Destroyer could roam freely again. She focused back at her friend. "Be careful, please."

"I will," Xena promised. "Now go on."

Gabrielle hesitated and studied her friend's protective features. She realized Xena was being protective about her and keeping her safe from harm. She knew it had a lot to do with how she threw herself into Hope and disappeared into Dahak's pit. She suspected that Xena would keep a closer eye on her for now on to make sure something like that did not repeat.

"Go," Xena spoke again but more demanding than last time.

Gabrielle finally moved and broke away from the warrior. She started into a good jog back towards the inn. She felt the warrior's gaze locked on her back, but she didn't look back at Xena. She disappeared around the bend and went straight to the inn. She tried to ignore that returned knot in her stomach as she entered the inn.

The bard came back into the room and used the last moments of sunlight to get the candles lit. She then tried to decide what to do that would keep her busy until Xena's return. She considered her scrolls, but she was too antsy to be still. She gave up with her writing outlet and decided her staff would be a better choice.

Soon enough, Gabrielle had pushed the furniture aside and gained an open space in the room. She just had to be leery of the bed but it would do for now. She gathered herself and mentally put together a few warm up procedures with her staff. She then proceeded to execute them in the middle of the room.

Gabrielle stayed rather busy for the two candlemarks, and she broke from her practice two candlemarks after she'd left Xena. She knew Xena was rather timely, yet she'd give her friend an extra quarter of a candlemark. She went to the window, which she hadn't covered with a mat yet. She leaned against the open sill and studied the quiet village while the fall breeze cooled her hot skin.

The village was rather quiet other than the occasional voices that drifted past. Just on the outskirts of town, a group of riders galloped into town and slowed to a trot just past the town's meager gates. They appeared to be a group of warriors that perhaps belonged to a warlord's army, but it was hard to say.

Gabrielle watched the six or so warriors walk their mounts to the same stable Xena had kept Argo. She hoped they didn't bother the golden mare, but the mare could handle herself fine. Gabrielle let out a breath and considered whether to leave the inn. She hadn't heard anything from her friend. She debated her choice but sharply came to a stop at hearing a woman's shrill scream from somewhere in the village.

Gabrielle had wide eyes and straightened up from the windowsill. "Times up," she muttered to her missing friend, and she pushed off the window. She hefted her staff, raced out of the room and inn then jumped off the steps to the ground. Her boots connected with the dirt street and caused a brief cloud of dust before she tore off in a run towards the woman's scream.

The bard was able to find her way because of the crowd that'd formed just outside the market. She came to an abrupt stop at seeing the woman that'd given off the scream. To Gabrielle's horror, the woman was surrounded by four of the earlier warriors that'd come into town.

"Hey!" Gabrielle hollered at the warriors. "Back off."

The leader's head snapped over to the blond woman that'd yelled at them. "And who are you?"

Gabrielle stepped up to the group and raised her staff. "The last sight you'll ever see."

The warriors all laughed amongst themselves and decided to leave the earlier woman alone. They pulled out their swords and took stances in front of the young woman.

Gabrielle took a step back and glanced about her surroundings. She was far too confined by the crowd of people, and she also didn't want a bystander to get hurt. She decided to improvise and recalled her partner's smart remarks. "Come and get some, boys." In an instant, she took off at an amazing run and broke through the crowd.

"Get her!" The warriors were shocked at how fast their opponent could run, but they took up chase anyway.

Gabrielle raced down the partially filled street glanced down the street intersections to find one that was quieter. She finally found a narrow one that was empty so she darted down the street halfway then face back towards her opponents' direction.

"Where'd she go?" a warrior hollered.

"Down here, idiots!" the bard called to them. She lifted her staff and took her defensive position when the warriors made a beeline for her. She grounded her teeth and mentally prayed she could handle all of them.

The warriors cried out and waved their swords as they ran towards the bard. They all came at her in a forceful attack.

Gabrielle managed to strike one warrior's sword from his hand. She rammed her staff's end into his stomach then went for the other three. She parried away a swipe at her head then another at her right arm.

The warriors feverishly fought the skilled woman, who they didn't suspect would be so good. But one warrior managed to get behind her after he'd fallen earlier. He edged closer to her with his freehands and prepared to grab her.

Gabrielle saw it and whirled her staff's end around to hit him hard in his face. She made it but at a cost because another warrior struck her legs. She tumbled to the ground, and her staff hit her square in the jaw. She groaned at the pain but climbed onto her hands. Yet Gabrielle struck the ground harder from a harsh slam to her back.

"We got her now," the leader excitedly cheered. He bent forward to get her.

The bard grabbed for her staff, but it was gone instantly because another warrior snatched it from her. She tilted her head around and saw the leader's lusty grin, which made her stomach pitch. She set her jaw and prepared for the worse.

From the darkness in the street, a low and venomous growl began to emerge that caused the warriors to stop short. They looked over to the shadowy area but saw nothing at all yet clearly made out the animal like snarl. Without warning, the warriors were attack by a powerful opponent.

Gabrielle couldn't make out her savior, and she struggled to get back on her feet. She spotted her staff a few paces away so she stumbled towards it without toppling to the ground. She almost made it until a warrior grabbed her by the arm.

"I never completely lose," the leader hissed. He brandished a dagger and growled when he rammed it at Gabrielle.

The bard gave a painful cry and pulled away from her attacker. She hit a house's siding. She expected the leader to come at her again, but he suddenly cried out in fear. Gabrielle prayed it was her savior, Xena, that'd stopped him. She now forced herself to turn around and slumped her back against the wall. She focused on Xena, who just finished off the leader. The warriors were strewn across the street but in a few pieces which was hard to see in the dark.

"Xena," Gabrielle painfully called. "I think I've been..." She bowed her head and looked at her side. She grimaced at the dagger in her right side. "Oh... gods." She weakened just at the sight of it. She lifted her head at hearing the movement a few paces away, but she had a hard time making out her best friend. So Gabrielle weakly pushed off the house and stumbled towards her friend. "Xena, he-" She tumbled to the ground with her right hand on the dagger's hilt. She felt the warm blood flowing down her side.

Yet Gabrielle didn't hit the ground and instead was gathered into strong arms. She raised her head up and found bright blue eyes above her. "Xena," she softly pleaded. She was lifted from the ground as her numbing hand met her friend's broad, dark shoulder that was warm. But before she could process anything else, she fell unconscious just as her world went weightless.

Gabrielle couldn't remember much about what'd happened to her after her fight with the four warriors. She was lost in utter darkness until she was drawn from the darkness by a sharp, scorching pain at her side. She awoke from the darkness with a wrenching cry. She grabbed at her side where it all originated but a large hand stopped her.

"You are safe," a deep woman's voice rumbled.

Gabrielle whimpered the last of her cry and straightened up from the soft bed around her. She finally focused her eyes after the searing heat left her side and all that was left was the raw pain. She found worried blue eyes that studied her back. "Xena," she muttered.

"It is okay," the woman rumbled again.

The bard had a hard time seeing Xena because it was dark in the room besides the light from the fireplace. She suspected that the earlier heat and pain came from a poker to her wound. She rubbed her face and asked, "What... happened?" She heard Xena move away from her.

"You were injured. You need to rest now."

Gabrielle grimaced at the pain, but she was indeed weak and couldn't stay awake much longer. "Is that... woman okay?" She hesitated but elaborated, "Back at the market." She fought to hear a response then when she heard Xena again, she was sure there was a hint of concern.

"She is okay... now rest."

The bard sunk back into the warm bed and remained on her back. She never sensed the strong hands back at her side later that worked to clean the seared wound and cover it. She remained deep in her sleep until a few candlemarks before dawn. Gabrielle had stirred awake from a bad dream and rolled onto her good side. She cracked her eyes open and expected her friend to be in bed beside her. She was wrong though, but she wearily looked over at the table because a dark figure caught her eye.

Gabrielle blinked a few times and tried to focus on her partner, who was slumped in a chair. She waited a beat to see if her vision would clear better, but it was hard to see Xena in the dark room. She wondered how awake she was because Xena looked taller and bigger than normal. In the remaining firelight, she realized Xena had on a cloak that probably kept her warm in the cool room.

Gabrielle gave up and surrendered back to her dreamscape. She rolled onto her back and fell asleep in a few heartbeats. She didn't wake up until a couple candlemarks past dawn, and she twisted her head to the right after sensing a presence beside her.

The Warrior Princess didn't have her weapons or armor, but she was still in her leathers and boots on her feet. It appeared as if Xena literally collapsed into the bed face first and went unconscious into her sleep. Her feet were even half dangling off the bed.

Gabrielle sat up and ignored her screaming side. She really needed to get to the bathroom. She pushed off the bed and slowly crossed to the bathroom in the small side room. She soon came back to the bed and climbed into it with a low hiss.

"You need to rest more," came the warrior's order.

The bard had gotten onto her back, but she rolled to her side and met curiously blue eyes. "I know... I feel really hot." She indeed had a coat of sweat on her.

Xena stretched out her hand and placed her palm against her friend's damp brow. "The fever has started now." She pulled her hand away then forced herself to get up. She wanted to get a wet cloth that would cool her friend's heat. "I'll make you a drink with an herb to help with it."

Gabrielle wanted to protest because the warrior seemed too worn out. She guessed that Xena had been up all night and looking after her. But she knew that her protests would be useless until Xena was satisfied she was well again. "I don't remember what happened last night after that guy got me with his dagger."

The warrior had her back to her friend. She was at the table and mixing a small wood cup with wine from the wineskin and an herb. She kept her head down and listened to the bard.

"You must have carried me back here." Gabrielle touched her hot brow while she pieced together last night. She looked at her best friend, who had come to the bedside.

"Here, drink this." Xena handed the cup over once Gabrielle was upright. "We'll stay here another night then maybe we'll leave tomorrow afternoon." She retrieved the cup. "And don't worry about those men last night... I think you beat them good."

Gabrielle laughed but regretted it because of the pain. "I think you chased them off better than me." She sunk back down into the bed. "Did you find out if the Destroyer is here?" She looked to the bathroom where Xena had gone.

"No," the warrior called back. "I didn't see him or anything related to him." She came back out of the bathroom with two damp clothes and wiped down the bard's face. "Do you feel like eating?"

"I think I can... just something light though."

Xena nodded, but she was glad to hear Gabrielle was willing to try. "After the fever passes, you'll feel a lot better."

"I think you're just lying to me," the bard teased. She winced because she laughed, and she earned a scowl from her friend. "You always honey coat stuff with me."

"I do not," the warrior debated. She ignored the bard's low snort. She instead took the other towel, folded it, and placed it on the bard's forehead. "Now relax. I'll be back shortly with some food." She decided all she needed was to hook her sheathed sword around her waist. "And don't pick anymore fights while I'm gone. Can you handle that?"

Gabrielle merely gave a thumbs up in response then slouched into the bed.

Xena sadly grinned then lost it as she left the room.

Gabrielle was left alone in the room and also left to her thoughts about last night. She replayed what'd happened last night and tried to recall what was real or may have been a dream. She didn't remember that many details last night after she took the dagger. Regardless, she was grateful that her friend had found her in time.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Xena concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Violence:** There is violence.

**Subtext:** Yes, this where subtext is maintext.

**Summary:** Set just after Xena and Gabrielle stop the Destroyer and Hope, they're headed to southern Greece to get away from everything that happened in Potidaea. But an overnight stay in a small village brings on news about a monster, which Xena promptly investigates while Gabrielle worries it may be the Destroyer again. Despite no evidence of it being the Destroyer, Gabrielle quickly discovers who the creature is and tries to help solve the creature's mystery.

**Homepage:** www . redhope . net

Started: January 27, 2009

Series 3: **Putting the Puzzle Together** – Story #27

**The Warrior Gargoyle**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 3**

"I want to check again to make sure," the warrior insisted.

Gabrielle grumbled but decided there was little she could do to stop her friend. "Alright." She shook her head but pleaded, "Can you at least hand me my scroll satchel before you go."

Xena decided it was a peace offering so she went to their things. She grabbed the satchel and came back to the bedside. She gave her friend the satchel then firmly reminded, "You stay here no matter what. I will be back later, promise."

The bard bit her lower lip.

"Gabrielle," Xena warned. She briefly glanced over her left shoulder at the open window. She saw that the sun was again low, and she wanted to get out there in case of trouble.

"Alright... I'll stay put," Gabrielle swore.

"Thank you." The warrior affectionately brushed her fingertips over the bard's cheek. She gave a warm smile and studied the bard's softening eyes.

Gabrielle sighed then ordered, "Just go before I change my mind."

Xena decided not to tempt fate and hurried out of the bedroom with her sword in hand. She quietly left and entered the village just a few before sunset.

The bard shook her head and looked at her scrolls next to her. She picked up one and started to work on it instantly without much trouble. She finished it up within a few candlemarks and looked to her next one, but she debated whether to get into it or not. She decided not to because she was getting tired from her weakened state.

Instead Gabrielle climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. She cleaned up for the night and went back to bed. She lowered her knee down into the bed and stared at the open window. She thought about putting the mat over the window then decided against it because the cool air helped with the remains of her fever.

The bard crawled back into the warm bed and nestled down. She took about half a candlemark to get to sleep because she kept worrying about her partner. She knew Xena could handle just about anything yet it didn't stop her from being concerned. She soon let it go and went to sleep for several long candlemarks until a soft noise in the room caused her to wake up.

"Xena?" Gabrielle called. She was on her back and partially straightened up at hearing movements by the table.

"It is alright. Go back to sleep," the woman's deep voice rumbled.

The bard noted that her friend had started the fire in the fireplace to warm the room again. She was grateful because she felt the chill now. She shivered and hunkered back down under the covers. "My fever broke, I think." She followed it by a yawn.

"Good."

Gabrielle glanced over at Xena's back by the table. "Everything must be quiet?" She waited for an answer but nothing came from the warrior. She sighed and checked, "Are you going to get ready for bed?" She wondered if her friend was going to respond after a long silence.

"In a bit."

The bard frowned at her partner's back but decided not to press it. She was tempted to push her luck but the warrior's next, deep words stopped her.

"Get some more rest."

Gabrielle gave up and just lowered her head back to the pillow. She closed her eyes and soon drifted to sleep. She awoke again later and still didn't find Xena in bed with her. She rolled to her side and weakly called, "Xena?"

"I am here."

Gabrielle squinted in the darkness that was barely lit by the dying fire. She spotted her friend in the chair again and this time could make out Xena's steel sword that reflected the last embers' glow. She noted how the sword looked smaller in the warrior's lap than normal. She also noted Xena's cloak was on again and flowed down to the floor.

"You should lay down," the bard suggested. "It's no wonder you get these headaches."

"I will soon."

Gabrielle sighed at the warrior's stubborn streak. She grumbled her way back under the covers and muttered, "Pigheaded." She didn't see the flashy smile in the dark from near the table. Gabrielle instead dozed off until the midmorning only to discover Xena again flopped into the bed next to her. She started to grow concern about her friend's poor sleeping habits of lately.

"Xena?" the bard gently called.

"Mmmm?" the warrior had detected the bard's movement earlier.

Gabrielle let out a low breath and asked, "I'm going to get some breakfast. Can I get you something?"

Xena twisted her head around and looked at her friend. "Are you sure you feel alright to go?"

"I'm fine now... the pain is very minimal." Gabrielle also just wanted to get out of the room.

"I'll come with you," the warrior decided. She didn't want to let the bard out of her sight.

Gabrielle didn't argue it and cautiously got out of bed. Soon enough, her and Xena were in search of a warm, tasty breakfast that would hold the bard over until dinner. Gabrielle was relieved to get out of the room for awhile, and she decided to take her chance on a certain topic.

"Can we see the healer after breakfast?"

The warrior held back her grumble and answered, "We'll go." She could tell her friend was relieved too. She stole a glance at the bard's side. "How does it feel?"

Gabrielle looked at her covered wound then nodded. "It's a little painful if I move the wrong way but otherwise it's just sore."

"You'll feel that way for awhile," the warrior sadly admitted.

"I'll take that over the alternative," Gabrielle weakly joked. She climbed to the steps to the tavern and was warmly greeted by Acacia. She noticed how the barmaid also spotted her wound rather quickly. It wasn't long after she and Xena sat down that Acacia came over and asked what'd happened. Acacia did tell the bard that she'd heard rumor about what'd happened the other night.

Gabrielle relayed what details she recalled from her fight with the warriors. She glimpsed at her partner, who remained quiet and steadily listened to the conversation but didn't offer anything.

"I'm glad you're okay," the barmaid insisted. She sighed then looked at the Warrior Princess. "I guess there's no luck in finding this creature?"

Xena had a frown tugging at her lips. "No, I haven't found anything or any traces that he's real."

The barmaid edged closer to the table so she could lower her voice. "Rhodes thought he saw it last night... perched up on his neighbor's roof."

The bard became bug-eyed and quickly checked, "Perched?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Like a bird?"

Acacia dropped her shoulders. "I suppose so." She shook her head then argued, "But his neighbor has a small windmill to the side of his house. He probably mistook it for that." She now chuckled and shook her head. "Rhodes is an old man... his eyesight isn't the best, but he swears by it." She took a few steps away and promised, "I'll be back with two hot meals."

Gabrielle waited until the barmaid was gone then leaned over the table. "I think we're on a wild goose chase."

Xena chuckled and teased, "A wild monster chase is more like it." She became a bit more serious. "But I think you're right."

"If this monster was real," Gabrielle brought up, "and it was the Destroyer then we'd known by now." She shook her head and leaned back into her chair. "I don't think it's real, Xena. This Rhodes is just seeing stuff."

"Most likely." The warrior saw that Acacia coming back, but she quietly added, "Nobody seems too stirred up by it either."

The bard held her tongue until the barmaid dropped off their food and drink. She heard her stomach clearly rumble in praise. She paused and suggested, "I think it'll be fine if we still leave this afternoon. I mean we don't have to go far in case something does come up."

Xena considered it and decided it was probably a good idea. She wouldn't mind starting the trip to the Amazons, but she didn't want to push Gabrielle. If they left this afternoon then they could travel two candlemarks or so, make camp, and in the morning get a decent start.

Gabrielle could tell her partner was mulling over the idea. She slowly smiled once she saw that Xena's body language told her Xena accepted the suggestion. "But," she curtly reminded, "only after we see the healer."

The Warrior Princess huffed, yet she wouldn't argue her friend. She instead started her meal before it cooled on her or Gabrielle. After she finished, her and Gabrielle paid for the breakfast and left to go to the market. Xena had spotted a healer located there the other day when they'd been shopping for supplies.

Gabrielle followed her partner into the healer's home and were warmly greeted.

"I'm Rastus. What can I help you with?" The healer stood up from his desk and came to the women.

Gabrielle could tell her best friend was hesitant so she took the lead. "My friend has been having a headache for the past five days or so." She glanced up at the dark warrior. "It's been the same headache without any breaks."

The healer, Rastus, turned his focus to the warrior and inquired, "Have you had any other symptoms? Perhaps vomiting or sensitivity to light and noise?" He hesitated but added, "Any black outs?"

Xena folded her arms first then answered. "No, it hasn't been an intense headache but just constant. I've tried various herbs and nothing seems to rid of it."

Rastus had a peculiar look on his face. He shifted his hands behind his back. "What of your sleep?"

"I'm sleeping," the warrior simply replied.

Gabrielle sighed at her partner's clip attitude with the healer. She decided to help the healer and explained, "Xena's sleeping habits haven't been the best lately." She caught her friend's weak glare, but she ignored it. "Recently we... we went through a stressful period. I thought maybe that had something to do with it."

"That is possible," the healer agreed. He looked from the bard to Xena. "You look to lead a stressful life, Warrior Princess."

Xena developed thin lips, yet she didn't argue the healer's statement.

"It could be due to stress, which has obviously afflicted her sleeping habits and most likely compounded the problem." Rastus went back towards his desk but stopped in front of a shelf full of clay jars. He poked through them while he talked to them. "I would suggest taking a break from the traveling and fighting to relax." He grabbed a jar's lid, removed it, and collected a handful of a dried herb. He went to a small leather pouch and tucked them away into it. He came back to the women. "I'm sure you understand how mental stress can stress one's body too, warrior."

Xena dropped her arms and instead rested her hands on her hips.

"He does have a point," the bard reminded her friend.

The warrior glanced down at her partner and gave out a hefty sigh. She looked back at the healer. "We were planning to take a break after a short trip north."

"Then I suggest you find time to relax and work out what stress has been bothering you." Rastus held out the small pouch. "This is a different herb than what you've probably been using. It's from Egypt and is a bit more potent than what we have here in Greece."

Gabrielle collected the herb. "How much?"

"Just two dinars," the healer replied. He noted the bard's dubious look so insisted, "I don't need to make a hefty profit off the ill or sick."

"Thank you," the bard responded. She gave him his dinars then revealed a smile. "We appreciate your help."

The healer bowed his head then offered, "I hope it clears up." He glanced at the warrior, who was still standoffish. "Take care and safe travels."

"Thank you again." Gabrielle touched her friend's arm in hidden signal to go. She followed Xena out of the house and into the busy street. She kept a hold of the pouch in her left hand while she walked with her staff in her right. She questioningly studied her partner.

The warrior felt the look so she grumbled and hotly asked, "Whaaat?"

"You heard what he said... you need time to relax and lower the stress level." Gabrielle edged closer to her friend and explained, "If we go to the Amazons then you're stress is going to jump. I know you're worried about what Ephiny and the others will say or do."

"I have to face them at some point," Xena reminded.

"Maybe not right now." Gabrielle grasped the warrior's gauntlet covered wrist. "Why don't we just take a little vacation." She could tell though that the warrior didn't agree, at all.

"We need to return to the Amazons, first."

"Why are you being stubborn about this?"

"I'm not being stubborn," the warrior chewed off. She sharply stopped and turned to her best friend. "I'm being sensible, Gabrielle. I tore into the village, dragged you out of there, and we haven't gone back since to apologize for what happened."

"Xena," the bard debated, "they know what happened... Ephiny got my message."

"That's a temporary bandage," Xena sharply corrected. "I owe them an apology. And you owe them a visit after what happened."

Gabrielle sighed and bowed her head at her friend's words. She closed her eyes at the thought of going back to the Amazons. She, like Xena, had been putting off the visit to see them because she didn't want to know what they would say or do to her and especially Xena.

Xena lost her faint temper at seeing her friend's worries. She hooked the bard's chin with her fingertips and tilted the bard's head back. "We'll be going together." She knew her friend was truly scared to face the Amazons after what'd happened.

The bard bittersweetly smiled at her partner's promise. She reached up with her left hand and partially captured the warrior's hand despite the herb pouch. "If we go then will we take a break afterwards?"

The warrior knew she had to agree or else they'd never make it to the Amazons. "Yes." She felt a warmth stir in her at Gabrielle's constant concern for her.

"Alright," the bard finally agreed. She released Xena's hand and continued the walk to the inn. "By the way, be nicer to the healers... he was very kind to us."

The warrior rolled her eyes and mentioned, "He didn't tell me anything new."

"At least he suggested to try this herb." Gabrielle held up the pouch. "He was nice though."

"Mmmm." Xena made no other comment. She instead followed her friend into the inn and went to their room. She decided she wanted to check over Gabrielle's bandaged wound, which took her a little bit. Xena made sure to clean it carefully, which was tedious because it hurt the bard. She hated seeing her friend in such pain, and it reminded her of the time she fought the Persian Army while Gabrielle remained on her death bed.

By mid afternoon, they decided to pack up their things so they could travel for a candlemark or two. Gabrielle noticed her friend seemed antsy to go, and Gabrielle tried to pack her things quickly enough for her friend. She made sure to use the bathroom one last time then followed her partner out of the room.

Xena asked Gabrielle to handle the innkeeper while she went to the stable. She promised to see Gabrielle there.

The bard spoke with the innkeeper for a few beats, returned the room key, and thanked him. She debated whether to go to the stable but decided to go see Acacia. She wanted to say goodbye and also mention that if something came up tonight with this mysterious monster to let her and Xena know. But Gabrielle suspected it wouldn't be a problem.

The Warrior Princess patiently waited outside the stable with a saddled Argo. She checked over the saddlebags one last time and made sure she had the open spot for Gabrielle's scroll satchel. She patted her mare on the side then turned her head at hearing the newcomer.

"All set?" Gabrielle inquired.

"Just about." Xena held out her hand for the satchel, which she received and promptly lashed down. "Do you want to ride with me?"

The bard tossed the offer around then finally shook her head. "I think the swaying motion will bother my side but thanks."

"Let me know if you change your mind." Xena climbed up into the saddle and situated herself. "I don't want you to push yourself, alright?"

"I know... I promise." Gabrielle brushed her hand over her friend's bare thigh as she passed the rider and horse. She started the walk to the meager gates, and she listened to Argo behind her. She felt pretty good though, and a bounce was in her walk.

Xena carefully watched over their surroundings because she still wasn't sure what'd happened to those warriors that'd attacked Gabrielle the other night. She'd heard they were from a local raiding party that was suppose to be moving on yesterday. She hoped, for their sake, they didn't come into her path because she was not in the mood.

"So, you think I handled those four guys pretty well?" Gabrielle slowed her pace until she was even with Argo's front flank. "They were good fighters."

"You did well but not well enough," Xena honestly answered.

The bard dropped her shoulders and softly mentioned, "A dagger to my side isn't so good, huh?" She shook her head and reached up to brush her bangs. "I wasn't expecting him to do that... and I probably should have, but it was just so hard to see." She paused but quietly added, "He was fast too."

"Let's not let it happen again," Xena curtly spoke.

Gabrielle was put off by Xena's demand because it wasn't a demand on her, exactly. It was more that Xena's protective streak had broken through about Gabrielle being injured or more. "Sorry to give you a scare." She then shot a grin at her friend. "You'd think you'd be use to that by now."

The warrior rolled her eyes and shot back, "You never cease to keep me on my toes."

"You like it that way too," the bard taunted. She then blushed at Xena's unexpected wink at her. She picked up her walk to get some distance from her friend and to cool off her blush. She silently sighed at her uncontrollable reaction to the warrior's teases.

The bemused warrior let out a few chuckles and contently released her next breath. She'd grown to enjoy Gabrielle's company and loved to tease back and forth. She kept silent though from often telling these things to Gabrielle, yet she began to wonder if she shouldn't because of recent events. She shook off the darker thoughts.

The trip on the north road continued for awhile until Xena decided it was best to find a glade. She wanted to get camp setup and dinner ready before sunset. Gabrielle was in complete agreement because she was already weary. She'd also worked up an appetite from not having breakfast and now their trip. She and Xena found a nice campsite in the neighboring woodland and efficiently setup camp.

A half a candlemark before sunset, Gabrielle and Xena had wrapped up dinner and decided to finish up a few chores. Xena first fed Argo some feed then she retrieved her sharpening stone for later, but she looked at the stone in her hand with an odd look.

Gabrielle came up near Xena and mentioned, "I think I'll go down to the spring to clean the dishes before it gets dark." She caught the remains of Xena's foreign look, but she didn't comment.

The warrior turned her head to her friend. She nodded once. "I'm going to check the area before it gets dark too." She liked to get a lay of the local landscape for later at night when it would be dark, and she needed to check the parameter.

"Alright, I'll see you shortly." Gabrielle went back to the campfire and collected the dirty dishes. She had them stacked up and in her hands as she made her way out of camp.

The Warrior Princess went over to the log and sat down for a beat. She unsheathed her sword and lowered it to her lap. She glanced at her whetstone then at the fire. In a strange motion, she lowered the stone to the ground then placed her sword beside it.

Xena bent forward and lightly touched her forehead, which still ached but had since increased this evening. She raised her head up and looked at the last rays of sunlight that filtered through the trees. Xena seemed to gather her strength and stood up wearily from the log then walked out of the camp without her sword. She disappeared into the darkening trees with her head down.

Gabrielle didn't waste time with cleaning the dishes. She was cold as the sun's warmth faded away. She wanted to hurry back to camp and warm up by the fire. She finished with the last, small plate then stacked all the items again. She managed them into her hands and quickly walked back to camp.

The bard wasn't surprised to find Xena still gone. She went over to the saddlebags and propped up the dishes on her towel she designated as a dish towel. By morning they would be dry, and she could pack them up. Gabrielle brushed off her hands on her skirt then climbed to her feet. She turned back to the campfire and a soft flicker caught her eye. Gabrielle focused on her friend's sword that rested beside the whetstone.

Slowly, Gabrielle went over to it and knelt down with her hand scraping down the blade. She shook her head as her eyebrows drew together. "Why wouldn't she take it with her?" She knew without a doubt that Xena's didn't forget it because the sword, like the chakram, were apart of Xena.

Gabrielle grew nervous and took the sword by the hilt. She glanced over at her staff by the campfire but decided to leave it. She stood up and tried to guess where her friend may have gone. She went to the edge of the clearing, glanced over her shoulder at the last bit of sunlight, and shook her head. She just figured Xena couldn't be far so she entered the dark woods outside the campfire's light.

The bard quietly traveled through the woods, but she couldn't find any of Xena's boot tracks. She gave up trying to be stealthy and yelled, "Xena!" She listened for any movements despite how the warrior was so silent. "Xena," she hollered again.

Gabrielle then heard a low noise from above her head, which made her stop. She looked up at the tree tops, but she couldn't see anything. "Xena, if that's you this isn't funny." She slightly lifted the heavy sword out of pure worry. "Xena?" she tried again but received no response.

But a low growl started behind the bard, and she slowly turned around at the distinct sound. Her breath hitched at seeing a gray wolf. "Oh gods." She took one step back and lifted the sword higher. Then she saw two other wolves that emerged from the shadows that snarled at her. "Xeeena!" she screamed in fear.

The wolves slowly advanced on their prey and bared their fangs. They extracted their claws further with each step.

Gabrielle kept the sword pointed at the animals and backed up again. "Stay back!" she yelled at them. She was scared and didn't mind her surroundings as her next backwards step made her trip over a fallen tree branch. She fell to the ground and almost lost the sword. She slightly sat up just as the wolves came for her.

The lead wolf growled the loudest, took another wide step, and made a jump for his prey. His two followers did the exact same just behind his haunches.

Gabrielle let out a terrified scream. But before she could raise the sword, she saw a dark figure swoop in front of her and collide into the wolves. She scrambled to her feet and heard the wolves ferociously growling at their opponent off to the left in the dark. Gabrielle thought it was Xena and almost called out to her until she heard the angry roar that was not the wolves'.

The bard started to panic as she stood away from the fight she heard off in the shadows. She saw some movements and occasionally a wolf's body. Gabrielle then gasped when two, bright blue slits flashed in the dark then disappeared again. Immediately Gabrielle ran back to the camp to get away, and she stumbled into the camp. She dropped to her right knee just near the campfire and gasped for air. Her heart pounded against her chest and sweat coated her body.

Off in the distance, the wolves gave a losing cry and then it went very quiet. But whatever had chased off the wolves was still out there in the dark. Gabrielle got to her feet and looked in the direction she'd come from in the woods. She tightly gripped her friend's sword hilt and prayed that whatever had stopped the wolves wasn't coming for her next.

"Gabrielle?" a deep voice rumbled from the edge of the clearing, in the woods.

The bard clenched her teeth and pointed the sword towards the voice's owner. She couldn't make out anybody there because it was far too dark and the campfire's light didn't reach that far. She recognized the powerful voice but still wasn't completely sure. "Xena?" she nervously tried.

"It is me."

Gabrielle slotted her eyes and tried to ignore her racing heart. She was still pump with fear and wouldn't budge from the campfire, which brought her some security. "Where are you? I can't see you."

"I am right here," the deep voice responded.

Gabrielle shook her head and stared at the voice's location. She started to piece together that Xena's voice had indeed grown a deeper timber, but she'd heard it before the last two nights. She hotly insisted, "I don't see you. Come into the firelight." She slightly lowered the blade when a tall, dark figure edged to the firelight's ring, but Xena still remained in the darkness. "Xena, you're really scaring me here. This is not funny," the angry yet scared bard hollered.

Xena had her head bowed, but she raised it up which allowed the firelight to capture her eyes' blueness.

Gabrielle could faintly make out Xena's facial feature that were much larger, dark, and finely chiseled more than normal. "Xena..."

"I do not mean to scare you," Xena's heavy voice insisted. She then hesitated and added, "I need your help... the wolves..." She faltered from explaining.

Gabrielle now knew that Xena had indeed been fighting the wolves, and she trembled at the memory of the earlier roar. She pushed aside the memory and lowered the sword. "You're hurt," she deduced.

"Yes," Xena quietly admitted. Her blue eyes softly twinkled in the darkness thanks to the firelight.

Gabrielle wasn't as nervous as earlier so she completely lowered the sword to her side. She came towards the firelight ring but stopped a few paces away from her friend. "You need to come into the camp so I can see what I'm doing." She felt silly for saying it when they both knew it but something else was wrong.

"I know," Xena's voice rumbled, but she didn't move from her dark spot.

"Xena." Gabrielle was tense, yet she never lifted the sword. "What's wrong?"

"I am not myself, Gabrielle." Xena paused for a beat. "But I will not harm you."

The bard swallowed at those last words. She assuringly insisted, "Just come into the camp, and we'll deal with your wounds." She stood her ground and waited for her partner to make the next move.

Xena had bowed her head again because her flickering eyes disappeared in the dark. Then she carefully walked forward and passed the firelight's ring until she was glowing a soft yellow from the campfire. She raised her head again to meet her friend's awed features.

Gabrielle dropped the sword to the ground then back stepped only to topple to the ground for the second time tonight. She scrambled to sit up, and she stared at her friend, who more than just towered over her. "By the gods... Xena?"

Xena shook her head and remarked, "You must mind your surroundings better."

The bard blinked at the reminded that she'd been told countless times in the past. "It... is you." She slowly got to her feet and stood shell shocked. She disbelieving looked up and down Xena's taller and larger form that was anything but what was her best friend. She then pieced it together and murmured, "You were the creature that Rhodes saw in the village."

Xena frowned but quietly admitted, "Yes."

Again Gabrielle took in her friend's changed form and couldn't capture it all in her mind. She first took in the fact that Xena's skin was pure black, and it explained why Xena disappeared in the dark so well. Next she quickly realized that Xena had wings at her back, which explained why Rhodes saw a creature perched on his neighbor's roof.

Xena had also grown much taller and her body was massive in comparison to her normal form. She displayed healthy muscles that shifted with her body's movements. Her hands were obviously larger to fit her proportions, but her fingers had changed to talons as did her feet with a talon as her heel. She also had sharp spikes that protruded from her elbows and knees and her ears came to a stark point at the top. Xena's normally chiseled face was far more defined now and past her hairline were a few spikes that were like a crown.

Gabrielle touched her forehead and forced herself to stop staring so obviously, but she glanced at Xena's tail that caught her attention. She cleared her throat and attempted, "You look good in black."

Xena curled a grin along her black lips which displayed her jagged, white teeth. "Thanks."

The bard was at a lost for words, honestly. She was trying to understand that her best friend was now this odd creature before her. She hooked the back of her neck. "Um... what..."

Xena understood what her friend was trying to ask. "I have been changed to a... gargoyle."

Gabrielle dropped her hand and opened her mouth, but she had no words. She shook her head; her mind reeled at the possibilities as to why Xena was changed to a gargoyle. She was about to ask more questions, but Xena silenced her.

"My wounds," Xena simply reminded.

The bard flushed and realized her mistake. "I'm sorry." She indeed noticed some of the red marks against Xena's black skin. "Let me get the medical kit... just sit down."

Xena watched her friend go, but she took a beat to scoop up her sword. Her sword felt miniature in her large hand. She went to the log, set her sword by the whetstone, and took her seat. She made sure not to sit on her tail, which idly twist in the air behind her.

The bard had the kit from the saddlebags and the wineskin to clean the wounds. She started back to Xena near the campfire. She purposely made her walk slow she could take in her friend from a distance. She couldn't believe it. Gabrielle now noticed that Xena wore a black leather halter top that blended with her body and so did the black leather skirt, which had a belt to hold it in place.

Gabrielle set the kit down by the log and rummaged through it to get the jar of salve. She also pulled out a clean rag but asked, "Any of them really bad? Need to be stitched?"

"No, they are not deep... there are just many, particularly on my back and wings."

"Alright." The bard was hesitant to touch Xena because she wasn't sure how Xena would feel about it. But she realized Xena wouldn't have asked for her help otherwise and there'd been plenty of times in the past she'd tended Xena's wounds. She quieted her worries and started at Xena's back.

Xena leaned forward in hopes Gabrielle could reach better. She sensed that while Gabrielle worked she was thinking about Xena's changed form.

"What you think happened?" Gabrielle brought up first. She carefully wiped the wine soaked rag over a large group of wounds that a wolf had inflicted. This gave her an opportunity to feel how different Xena's skin felt. It had an almost leathery feel to it, but it was warm and soft like her own.

"I am not sure," Xena confessed. "I have been trying to figure that out."

The bard gave a worried look at her friend's back. "When did it happen? The first night we got to the town?"

"Yes," Xena softly replied. She then added, "I was coming back to the inn from the stable when it happened. I blacked out, and I at first thought it was a bad dream."

Gabrielle developed a deep frown, but she didn't stop her work to clean the wounds. She thought about the fact that Xena was this gargoyle now but during the day she seemed to be normal. "You change back at dawn then?"

"Yes."

The bard shook her head and muttered, "No wonder you're so tired by the morning. You're up all night." She thought back to last night when Xena had watched over her in the inn's room. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She wasn't angry nor offended yet curious as to why.

"I did not want to alarm you." Xena lifted her head and stared at the campfire. "And I was not sure how to tell you... I do not understand it myself."

Gabrielle gingerly reached up and carefully brushed Xena's midnight hair aside so she could check Xena's neck. She discovered a small claw mark hidden by the hair. She easily cleaned it with the wine rag. She then grabbed the jar of salve and quickly rubbed the ointment into the wounds so they wouldn't get infected.

"Do you think this has something to do with your headaches?"

"Yes," Xena answered.

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows, paused, and asked, "Do you have a headache now?"

Xena twisted her head to the right and had a sidelong view of her friend. She hadn't realized it until Gabrielle ask her now. "No, I do not."

"Odd," the bard muttered. She briefly studied her friend's profile, which made her realize Xena was certainly this gargoyle creature. She went back to her task.

Xena returned her gaze to the fire.

"So," the bard casually inquired, "you can fly?" Her question was prompted by the fact she was placing salve on the right wing.

"I can only glide. I have to reach a certain height to obtain any winds."

"Huh," Gabrielle murmured. She grinned though because her imagination instantly saw Xena flying high up in the sky. Her grin then shifted into a smirk. "I knew I was right... you can fly."

The gargoyle let out a deep laugh, and she showed an amused look. "Indeed."

Gabrielle was glad to see that her friend hadn't lost her sense of humor about the situation. She came around to the front with the rag, which she'd doused again. She inspected Xena's front and found a few wounds that needed tending. She knelt and held out her hand in signal to Xena's right arm.

It took Xena a moment to realize, but she extended her arm. She watched how Gabrielle carefully cleaned the wound, which mildly stung from the wine.

"Those wolves gave you a run for your dinar," Gabrielle teased. She came down to Xena's knuckles, which she realized were harder from a thicker padding. She cleaned the marks that looked to be made by claws.

"Hardly," Xena muttered.

Gabrielle hesitated and peered up into cool, blue eyes. She realized that one constant between Xena's normal form and gargoyle form were her beautiful blue eyes. "I don't know... you're pretty banged up here." She knew it wasn't true, yet she wanted to tease her partner further. She went to Xena's lower leg and wiped away some blood there.

Xena only huffed in response.

Gabrielle set aside the rag and gathered up a scoop of salve into her right hand. She quickly rubbed the ointment into the wounds speckled about on the front of Xena's body. She was satisfied she'd gotten them all but checked, "Did I miss any?"

"No."

The bard nodded. "Good." She rose up and collected all of the medical items. She tucked everything away except for the used rag, which she would wash tomorrow morning. She headed back to the saddlebags.

Xena gathered her sword and whetstone then stood up.

Gabrielle turned back towards her friend but hesitated at seeing the large gargoyle on her feet. She then curiously watched as Xena drew in her wings and wrapped them around her large frame. Gabrielle tilted her head once she realized the wrapped wings reminded her of a cloak. Now it made sense to Gabrielle why she thought Xena had been wearing a cloak those nights.

The gargoyle had lowered the sword to her side and stared at the campfire. She was obviously in deep thought.

The bard cautiously neared her friend and studied Xena's stern profile. "I don't know who... or what could have done this." She seemed to read Xena's thoughts.

The gargoyle turned her head to Gabrielle, and she sighed deeply. "It does not make sense." She looked down at her left hand, which held the whetstone. She opened her taloned hand and stared at the stone. "I do not think it was a god."

Gabrielle considered that aspect and curiously asked, "But didn't you fight a gargoyle in Tartarus when you went to help Marcus?"

Xena recalled her adventure to the underworld from years ago. "No that was a dryad that I fought."

Gabrielle thought back to the dryad bones they had to scavenge when they were in the Bacchus's forest. "There's a difference?" She was surprised to receive a scowl from her friend.

"A dryad is not as strong or as large as a gargoyle.... dryads are petty creatures that have no regard for life."

The bard didn't make any comment back once she realized she was just lectured on the differences. She wasn't about to point out that Xena seemed a bit defensive about being labeled as a dryad. She instead reversed the topic back on Xena. "So, how do you know so much about gargoyles? Have you seen one before?"

Xena shook her head and looked back at the fire. "I have heard the legends about them when I was in Britannia. I never saw one though."

Gabrielle inwardly cringed at her memories of Britannia. She didn't wish to return there again. But at the mention of Britannia and gargoyles made her do a connection that was rather dangerous. She was hesitant to say it, but she made herself do it. "Xena... what if... do you think it's possible that..." She couldn't say it because she didn't want it to be true nor upset her friend.

The gargoyle looked back at the bard. She seemed to read the bard's thought process after the mention of Britannia. She switched the whetstone to her sword hand and easily managed the two in one hand. With her now freehand, she grasped her partner's shoulder. "This has nothing to do with Dahak."

Gabrielle inhaled sharply, yet she wasn't sure if it was because of the words or Xena's powerful hand on her. She swallowed down her worry and gazed up into confident blue eyes. "I just... I'm sorry."

"It is alright," Xena insisted. She pulled her taloned hand away and lowered it. "I thought about the same link, but gargoyles were considered noble creatures. I do not think they are related."

Gabrielle nodded and settled her fears because of Xena's certainty. Then an odd thought came to mind, and she asked, "What happened to your chakram?" She glanced at her friend's hip, but the weapon was gone.

"The same thing that happened to my leathers and armor." Xena lifted up her sword and further explained, "Whatever is... on me seems to change too."

"Sssso you'll have your chakram back when you change again?" Gabrielle had a dubious expression.

"Yes." The gargoyle lowered the blade and returned her attention to her partner.

"Too weird," the bard muttered. She then held out her hand at Xena. "Not that this is exactly... normal." She faintly grinned at Xena's low grunt, but she went serious again. "So, what are we going to do?" She dropped her hand.

"I am not sure," the gargoyle confessed. "I do not know where to begin."

Gabrielle bowed her head and also considered what could be done to figure out the mystery as to why Xena changed into a gargoyle at night. She peered up with hooded eyes. "We should talk to Aphrodite." She watched as her friend arched her eyebrow; well her friend didn't have an eyebrow but more of a ridge, which questioningly lifted. Gabrielle quickly explained her idea. "Okay granted you're not a pink gargoyle with fluffy wings... but Aphrodite might know something or point us in the right direction, at least."

Xena slowly slotted her eyes at the smart remark about pink and fluffy. She rested her freehand on her pronounced hip, just above her black belt. "I do not think she will be able to tell us much."

"I agree, but what could it hurt?" Gabrielle shrugged and tilted her head back more to get a better view of her friend's face. "Isn't there a temple nearby that we'll pass?"

The gargoyle considered her mental map and recalled the goddess's temple that wasn't too far out of the way for them. "Yes... we may be able to make it there tomorrow afternoon." She focused back on the bard. "But you will need to ride with me."

Gabrielle innocently crinkled up her nose. "My favorite." She chuckle at Xena's weak glower.

"And we will need to leave at first light," the gargoyle added. She had a wicked look on her sculpted features. She chuckled deeply once Gabrielle let out a heavy groan. "You should get some sleep."

The slightly perturbed bard held out her hand and declared, "I'm at least getting a candlemark of writing done." With that decided, she went to her scroll satchel.

Xena had a faint grin, but she lost it. She went back to the log by the fire and sat down with her sword and whetstone set aside. She was surprised that the bard came over and sat down near her.

Gabrielle sat on the ground though, and she pulled out her scroll, quill, and inkwell. She propped up her legs and let the scroll unroll in her lap. She stared at the unfinished scroll and slowly returned to the story by reading the last paragraph.

The gargoyle was not sure what to do with herself. She partially wanted to sharpen her sword, but another part of her wanted to spread her wings and take to the night sky. She'd come to learn these past nights that the urge to glide was very addictive.

The bard only wrote a few lines before she stopped and looked up at her friend. "Xena, I can feel your tense energy from here." She set her quill down. "Are you going to pop?" In the past, she'd witnessed the pent up energy in her friend but this was far worse. The energy just seemed to pour out of her friend.

Xena grumbled and looked down at her open hands in her lap. "I know. I cannot relax."

Gabrielle tilted her head a bit. She knew that Xena probably had in mind something to do but was resisting it. She thought back to the other nights and how Xena must have roamed through the town until near dawn. "Is there something you want to do?" She watched as the gargoyle revealed a devilish grin.

"Fly," Xena simply answered.

The bard couldn't help her low giggles, but she stopped and thought about it. She dropped her legs once she became more intrigued by the idea of flying. "Do you think you can... get up into the air to fly?"

"I just need to find the right breeze that will lift me." Xena noted Gabrielle's interests were peaked now.

Gabrielle was about to respond but first considered an option. She shot a grin at her friend. "Can I watch?"

The gargoyle couldn't refuse the invite. "Come on." She stood up but went to the bard's staff around the fire.

The bard hastily rolled up her scroll, her writing completely put aside for tonight. She climbed to her feet and brushed her hands on her skirt. She received her staff from her friend then followed Xena to the clearing's edge.

Xena stopped by the edge and explained, "I need to find a breeze and opening... there may be one down by the riverside." She saw the bard's nod so she entered the woods and all but disappeared in the darkness.

Gabrielle followed but quickly stopped once she realized she couldn't see the black gargoyle. The fact that there was no moon out tonight made it even worse. "Xena?" she called.

"Right here," Xena's deep voice rumbled.

The bard slightly jumped when the gargoyle suddenly was in front of her again. She covered her heart, which had skipped a few beats. "Gods." She noted her partner's apologetic look. "As if you couldn't disappear fine before... now you really can." Xena's low chuckle filtered around Gabrielle.

Xena now held up her taloned hand in silent offer. She noted Gabrielle's brief hesitation but then the small hand slipped into hers. Xena use to think her friend's hand was small before but now it almost seemed miniature. "Watch your footing."

Gabrielle kept her head bowed and did watch the ground. She heard the river's low babble just ahead of them, and she indeed could feel a low breeze. She grew excited to see this.

The gargoyle released her friend's hand once they were by the water's edge. She scanned her surroundings and seemed to carefully assess the air. She twisted her head around and studied the large tree right by the riverbank. "Hmmm." She left her friend's side and went to the tree.

Gabrielle turned on her boots' heels. She curiously wondered what Xena was planning to do.

Xena grinned once she had a chance to assess the tree's thickness and height. She decided it would do nicely. She unwrapped her wings from around her body and let them stand at her back. She glanced at her friend.

"You think that'll work?" Gabrielle placed her left hand on her hip and leaned against her staff.

"It will," the gargoyle replied confidently. Xena then quickly dug her talons into the large trunk followed by her feet's talons. She easily climbed up the tree until she found a high but large enough branch to support her.

Gabrielle tilted her head back, but she couldn't see Xena that well. She listened to the gargoyle's movements, and she went wide eye when the black gargoyle exploded from the tress and wings snapped open.

Xena's wings cupped the breeze, and she lifted higher into the air. She rapidly gained altitude far above the land.

Gabrielle slowly turned on her feet, head back, and stared in awe as her friend flew in the night sky. She could just make out the black gargoyle in the stars' faint light. "By the gods..." She could never imagine such a sight. Gabrielle noticed Xena had grace as she turned or dipped in the air.

The gargoyle felt alive and even free by taking to the sky. She carefully felt the different breezes and winds that could either lifted her, slow her down, or even make her pitch if she wasn't careful. She'd flown over the camp but circled back then past the river. She circled again and lowered her altitude.

Gabrielle realized the gargoyle was going to make a landing by the riverside. She stepped out of the way just in case. She tried her best to watch Xena's movements to understand how the landing worked, but it was hard to see it all in the dark.

Xena had no trouble neatly landing by the river's edge as if she'd done it a thousand times before. She took a few wide steps and came to a stop then turned to her friend. She noted the bard's stunned features, which made Xena smirk.

"Xena, that's so..." Gabrielle couldn't find the right word for it.

The gargoyle's chest shook with a deep laugh. But she supplied, "Amazing?"

"And beautiful," the bard added. She approached her friend with a curious look. "Can you..." She was shy to ask and grew shyer when Xena lifted her eyebrow ridge at her. She now flushed and looked away.

The gargoyle's blue eyes twinkled brightly once she realized what may be on the bard's mind. She extended her right arm and gently caught the bard's chin with talon tips. "You want to fly with me?"

Gabrielle softly cleared her throat to get past her initial hesitation. "Can you carry me while you're flying?"

"Of course," Xena easily responded. She lowered her hand. "What of your fear of heights?"

Gabrielle slightly paled at the question, but she quickly insisted, "I'll get over it. I just can't miss this chance."

The gargoyle revealed a wicked smile but nodded. "Alright." She and Gabrielle went back to the same tree. She instructed the bard to leave the staff behind since it would only be a hindrance. Xena then slotted her eyes at the tree and struggled with how to work this right. She turned to Gabrielle finally.

The bard tilted her head and waited for her orders.

"Come closer," Xena instructed, "and put your back to the tree."

Gabrielle filled the small space between Xena and the tree but made sure to face Xena. "Okay what next?"

The gargoyle looked up at the same tree branch she'd used earlier. She calculated that most likely it could handle their combined weight. "I will need to do a higher jump to obtain more wind under my wings."

"Is it doable?"

"Yes." Xena lowered her head and focused on Gabrielle. She now just had to deal with getting the bard up the tree with her. "I want you to wrap your arms around me and hold onto me. I will carry us up there to the branch."

The bard was timid but when Xena moved into her, she pushed aside her nerves. She stepped between the gargoyle's much larger feet then stopped just before their bodies touched. She wrapped her arms around the gargoyle's huge form and couldn't circle her arms around Xena.

The gargoyle was not shy like Gabrielle nor was she inclined to let Gabrielle get hurt from a silly mistake. She slipped her right arm around the bard's petite waist and drew her into her body. She had Gabrielle well snared.

The bard flushed once her cheek pressed into her friend's bust when normally she could rest her cheek on Xena's chest. She came out of her thoughts just as Xena told her to hold tight. She gave a low yelp, but she held fast plus the strong arm around her effortlessly held her.

The gargoyle clawed up the tree's trunk again and carried the bard with her. She came to the branch she wanted and swung out onto it. She settled Gabrielle onto her feet on the branch.

"Wooo," Gabrielle clung to her friend in fear.

"You are safe," Xena promised. She shifted on the branch, which squeaked in protest so she kept her right hand dug into the tree's trunk for support. "Come here." She softly instructed.

Gabrielle edged back closer to her friend without a second thought. She was quickly scooped up into strong arms then adjusted carefully.

"Comfortable?"

"I'm good," the bard promised. But she put her arm around the back of Xena's neck.

The gargoyle faintly smiled then she lifted her head to gauge her next steps, the height she needed, and all the tree branches in front of them. She slightly frowned once she realized Gabrielle could easily get scratched up from the branches. Yet she found a solution and pulled her wings into their body.

Gabrielle was surprised to find herself enveloped by the large, black wings.

"Tuck your head," Xena ordered. She waited a beat then started a run down the branch. She bent her knees on the third step and launched them up, out of the tree top, and into the night sky.

Gabrielle gave out a low cry out of pure shock. She couldn't see anything but her world moved all about until there was a loud swoosh. She then found herself flying high up in the night sky. "Oh my gods," she squealed at seeing the ground far below her.

"I have you," the gargoyle promised. She tightened her arms around her friend just to emphasis her point.

The bard curled closer to her partner's large, warm body but still dared to look at the ground below them. "We're really high up."

"Mmmm," Xena mumbled. She then softly instructed, "Look out over the view." She signaled in front of them with her chin.

Gabrielle turned her head to the left and took in her new view. "Gods... it's so amazing." She scanned the beautiful view of the trees, hills, and dark distance. "I can see why you want to fly."

Xena smiled in agreement. "Look above you."

The bard tilted her head back, and she had a bright smile at seeing the stars. "Are they closer to us?" She felt like she could reach out and touch them. She heard her friend's deep but soft laugh so she looked at Xena. She had a tender smile now. "Thank you for showing me this."

"My pleasure," Xena rumbled back.

Gabrielle had a distant grin at how Xena's voice had gain more depth. She realized she found it rather sexy, which made her quickly turn her head away before Xena could catch her flush. She instead tried to focus on the landscape around and below them. She spotted the river that snaked along then disappeared into the darkness.

The gargoyle enjoyed the view too, but she also watched the breezes that carried them. She sensed a slightly down draft that caused her to abruptly shift, and Gabrielle was fearfully jarred. "Sorry," she offered.

Gabrielle loosened her arm around Xena's neck. She released a small sigh then leaned her head to the side until her temple rested against Xena's broad shoulder. "This was so worth it." She meant setting aside her fear of heights to experience what it was like to fly.

Xena flashed her white, sharp teeth in a smile. "I am glad." She'd been following the river but decided it was best to head back after Gabrielle shivered in her arms.

Gabrielle shifted her left arm over her bare stomach. She realized how cold she was becoming now. "Aren't you cold?"

"I am not as sensitive to cold as you," the gargoyle explained.

The bard mimicked Xena's usual arched eyebrow and argued, "You've never been as sensitive to cold as me." She mirrored her friend's grin until Xena went serious.

"We have thicker skin and can handle colder temperatures better."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to comment on how Xena spoke as if she were apart of this gargoyle race. She shut her mouth though and decided not to bring it up, for now. She instead rationalized aloud, "Well that would make sense since it seems to be colder higher up."

"Mmhmmm," Xena murmured. She now focused on the soft glow that was their campfire.

Gabrielle stayed quiet so she could let Xena work out the landing. She was a bit nervous as they started to lower down. She unknowingly squeezed tighter against her friend's body.

The gargoyle noticed it and tightened her arms around the bard to give her assurance. She locked her jaw and reminded herself to take it easy so she wouldn't scare Gabrielle. She calculated the landing and aimed for the open ground off to the side of the camp. She arched her wings to slow them down more just as they closed in then she brought her feet down. She effortlessly landed without any trouble.

Gabrielle released her breath now that they'd made it. She realized it actually wasn't that bad at all. She remained in the gargoyle's powerful arms and peered up at her.

Xena arched her ridge and grinned. "Not bad huh?" She now started to lower her friend to her feet.

The bard landed onto her boots and faced the tall gargoyle. "Can we do it again when the moon is out?"

Yes," the gargoyle promised. She then became more stern. "You should get some rest." She looked over her shoulder in the direction of the river. "I will get your staff and check the parameter." She wanted to make sure those wolves hadn't returned too.

Gabrielle nodded then teased, "If you see the wolves again don't scare them so bad."

Xena grunted but made no comment back. She instead headed towards the river.

Gabrielle stood there for a beat and watched her friend go. She curiously tilted her head when the gargoyle drew in her wings and caped them around her large body. That made Gabrielle slightly chuckle, but she decided it was best to get her bedroll organized.

Once Xena returned to the camp, Gabrielle was tucked under the bedrolls. Xena had Gabrielle's staff and came over to their bedrolls that Gabrielle had setup. She knelt down beside the bard and positioned the staff near the bard.

Gabrielle was curled up on her good side, and she sleepily opened her eyes. She was amazed to find the blue-eyed gargoyle curiously regarding her.

"I will check your wound in the morning," Xena softly promised, "once I am..."

The bard held back a yawn but responded, "I know." Her arm snaked out from under the furs, and she placed her hand over Xena's black hand that rested on the cool ground.

Xena glanced down and noted how Gabrielle's small hand just covered three of her taloned fingers. She lifted her bright eyes back to her friend's face. "Get some rest... it will be a long day tomorrow." But she didn't move just yet because of the question in the bard's eyes.

"Do you think it's worth wild going to see Aphrodite?" the bard checked.

The gargoyle had a half frown but nodded. "I think it is worth a try, yes." She felt the gentle squeeze to her fingers then Gabrielle's hand was gone. "Go to sleep," she ordered one last time then stood up and left the bard.

Gabrielle tugged the fur back over her shoulder and curled deeper into the bed. She closed her eyes and thought about her flight in the night sky. She softly smiled as she drifted off to her dreamscape.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Xena concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Violence:** There is violence.

**Subtext:** Yes, this where subtext is maintext.

**Summary:** Set just after Xena and Gabrielle stop the Destroyer and Hope, they're headed to southern Greece to get away from everything that happened in Potidaea. But an overnight stay in a small village brings on news about a monster, which Xena promptly investigates while Gabrielle worries it may be the Destroyer again. Despite no evidence of it being the Destroyer, Gabrielle quickly discovers who the creature is and tries to help solve the creature's mystery.

**Homepage:** www . redhope . net

Started: January 27, 2009

Series 3: **Putting the Puzzle Together** – Story #27

**The Warrior Gargoyle**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 4**

A low howl off in the distance stirred the gargoyle, who lied on her back on top of her bedroll. She slightly turned her head to the right and instinctively narrowed her blue eyes. She recognized the wolves' call, but she knew they would not disturb her and Gabrielle again.

The bard shifted under her bedroll and poked her head out from the furs. She sleepily studied the large creature that was her partner. "Dawn can't be... far?" she muttered.

Xena had her head cradled between her hands, her arms over her head. She'd become quite familiar with night's passing time until the sun would rise. "Another candlemark," she replied.

"Mmmm," the bard murmured. She felt herself drifting back to sleep but checked, "You haven't slept at all?"

"No." A candlemark ago, the gargoyle had returned from a long sword drill out in the woods. She'd stayed close to camp to listen for her friend but far enough so not to wake Gabrielle either. "Go back to sleep."

Gabrielle muffled a yawn and slowly fell back to sleep.

Xena looked back at the stars over her head. She'd been watching them slowly creep across the sky. She thought deeply about her predicament and how to solve it. She was stumped though and no matter what angle she looked from, she had no answer. There was no reasonable explanation as to why she was a gargoyle at night and normal by day. Nor was there any event Xena was aware of that would have caused this.

The last candlemark before sunrise slowly moved much like the stars. But as promised, the black sky started to lighten, and the stars receded away. The sun awoke in the eastern horizon with a soft kiss of yellow and blue.

Xena closed her eyes and waited for the transformation, which easily changed her back to human form. She could feel her body almost shrink and the extra muscles melt away then her leathers hugged her body again. Last, her chakram gave a low movement chime signaling its return to her waist.

The Warrior Princess slowly opened her eyes in a tired manner and wearily sat up in her bedroll. She resisted a groan because of how exhausted she felt, yet she made the attempt to remove her boots, armor, and weapon. Once Xena was left in her leathers, she crawled under her furs and promptly passed out having felt like she'd been awake for a fortnight straight.

A few candlemarks after the warrior had fallen asleep, Gabrielle got up and stayed quiet so she wouldn't wake up her partner. She'd gotten her boots on then sat up from her bedroll. She stood there, briefly and stared at her best friend, who was human again. From her spot, Gabrielle noted the circles under Xena's eyes, and it worried her.

The bard softly sighed but headed to the saddlebags to find breakfast. She noticed the campfire was still going but low so she put the last three logs into it. She then took a seat by the warm fire and ate her breakfast. She had time to ponder what may or may not come out of today's meeting with Aphrodite. But her guess was that they'd probably get very little information about Xena's transformation each night.

Gabrielle brushed off her hands, gathered her empty linen napkin, and climbed to her feet. She decided Xena could sleep longer if she packed the bags and got Argo saddled. She quietly went to work and left the bedrolls for last because she didn't want to accidentally wake up her friend. Once Gabrielle decided she had everything travel ready, she went over to the exhausted warrior.

"Xena?" the bard gently called. She knelt down near the warrior but not too close. "Xena?"

The warrior was heavily asleep, which was quite unusual.

Gabrielle inwardly groaned as she realized she'd have to shake the warrior awake. But she knew if they didn't start traveling soon then they'd arrive too late at the temple. She clenched her teeth and nervously reached out to grab the warrior's shoulder. She squealed when the warrior snatched her by the wrist.

Xena had her head up and warning look on her face until she realized it was Gabrielle. She released the bard and softly apologized.

"It's alright," Gabrielle offered. She still stretched out her hand the rest of the way and gingerly brushed aside Xena's loose, midnight strands. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Just not long enough," Xena muttered.

"I'm sure," the concerned bard responded. She tilted her head. "I have breakfast waiting for you by the fire."

Xena smiled at her friend's consideration.

Gabrielle pulled her hand away. "I'll take care of our bedrolls." She went to work and started with hers while Xena gathered herself.

The Warrior Princess took several beats to get her armor and weapons on then finally her boots. She brushed back her bangs after she stood up but went to the campfire where her breakfast waited for her. On her way there, she realized that Gabrielle had packed up camp and Argo was ready to go. She was surprised that Gabrielle had done it all and worried that she hadn't heard any of it.

Gabrielle lashed down the bedrolls onto the saddlebags then she joined her friend on the log.

"I wanted to check your wound," Xena mentioned.

The bard had forgotten herself but quickly offered, "We can do it at lunch." She noted Xena's scowl, yet she debated, "We really need to get down the road, and it's not bothering me."

The warrior narrowed her eyes at her friend then shook her head. She muttered, "Stubborn." She filled her mouth with an apple slice that Gabrielle had cut up fresh for her.

"Sleepyhead," the bard shot back. She had a wicked smile since it was so rare for Xena to sleep in late.

Xena had swallowed down her apple slice, and she promptly growled at her partner in warning.

Gabrielle laughed in response then thoroughly teased, "That doesn't seem as scary after what I heard last night."

Xena revealed a partial grin as she recalled her low gargoyle roar at the wolves. She shook her head and asked, "Do I look good as a gargoyle?" She arched an eyebrow at her friend. "I've barely seen my reflection."

The bard chuckled and then casually shrugged before remarking, "You're not bad looking... for a gargoyle." She waved her hand around. "You know, the usual wings... talons, rugged voice, and boring old blue eyes."

Xena laughed and skeptically looked at her friend. "Boring huh?"

Gabrielle gave an exasperated breath then joked, "You've seen one gargoyle, you've seen them all." She acted uninterested by the whole topic.

"Met a few in your life time huh?" the warrior needled.

"Plenty," the bard shot back with a grin.

The amused warrior shook her head then tossed her now empty linen napkin at her friend. "Name them for me."

Gabrielle picked up the napkin from her lap and popped up from her seat. "Well, we should get on Argo before I go down the list... it's so long." She strolled off and tucked away the napkin in the saddlebags.

"I'm sure," the warrior mumbled. She got up too and decided to take care of the fire.

The bard retrieved her staff from it's propped up position against a tree near Argo. She waited for her partner beside the mare.

Xena soon came over to her friend, and despite her tired look she was upbeat. She climbed into the horse and became situated. She then helped Gabrielle into the saddle behind her. Once she felt the strong arm around her waist, she tapped Argo's sides and clicked at her.

"So," Xena prompted, "how about that list?"

Gabrielle laughed and patted the leather stomach in her hand. "I just forgot it."

"Uh huh." Xena had a gentle grin. She directed her mare back to the road and continued down it. She truly hoped they'd make it to the temple before sunset.

The Warrior Princess and Gabrielle traveled for several candlemarks before they stopped and had a mild lunch. Xena took the opportunity to look over the bard's wound and decided the scab was built up enough not to need the wrap anymore. But she switched to a different salve that would help reduce any scarring to Gabrielle's skin. Once they were packed again, the duo remounted Argo and continued on the trip to Aphrodite's temple.

Gabrielle was thinking about last night then a thought occurred to her. "Xena?"

"Mmmm?"

The bard had a confused look. "What happened to all your wounds from last night?"

The warrior hadn't realized it until Gabrielle asked her now.

"They're gone," Gabrielle observed.

Xena momentarily brushed back her bangs.

The bard noticed Xena's silence, yet she knew Xena was mulling over it. She then softly asked, "How's the headache?"

"Still there," the warrior grumbled.

"But you've never had it when you're a gargoyle?" At Xena's nod, Gabrielle shook her head and concluded, "Somehow that has to be connected."

"How though?" the annoyed warrior quickly snapped. She then sighed at herself for being harsh with her friend, who was being supportive. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Gabrielle rubbed the warrior's stomach for a beat. "I know you're frustrated... and tired too." She then tilted her head and softly offered, "Do you want to sleep? I can steer Argo."

Xena nibbled on her lower lip and seriously considered the gesture but shook her head. "I'll be alright but thanks." She covered the bard's small hand with hers.

"Just tell me if you change your mind," the bard murmured. She went quiet and left the warrior to guide them to the temple.

When the sun was low in the western horizon, Xena spotted the sign to Aphrodite's temple so she hurried Argo in the right direction. She was glad to see that the temple was set away from the neighboring village. She just hoped it was a quieter temple than most.

Gabrielle poked her head around Xena's broad shoulder and saw the temple doors were open. Once Argo stopped, she slid out of the saddle and straightened out her skirt.

The Warrior Princess swung her feet out of the stirrups and hopped off her mare. She pulled Argo's reins over her head then led her to the wood post. She hitched her horse then followed her friend up the steps and into the quiet temple.

"Hello," Gabrielle called out in the empty temple, but nobody responded. "Maybe we're in luck after all."

Xena scanned about the interior of the temple and agreed there didn't seem to be anybody. She glanced at a few mosaics that reminded her of the last temple to the goddess.

"Now how are we going to get her attention?" Gabrielle bit her lower lip.

"Aphrodite," Xena called.

The bard looked from her partner, who hollered for the goddess again. Then her attention switched to a beautiful urn up on the alter, and Gabrielle slowly developed a sly grin. She casually strolled up the alter and whistled at the urn. "Isn't this extraordinary, Xena?"

The warrior was at the other end of the alter and investigated some of the givings, but she regarded the beautiful urn. "It is." She slotted her eyes at the bard's devilish features.

Gabrielle chuckled and focused back on the urn. "Only fitting for the Goddess of Love." She now lifted her staff and accurately lined up her staff's end with the urn. "It'd be a shame if it broke."

Xena folded her arms and chuckled.

The bard drew her staff back and prepared to wipe out the urn, yet she stiffened her muscles when pink sparkles formed in front of her.

"That is so uncool, Gabs!" Aphrodite folded her arms and stared down the weapon's shaft to the amused green eyes.

The bard chuckled and lowered her staff to her side. "Just trying to get your attention."

"You've totally got it," the disgusted goddess promised. She folded her arms and swayed her pink hips. "So, what's up?"

"Xena," Gabrielle instantly replied. She noted Aphrodite's confused look so she quickly explained, "Xena is up all night and flying up in the sky."

The Goddess of Love stared at the bard, blinked, and turned her head to the Warrior Princes. "Opium totally does that to me too, warrior babe."

Gabrielle drew in her brow tightly then glanced over at her friend. She didn't have a clue what was opium.

Xena rolled her eyes at the goddess then dropped her arms. "I'm not smoking opium, Aphrodite." She came over to the pair.

"Well I can't imagine any other way to fly," Aphrodite seriously replied.

The bard bowed her head and softly groaned. She then looked up and harshly explained, "Xena is turning into a gargoyle at night."

Aphrodite went wide eye and looked at the warrior. "No way!" She developed an excited face then slowly lost it to bafflement. "What's a gargoyle?"

Gabrielle snarled at the goddess because she was getting frustrated.

"Chill, Gabs!" The goddess held up her hands and asked, "Like are you sure you're not turning into the gargoyle with that temper and growl?"

Xena tilted her head and noted, "So you do know what a gargoyle is then."

Aphrodite switched her attention to the warrior. "Those creatures with the wings and claws?"

"Talons," the bard corrected.

"Tomato... tomoto." The goddess waved off the bard then placed her hands on her hips. "So you sprout wings at night, warrior babe?" She tilted her head at the Warrior Princess.

"Any idea who may have caused this?" Xena prompted.

Aphrodite pucked her lips then shook her head. "I don't have a clue."

"You don't think a god could have put a spell on Xena?" the bard tried.

The Goddess of Love turned her head to Gabrielle, who was beside her. "Like I don't keep up on everybody's business." She dropped her arms to her side and looked back at Xena. "We've totally been busy with Dweeb-hak. Like we're tryin' to lock him away so he can't come back."

Xena didn't expect such news, but she was also relieved to hear it. From the corner of her eye, she could tell that Gabrielle was too. "You don't think Ares has anything to do with this?"

Aphrodite softly chuckled and argued, "Like he'd want to see you as some winged creature? Come on, warrior babe he has better things to do." She then cocked her head the other way, stared upwards, and seemed to consider something. "Like aren't gurgles from Britannia?"

"Gargoyles," Xena corrected in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Whatever." The goddess waved off the Warrior Princess. "They look like those grody dryads in the paintings."

Xena gave a low growl and stepped towards the goddess.

Gabrielle moved fast and held out her left hand in front of her partner to stop her. She didn't expect Xena to be so defensive about gargoyles. She saw that Xena held back and suddenly walked away from her and Aphrodite. She gave a soft sigh then looked at the goddess.

Aphrodite blinked at the warrior's tense back but looked at the bard once she spoke.

"Aphrodite..." Gabrielle gave a deep sigh then carefully tried, "Is it possible that it's a spell on Xena?"

The warrior was at the other end of the alter, her back to them but listening to the conversation.

"We need some kind of help here," the bard pleaded.

The Goddess of Love dropped her shoulders and gave a sympathetic look. "I don't know, Gabs. I..." She gazed down at the bard. "I'm just not the Shell Answer Goddess... I'm sorry." She slowly lifted her eyes and focused on the Warrior Princess. "But there has to be somebody that knows about this..."

Xena now faced the alter, and she looked down to the other end at her partner, who stood by the goddess. She had a stone look on her face.

Aphrodite frowned at seeing the warrior's expression. She quickly offered, "Like, I'll try to find something out, but I can't promise anything."

Gabrielle was relieved and gingerly touched the goddess's forearm. "Thank you."

The Goddess of Love sadly smiled at the bard. "Save the thanks if I find anything." She glanced once back at the warrior, who wouldn't meet her gaze. She inwardly sighed and disappeared in a cloud of pink.

The bard came down to her friend, and her staff's low tap echoed in the temple. "Are you okay?" She didn't want to directly bring up Xena's earlier annoyance about Aphrodite's comparison of gargoyles to dryads.

"Yeah," the warrior murmured after a few beats.

Gabrielle stretched out her hand and pressed her warm palm against Xena's soft cheek. "Your headache is bad?"

Xena shut her eyes and enjoyed the bard's touch compared to the pounding against her head. "It increases through the day until sunset."

The bard frowned at this and trailed her hand down until she cupped Xena's chin her palm. "The headache and your gargoyle transformation have to be connected, Xena. At least we know that much."

The warrior huffed and walked away while muttering, "It does nothing to solve the problem." She started out of the temple and back to Argo.

Gabrielle turned on her boot heels and watched her friend leave. She bowed her head and placed her freehand against her brow. She wondered if she wouldn't catch Xena's headache after how poorly this adventure to see Aphrodite turned out. She had hoped they'd find something out, but it seemed liked they'd taken a step back. After a grumble, Gabrielle left the temple and met her friend outside by Argo.

The Warrior Princess was on Argo and waiting for her partner. She put the reins into her left hand then held her right down to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle accepted the help into the saddle. "Where to now?"

"North," Xena supplied, "to the Amazons."

The bard furrowed her eyebrows because she couldn't imagine why Xena wanted to go to the Amazons with this transformation happening to her. Then it struck her from a blind side just as Argo's movement gave her a low jerk in the saddle. "You mean the far north Amazons?"

"Yes," the warrior replied. She pressed Argo into a fast walk because she wanted to get away from the temple before the sunset. "I need to see Yakut about this."

Gabrielle recalled that Yakut was the young shaman Amazon, who Xena had helped while she was recovering in the hospice. She tightened her arm around the warrior's waist. "Xena, it's going to be a long journey up that way." She tilted her head to the side and had a slight view of her friend's profile. "If you want, we can travel through the night and get there faster."

"You need your sleep," the warrior protested.

Gabrielle shook her head and argued, "I'll be fine. If we stop four or so candlemarks before dawn so I can sleep then I'll be okay. Then that'll give you a chance to sleep too." She could see that the warrior was debating the idea now instead of refusing it. "I think it's important we get there sooner so we can figure out what's happened to you."

Xena slightly loosened from her tense stature in the saddle. She freed her left hand and covered it over Gabrielle's. "Alright, but I want you to tell me if you need to stop for rest."

"Promise," the bard insisted.

Xena squeezed her friend's hand. She glanced off to the west and decided they should take a break before the transformation took place. She veered Argo off the quiet road and went into past a few trees then up a hill. She stopped at the top of the hill and stared at the sun that kissed the horizon.

Gabrielle shifted in the saddle and said, "Come on. I'll get dinner prepared for us." She climbed down from the horse then moved aside once the warrior hopped off.

"I can hunt," the warrior offered.

The bard shook her head as she went to the saddlebags. She leaned her staff against her shoulder. "I want to use up the cheese, bread, and fruit before it goes bad." She saw that Xena was removing Argo's tack so that the horse could graze for awhile. "Why don't you sit down and rest a moment." She could tell her friend was worn down both physically and mentally, but she wasn't about to bring it up aloud. She just hoped her suggestion would be taken though.

Xena went over to the large rock that jutted out from the hilltop. She found the coolness of the rock to be a relief. She sat so that she faced the sunset, which was growing very beautiful.

Gabrielle had few items in her hands and the wineskin danging from her right arm. She came over with her staff, which she set on the ground by the rock. Just as she straightened up, she found her best friend hunched forward with a painful look.

"Xena?" the worried bard tried. She reached for her but retracted just as Xena's body started to grow black and enlarge. Gabrielle stepped back and tightly gripped the linen napkin of food.

The Warrior Princess grounded her teeth tightly and continued to resist the transformation that turned her into a large, powerful gargoyle. She gripped the rock under her, but her nails turned into talons and dug into the stone with ease. Slowly her teeth sharpened then her ruby lips blackened. She grew larger and her muscles expanded out over her body as her jawline, brow, and cheeks became sculpted. Finally, her sheathed sword was absorbed into her and wings grew from her back.

"By the gods," Gabrielle murmured. She stared in amazement at her friend's transformation into the black gargoyle, who was powerful and yet beautiful.

The gargoyle had her head bowed, and she released a relieved breath then slowly lifted her head. She pulled her talons from out of the rock and looked at her friend.

Gabrielle held her breath at the gargoyle's sharp sky-blue eyes. She trembled out of unknown nervousness so she held out the linen napkin and joked, "Fruit?"

Very slowly, the gargoyle revealed a warm smile and amusingly replied, "Thank you." She retrieved the food and suddenly felt rather famished.

Gabrielle set the skin down by the rock then went back to the saddlebags for more food. This gave her a moment to recover from her earlier reaction to Xena's transformation. She caught herself fumbling, but she chided herself then brought back a plate with more food for them both. She started to consider whether or not Xena's appetite would be larger because she was a gargoyle.

"It is beautiful," Xena mentioned just as Gabrielle came near. She was watching the last of the sun's setting light.

The bard glanced at the sunset but saw the sun was long gone and the remains were the soft blends of red and orange with hints of blue. She shifted her stare back to the gargoyle. "Yes... it is." She quickly bowed her head and came around her friend then took a seat on the rock. She positioned the plate in her lap and offered, "Take as much as you want."

Xena eyed her friend and wondered if something was wrong. "You are not hungry?"

"I had a large lunch," the bard reminded her friend. "Go on." She plucked up a piece of flatbread herself while her friend carefully took some food. Gabrielle was hungry, but she decided to set aside her appetite forsake of Xena's much larger one. She would have to get the warrior to hunt for breakfast and lunch tomorrow. She could do a rabbit soap, which would be good when they were further north in the cold.

"So the transformation is painful," Gabrielle noted aloud.

The gargoyle was quietly eating but paused and replied, "It is... until I go from gargoyle to human."

The bard tilted her head and considered this information, but she let it go after a beat. She peered up at her friend's angular profile. "How are we going to travel tonight?" She found curious blue-eyes regarding her so she better explained her question. "Are we going to ride together? Or walk..." She shook her head not sure herself.

Xena softly smiled, which showed her teeth brightly against her black lips. "You can ride Argo... I am concerned my weight will harm her." She tilted her head and studied her friend. "I will fly."

Gabrielle nodded and looked back down at her food.

"If you do not mind it?" the gargoyle checked.

The bard shook her head and lifted her head to her partner. "No, I can ride Argo... we can travel further that way."

"Mmmm," Xena softly agreed. She bowed her head slightly closer to Gabrielle and murmured, "I will keep an eye on you."

Gabrielle smiled at her friend. "I know... you always do."

"Not enough," the gargoyle muttered.

But Gabrielle had heard Xena's comment so she stretched out her right hand while she balanced the plate with her other hand. She tenderly touched her friend's arm and squeezed once she understood what Xena meant. "Xena, I made my choice to stop Hope." She studied her best friend's sculpted faces made up of sharp ridges. "I know you said you'd die if it meant the Greater Good. But I couldn't let you die for my mistake... I had to do it, and I'd do it again."

The gargoyle briefly closed her eyes and remembered the moment Gabrielle went over the pit with Hope. She pushed away the image and the dark emotions that followed her afterwards. She focused back on the bard's soft features. "And I cannot go forward if I lose you, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle shook her head and quickly argued, "But I'm suppose to?" She released Xena's arm and covered her chest as her emotions swelled up in her. "I'm expected to just carry on upon your death?" She lowered her hand and hotly explained, "I tried that path, Xena after you... just gave up... on me." She recalled the pain and torment upon Xena's death a year ago then trying to becoming the Amazon Queen.

The gargoyle now turned on the rock so that she faced her friend. She rested her left leg on the stone and looked deeper at her friend. "I did not give up on you."

Gabrielle stayed quiet for a beat and read her friend's expression and eyes. She finally whispered, "Yes, you did." She slid of the rock with the almost empty plate and went around her friend. "You did in my eyes," she softly added as she passed the gargoyle.

Xena lowered her head and closed her eyes for a beat. She thought back on her death and Gabrielle's demand for her to fight to come back. She hadn't realized her death still plagued the bard after so long, but she suspected it wasn't so much the death. But it was about Xena just giving up as if nothing mattered in her life anymore.

Slowly, Xena rose from the rock, and she pulled her wings forward until it caped her body. She hooked her wings' short talons just under her neck then she headed over to her friend.

Gabrielle was putting away things and tried to organize the saddlebags. She closed up the flap but recalled she'd left the wineskin by the rock. She decided she could just lash it down. After a moment, she saw the gargoyle beside her.

"Gabrielle," Xena softly tried in her deeper voice, "I did not mean for you to think I gave up on you."

The bard bowed her head and murmured, "I know but..." She raised her head and looked at her friend with an upset expression. "I guess I just thought that we were... getting closer, but you gave up without much of a fight. It hit me hard because I realized I really didn't mean as much to you as I thought I did, and I was delusional in thinking we were getting close."

Xena stayed quiet for a beat once she realized what may have happened those hard days for her friend. She carefully read between Gabrielle's words, and it harshly hit Xena.

Gabrielle said nothing else and started to feel a bit embarrassed about saying so much. She knew Xena was dissecting her speech, and she didn't want to wait for the results. She stepped around her large, powerful friend and decided to get the wineskin.

The gargoyle quickly moved and blocked the bard's path. She held out her hand to stop the bard. "You have not figured out how much you mean to me?" She lowered her hand once she saw that Gabrielle wasn't going to sidestep her. "I did everything possible to find you after I thought you died in that pit." She stopped but sternly added in a rumbled voice, "I did not give up on you."

Gradually, the bard lifted her eyes to meet the bright blue ones high up. She turned her head away as a few tears trickled down her cheek.

Xena quickly reacted and pulled her best friend into her body. Her arms slipped out from under her large wings and snared the bard. She held Gabrielle close to her black body.

The bard slid her arms past the wings and encircled Xena's waist. She dropped her cheek against Xena's bust and closed her eyes. She inhaled the sharp scent of spice and leather that was her partner.

Xena thought back on all the days after her rebirth and how Gabrielle had pulled away from her. They still traveled, fought together, ate meals side by side, and constantly laughed. But she'd noticed that Gabrielle kept a certain emotional distance from her. It would also explain why Gabrielle had become so increasingly jealous of Lao Ma and the debt Xena owed to Lao Ma. If only she'd saw it for herself instead of having Gabrielle tell her now. Xena had resolved that perhaps Gabrielle was never attracted to her beyond their friendship. Now she knew otherwise.

The bard settled her emotions and withdrew from Xena, but only so far before the strong arms halted her. She gazed up at Xena's concerned features.

"You were right about us getting closer," Xena brought up.

Gabrielle clenched her jaw and waited to hear where this would go now.

Xena sensed how nervous Gabrielle was because Gabrielle was stiff in her arms. "I know it has been a long time since then... and maybe this is not the best time to ask considering my situation." She hesitated but still asked, "But can we try again?" She could tell from her friend's eyes that she was unsure so Xena murmured, "Please."

Gabrielle knew her friend was being sincere and truly wanted it. She nervously swallowed then hoarsely whispered, "Yes." She then couldn't help her smile when Xena smiled first.

"Thank you," the gargoyle murmured in her heavy voice.

The bard patted her friend's side then urged, "Come on. We should start traveling." She realized how dark it was now. She slipped away from her friend and went back to the rock for the wineskin and her staff.

"Will you be okay riding Argo alone?" Xena tucked her arms back under her wings. She turned to her friend, who was coming back.

Gabrielle approached her partner but glanced at the horse. "We'll be fine." She grinned. "Right, girl?"

Argo twisted her head around and huffed at the bard which brought her owner's attention to her.

Xena locked her eyes with Argo and something passed between her and Argo. She then moved away from the bard and horse. "You should wear your cloak... it will be chilly soon."

The bard silently agreed and decided to lash down the wineskin first then she retrieved the cloak from the other saddlebag. She went to the saddle and paused as if considering how she'd get in the saddle.

Xena retrieved the staff from her friend and lashed it down to the side of the bags. She stepped backwards a few times and waited until her best friend was on the horse.

Gabrielle adjusted the cloak around her body then she took the reins into her hands. She felt settled and nodded at the gargoyle. "I can wait for you to get into the air."

The gargoyle took one step back but stopped. "Go ahead... I will catch up."

The bard nodded but didn't signal Argo right away. For a beat, she studied the gargoyle, who idly allowed her tail to swoosh in the air. She then clicked at Argo. "Come on, girl." She tugged on the right rein and guided the horse back to the road.

Xena waited then turned and rushed off into the darkness.

Gabrielle glanced back over her shoulder, but she couldn't see nor hear Xena now. She shook her head and sadly smiled but kept Argo on track. She leaned forward in the saddle when Argo climbed up onto the road. She turned the horse to the left, which would take her north. The ride on the northern road was rather quiet and made it go slower, especially because Gabrielle couldn't talk to Xena. She slightly grinned at that thought and wondered if it was because she couldn't talk at Xena.

After a several, long candlemarks passed, Gabrielle started become weary. She brushed back her bangs then rubbed her cheek in hopes it'd help wake her. She debated whether to stop and hope Xena would come down. But the more she considered, she decided against it since they needed to get as far as possible.

Argo also was growing sluggish after being rode so hard today. She released a hefty sigh then jerked her head against the reins.

Gabrielle was jarred by the noise Argo made. She straightened up in the saddle though when she heard travelers coming in the opposite direction. She focused hard and picked out men's voices, which made her stomach twist. She didn't like this.

Argo came to a stop when her bit was pulled back. She softly whined at the humans coming towards her and Gabrielle.

The bard swung her boots out of the saddle, quickly got her staff free, and walked in front of the golden mare. In the moon's slice, she could make out the men's weapons and armor attire. "Great," she muttered, "Where are you, Xena?" She glanced up at the sky, but she couldn't see much between the darkness and treetops. She grumbled and returned her focus to her current situation.

"Well, well," the bandit cheerfully brought up. "Boys, it looks like we have some company on the road tonight." He looked back at his three comrades beside him.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes and lifted her staff in a defensive position.

"You look rather lonely out here, little girl in the middle of the night." The leader reached for his sword hilt at this side. To his right, his comrade revealed a mace.

"Looks can be deceiving," Gabrielle replied. She freed her left hand and brushed back her cloak to give her more freedom. "I'm not as alone as you think."

The leader chuckled and leaned to his right then left. He pretended to look for somebody but shrugged. "All I see is you and your pretty horse." He slowly extracted his sword. "Either you can come with us, and we'll probably let you live." He then smirked. "Or we can force you to come with us."

"I'm not volunteering," Gabrielle smartly replied, "and good luck forcing me." She displayed a confident smirk. Off to her left but slightly in front of her, she heard a low noise from a tree branch that reminded her of how Amazons moved in trees.

"Are you going to smite us, little girl?"

Gabrielle chuckled at the question that made her think back to years ago when she was asked a similar question. "No," she coolly replied, "I don't need to." She became casually and lowered her staff to her side. She leaned into it. "I dare you to try me."

The leader noticed his comrades were curious but not at all deterred. He was in agreement. "Your funeral, girl." He spun his sword then signaled to go for her. He started forward but slowly stopped at a low, dangerous growl from the trees to his right. Once the growl stopped, he softly asked, "Did you hear that?"

"What was it?" another bandit urged. There was a note of fear in his voice.

Gabrielle bit her lower lip to hold back her giggles. She swallowed them down then called, "I'm waiting, boys." She held out her free arm in offering.

The leader stilled his fears and took a few more steps, which caused the growl to return but much louder and ferocious than earlier. He stopped again and looked in the direction of the growl, which had not stopped.

"Forget her, Ligeia!" a bandit called to his leader.

The leader, Ligeia, wasn't completely diswayed and slotted his eyes at the bard. He noticed the growl had stopped finally so he lifted his sword towards the girl, who was not that far from him now. Despite his courageous stupidity, he cautiously took his final steps at Gabrielle. The earlier growl erupted into a roar then suddenly he was slammed to the ground.

The three, other bandits cried out frantic words then backed away from their leader. They stole one last looks at the black creature that was over top of Ligeia, but they frantically fled.

Ligeia opened his eyes and found furious, glowing blue eyes boring into him. He screamed at the monster that grabbed him by the throat.

The powerful creature climbed off her weak opponent, but as she stood up she lifted the bandit up from the ground. She tightened her hand around his small throat and bared her sharp teeth at him.

"What are you?" Ligeia breathlessly demanded.

Xena snarled and brought the man's face closer to hers. She deeply hissed, "I am a gargoyle."

Gabrielle edged closer as a tempting idea came to mind. She held out her free hand at Xena. "Wait... don't do it." She noted that both the gargoyle and Ligeia looked at her in unison, but she directed her words at Xena. "I know it's easier to just kill him and eat his heart," she ranted, "but think about what we can do with him."

The gargoyle faintly arched her eyebrow ridge at Gabrielle's demand for her not to eat his heart. She became disgusted just at the thought, yet when she looked back at him, she could see he was absolutely terrified of her. She considered whether he'd die just dangling in her grip. She now understood what the bard was up to so she snarled and questioned, "And what good is he other than... meeeat?" she dangerously drew out just to encourage the act. For more effect, she lifted her left hand and brought her talons close to his chest where his heart rested.

Ligeia paled and almost fainted until he heard the girl's next words.

"We'll I'm sure after this he won't attack another person again," Gabrielle rambled. She glanced at the bandit, who looked like he was going to pass out. "Because if he does then you'll find him. A gargoyle never forgets its prey."

Xena gave a low, rumble and sneered at her prey in her talons. "Will you swear it, human?"

"Y-y-yes." Ligeia was still fearful, but he managed to nod his head. "Please," he begged. "I don't want t-t-to die."

The gargoyle lowered the bandit down closer to her face, and she held him there. She gazed deep into his eyes with hers, which glowed bright blue with anger. She suddenly growled then abruptly tossed him like a rag.

Ligeia landed harshly on his side, but he desperately climbed to his shaky limbs.

"Run," Gabrielle quickly instructed him. "I can't promise she won't hunt you."

The bandit didn't need to hear anything else, and he fearfully raced off. He looked back over his shoulder at the young woman, who calmly stood beside the large creature. He picked up speed as if Cerebus was after him. He would never attacked another person in fear the gargoyle would return and kill him.

"Is he gone?" the bard murmured.

Xena had her head turned in the bandit's direction. She had excellent night vision as a gargoyle, and she no longer saw the bandit down the road. "Yes." She turned to her partner. "Eat his heart?"

Gabrielle chuckled at her friend's grossed out look. "Hey, he doesn't know any different. He just thinks you're some big, nasty monster that's going to kill him." She shrugged ."It's worth playing up a bit." She noted Xena's grin, which she mimicked too. "I thought he was going to pee himself, Xena."

The gargoyle huffed then she drew her wings in to cape her body.

Gabrielle tilted her head once she realized Xena's eyes had calmed down and no longer glowed like earlier. She recalled how last night they must have done the same thing when Xena fought with the wolves. She found it rather fascinating.

"What?" Xena inquired after noticing the bard's expression.

"Your eyes," Gabrielle prompted, "they... they seem to light up whenever you're angry."

"Light up?" the gargoyle considered this then nodded. She switched topics though and mentioned, "I saw you dozing off a few times in the saddle."

Gabrielle flushed at being caught. "I'm sorry... I just..."

"I know." The gargoyle developed a slight frown. "Perhaps we should make camp then."

The bard touched her friend's wing covered arm. "I can probably go for another candlemark."

Xena studied the bard's features then seemed to give in but voiced, "I will walk with you."

"Xena, I can ride Argo and you can fly."

"No," the gargoyle sternly replied.

Gabrielle sighed because she could tell her friend wouldn't change her mind. "Let me get Argo." She adjusted her cloak as she went to Argo. She decided to lash down her staff to since she probably wouldn't need it.

Xena waited, and her tail slowly flickered back and forth. She then started walking beside her friend once Gabrielle was at her side. "You were overly confident earlier."

"I had every reason to be," the smug bard responded. She grinned at her partner. "I have a gargoyle at my side." She tilted her head. "I mean what's more dangerous than a gargoyle, who is the Warrior Princess?"

"Perhaps a grumpy bard in the morning," Xena needled.

"Oh you are so funny," Gabrielle shot back. She tried to shove her friend away from her, which would have normally worked but absolutely failed against Xena's increased weight.

The gargoyle softly chuckled at the bard's attempt. "Something like pushing a horse?"

The bard smirked and easily torment, "Or a cow."

Xena growled deep at her friend then flashed her teeth in a dangerous manner.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the act. "Please," she muttered. "You forget I've dealt with you when you've caught the common cold." She recalled that one winter awhile ago. "Nothing can scare me now."

The gargoyle deepened her growl and suddenly grabbed her friend, who dropped the reins. She had Gabrielle in her arms but lowered her head close to Gabrielle's just as she flared her wings open in a wide spread. "Even your fear of heights?" she dared the bard.

Gabrielle paled and hastily demanded, "Don't you dare." She gazed up into mischief blue eyes. "Xena, I will never ever never forgive you if you do what I think you're thinking."

Xena evilly smiled at the bard's threat. She bent her knees and gave a low growl.

"Nooooo!" Gabrielle screamed as her feet were lifted off the ground. She and Xena rocketed straight up into the trees. She briefly felt her feet on a tree branch before she and Xena shot straight up again and through the tree tops. "Xenaaaaa!"

The gargoyle launched them straight up into the night sky. She had her wings spread out and curled them slightly to capture the wind. She tightly held Gabrielle by her waist as they were swiftly lifted up and up into the sky.

"Ooooh my gods!" the bard cried out in fear. She wrapped herself completely around Xena's body and buried her face into Xena's neck. "You're going to kill us," she yelled over the fast winds.

The gargoyle tilted her head back and gazed up at the stars, but she could not reach them. She briefly closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the wind brushing over her body. She was alive despite her partner was frantic. At that thought, she grinned and adjusted her wings so that they no longer grabbed at the wind.

Gabrielle felt them hang in midair for a heartbeat then they started falling back to earth. She dug her nails into the gargoyle's soft, leather skin and screamed, "Xenaaa! Stop this!"

Xena gradually opened her eyes and looked past her feet at the earth that was coming towards them. She felt Gabrielle's death grip on her body but she coolly demanded, "Nothing scares you?"

"Only one thing scares me!" Gabrielle screamed, "You doing... nothing!" She hid her face back into Xena's neck, squeezed her eyes tightly, and softly begged, "Please."

Xena hadn't expected Gabrielle's answer, but she focused on their speedy fall. She tilted their bodies so she was over top the bard then she allowed her wings to grab the winds. She dove down towards the earth but at an angle before she arched back up and gained control.

Gabrielle had her legs wrapped around Xena's lower waist, her arms around Xena's shoulders, and she was held securely by Xena's arms. She knew her back was parallel with the ground, but she didn't dare look down.

"I have you," Xena softly promised. She indeed had her strong arms across the bard's shoulders and lower back. "We are going back down." She made the descent then carefully made her landing on the road.

Gabrielle quickly released Xena, but she ended up falling to the ground because she was weak from fear. She got her hands under her body and heavily breathed. She prayed her heartbeat would slow down.

Xena frowned and became extremely worried at Gabrielle's reaction. She hadn't expected it to scare Gabrielle so badly. She quickly knelt beside her friend and asked, "Are you okay?" She found fiery green eyes on her, which made her recoil.

"I hope you're satisfied," the bard snapped. She finally got to her shaky feet and collected her staff. She adjusted her cloak too then hastily walked past her friend.

"Gabrielle," Xena called in a heavy tone. She stood up and watched her friend rush off down the road. She cursed and went to Argo for the reins. She clicked once at her horse then opened her long, muscular legs into a wide stride to catch up. She had indeed taken the teasing too far tonight.

Gabrielle had a short gate, but she could move fast due to the muscles in her legs she'd built up over the years. She heard the gargoyle and horse just behind her.

"Gabrielle," Xena tried again.

The bard looked over her shoulder at her friend and hotly warned, "Just give me space." She looked back at the road.

The gargoyle softly sighed then allowed her pace to slow down. It was rare that Gabrielle ever asked her for space, but Xena knew when to respect such a rare request. She brushed her taloned fingers through her black mane and considered what to say once Gabrielle cooled down. She also mulled Gabrielle's earlier statement about her doing nothing being Gabrielle's biggest fear.

Gabrielle remained quiet and silently fumed about what'd happened. She didn't like how Xena launched her into the air, but it was more than just that. There were plenty of times in the past where her and Xena tormented each other to no end and neither of them got upset. Well, she had to admit the time Xena ruined her frying pan and scroll had really set her off. But she just didn't like how Xena could easily grab her then scared the wits out of her without any of her control.

Xena tilted her head and carefully studied the bard's posture and shoulders. She noticed the bard's pace had slowed down too. She sensed that it may be safe now so she gradually edged closer to the bard. She then silently came to Gabrielle's side, but she still didn't dare say anything. She considered how to get on the bard's good side.

Gabrielle saw Xena from the corner of her eye, yet she refused to open the conversation.

The gargoyle wasn't the most apt at sensitive talks. She tried another tactic by lifting then stretching out her tail and gently brought it behind the bard's lower back.

Gabrielle felt the tail snake around her waist then she couldn't ignore Xena's hidden signal to come closer to her. She dramatically sighed, stopped, and turned to her best friend. She noted the gargoyle's apologetic expression that made Gabrielle give in with ease. She drew into her friend, and the gargoyle's tail pulled her closer still.

Xena warmly hugged her partner and bowed her head down. In her deep voice, she softly whispered, "I am sorry, Gabrielle."

"I know," the bard murmured. She remained still and enjoyed the gargoyle's strong body holding her close. She sensed the warm tail against her skin at her lower back and the small, pointed tip just past her side. "I don't think the flying straight up scared me compared to us just falling." She shifted her head and rested her cheek against the gargoyle. "I started to think you weren't going to do something about it."

Now Xena understood the bard's earlier remark. She sadly sighed and promised, "I will not stop... I will not stop until we are ready to stop."

Gabrielle tilted her head back and found blue eyes looking back at her. "And you told me that people in our profession don't live long." She revealed a soft grin.

The gargoyle released a deep chuckle. "That is true, but perhaps we will be an exception."

"You tend to be an exception to all the rules," the bard tormented.

"Hmmm," Xena muttered. She started to withdraw but offered, "Let's start looking for a spot to camp." She released the bard, mostly except for her tail.

Gabrielle noticed this which made her curious. She twisted her torso to the right and reached for the strong tail. She had it in her right hand and deduced the tail to be made up of pure muscle.

The gargoyle curiously watched her friend inspect her tail then after a moment, she slid her tail from Gabrielle's warm hand. "Come on."

Gabrielle silently agreed and took Argo's reins again. "Come on, girl." She rubbed the golden mare's nose in sympathy to the horse's tired manner.

Xena realized that her horse was just as tired as her best friend. She decided it was best to quickly find good camping grounds. She led the way but scanned over the area for a location. Her excellent night vision helped her speed up the process, and she headed off the road. "This way."

The bard followed but decided to strike up a conversation. "So, what do gargoyles eat anyway?"

Xena had a gentle grin at the question. But she teased, "Our favorite are bards."

"Haha," the bard responded, "I would think we'd be too chatty for gargoyles."

"Hmmm that is true," Xena tormented. She deeply chuckled at the bard's mock glower. She spotted a good campsite just ahead after they passed some trees and into open landscape. "How does this look?"

"Perfect... like always." Gabrielle caught her friend's grin.

"How about you get the bedrolls... and yourself ready. I will make the campfire and take care of Argo."

The bard had a dubious expression. "Xena, I can do Argo's tack... it'll be easier for me than-"

"I will be fine," the gargoyle insisted.

Gabrielle could tell she wouldn't win this argument so she nodded. She went about getting the bedrolls and furs organized then she prepared to get ready for bed. She left her staff by her bedroll then she went over to her friend, who just finished lighting the fire with flint stones.

Xena rose back up to her full, amazing height and looked at the bard. "Go lay down."

"In a moment," the bard promised. She watched the small flames continue to grow and hungrily eat the branches. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I am okay," the gargoyle promised. After Gabrielle's nod, she noticed something was on the bard's mind. But she patiently waited to see if the bard would say what first.

Gabrielle bit back a yawn then gazed up at her friend. "You know, you're... more yourself when you're a gargoyle than in human form." She could tell by the tilt of Xena's head that it meant Xena was intrigued by her observation. "When you're human, you're tired, easily frustrated, short tempered, and have that headache." She noted Xena folding her arms. "But as a gargoyle, you're just yourself... and it worries me."

Xena gave a soft sigh then nodded. "I suppose you are right." She hadn't picked up on that until Gabrielle brought it up now.

"Maybe we're just looking at this the wrong way," the bard continued. She bowed her head some then murmured, "We're acting like this is a bad thing." She lifted her head until she met Xena's eyes. "We looking at your transformation like it's a curse, but it's not if you really think about it."

Xena quietly considered this for a beat.

Gabrielle edged closer to her partner and quietly admitted, "I'm less worried about your transformation to a gargoyle than when you're human with this headache."

The gargoyle was surprised by Gabrielle's words. She had expected quite the reverse because that's all that was on her mind, but only when she transformed back to human. She really didn't think negatively about being a gargoyle when she was transformed into one.

"Come on," Gabrielle cut into the Xena's deep thoughts, "I told you that I'd be there for you no matter who's body you're in... Callisto's or a snaked-haired Gorgon."

"Even an overbearing, black gargoyle?" Xena softly teased but behind her joke she was serious.

"I'll be there," Gabrielle promised. She softened just as Xena smiled affectionately at her.

Instinctively, the gargoyle closed in the small space between her and Gabrielle then pulled Gabrielle into her arms. Gabrielle's arms slipped around her waist, and their bodies molded together.

Gabrielle still had her smile because she knew her acceptance was what meant a lot to Xena. She rested her cheek against Xena, but she was surprised when the gargoyle's large wings wrapped around them. She was now completely cloaked by her best friend, and her stomach fluttered at the sensation. She slowly lifted her head and gazed up into tender blue eyes.

Xena lowered her head until her brow pressed against Gabrielle's in a gargoyle's most intimate display. She had her eyes closed and knew Gabrielle had done the same.

Gabrielle understood that somehow Xena's ridge against her forehead was a meaningful action from a gargoyle. She didn't necessarily know what it meant, but she knew that it meant a lot to this gargoyle. She briefly considered whether this was equivalent to a kiss or perhaps even more. She didn't have a chance to decide once Xena lifted her head from hers. She couldn't help her smile at Xena's tender features.

"You need to sleep," the gargoyle insisted, her voice rumbled deep.

"I know," the bard softly replied. She tried to resist the shiver down her spine from Xena's heavy voice.

Xena forced herself to withdraw her wings then her arms. "Come on." She needed to untack Argo still, which she hoped would be easy despite her larger hands and talons.

Gabrielle gave into going to sleep. She went to the bedrolls, sat on hers, and slowly unlaced her boots. She glanced a few times at her friend, who untacked the golden mare. She secretly grinned at how Xena seemed to initially have trouble but managed somehow. Gabrielle finally curled up under the furs and snuggled down. She was absolutely exhausted from a long day.

Xena set Argo's saddle down on the ground, the last chore. When she straightened up, she drew in her wings around her body and hooked the small talons under her neck. She went over to the campfire but as she passed Gabrielle, she visually checked to see that her friend was under the furs. She was satisfied and took a seat on the large stone in front of the campfire. She softly sighed then propped up her feet against the side of the stone; her long, heel talon slightly dug into the stone.

Gabrielle was on her side and faced the campfire's direction. She was almost to her dreamscape, but she pulled back and forced her eyes open. She slowly focused on the fire then on her best friend, whose black skin glowed yellow in the firelight. She watched how the gargoyle seemed to study her large, talon hands.

Xena felt Gabrielle's curious, green eyes on her so she slowly looked over at the bard. She turned her hands over so her palms faced the ground. She cocked her head to the side and steadily held the bard's stare.

After a few but long beats, Gabrielle deciphered the gargoyle's open offer, and she climbed to her bare feet. She carefully made her way across the distance to Xena.

Xena freed her wings and quietly opened them enough. She warmly welcomed the bard into her arms and body. She secured Gabrielle in her arms then with her right foot, she pushed them off the rock. She slipped down to the cold ground and pressed her back against the rock.

Gabrielle became situated in the gargoyle's arms and managed her head against Xena's chest. Then at her back, the gargoyle's warm tail snaked around her lower back and held her closer. Just as Xena drew her wings around them, Gabrielle closed her eyes and finally let herself drift to sleep while snuggled into her friend's warm, soft body.

Xena tilted her head back until it rested against the rock. She stared up at the stars for some time. She thought back on the past days and what'd passed between her and Gabrielle. At the thought of now having Gabrielle in her arms, she bowed her head until her forehead pressed into the top of Gabrielle's head.

But without realization, the rather calm gargoyle gradually fell asleep in the last candlemark before dawn. She slept hard and never shifted from her position or moved Gabrielle. Once dawn was near, the sun had peeked over the eastern horizon and softened the dark camp with early daylight. Xena had transformed from gargoyle to human without any notice.

Gabrielle stirred first because she became cold now that there were no wings to hold in the body heat. She groggily raised her head, which caused Xena to wake up.

The warrior blinked a few times then realized it was dawn. She couldn't recall ever falling asleep, yet it had happened, somehow. She gazed down at herself and Gabrielle wrapped around each other, and she had a lopsided smile.

"Xena," the bard muttered just before a chill rippled down her back.

The Warrior Princess mentally gathered herself and forced her tired body to move. She carefully and slowly climbed to her feet but cradled Gabrielle into her arms. She brought the bard to her bedroll and lowered her by it. "Come on... get under the furs."

Gabrielle lazily crawled into her bedroll then curled up under the cool furs. She shook from a small chill but her furs started to warm up.

Xena sat on her bedroll and steadily worked to undress until she only had on her leathers. She softly groaned once her back met the bedroll, and the furs wrapped around her. She turned her head to Gabrielle and whispered, "Go back to sleep."

Gabrielle didn't have to be told twice, but she smiled and closed her eyes.

Xena let a small chuckle silently shake her body, yet she too followed her friend's example. This morning, she fell asleep more peacefully than the past few days.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Xena concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Violence:** There is violence.

**Subtext:** Yes, this where subtext is maintext.

**Summary:** Set just after Xena and Gabrielle stop the Destroyer and Hope, they're headed to southern Greece to get away from everything that happened in Potidaea. But an overnight stay in a small village brings on news about a monster, which Xena promptly investigates while Gabrielle worries it may be the Destroyer again. Despite no evidence of it being the Destroyer, Gabrielle quickly discovers who the creature is and tries to help solve the creature's mystery.

**Homepage:** www . redhope . net

Started: January 27, 2009

Series 3: **Putting the Puzzle Together** – Story #27

**The Warrior Gargoyle**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 5**

The duo had awaken by midmorning and decided on a large breakfast so they could skip lunch. Xena made sure to check over the bard's wound and was rather satisfied that it was fine. She only rubbed in the scar reducing salve then promised Gabrielle it would look much better in a fortnight. Gabrielle sure hoped for it too.

After packing, Xena saddled her horse and climbed up onto Argo's back. She left the reins alone until she had Gabrielle up in the saddle behind her. She waited for Gabrielle to lash down her staff then Xena took the reins and tapped Argo's side. She took them back to the northern road.

They traveled all day and didn't stop unless it was for a brief break. Xena gauged that they were probably just south of Amphipolis and the Strymon river. She certainly recognized the area.

"Did you want to stop in Amphipolis for the night?" Gabrielle guessed her partner's response but thought to still offer it anyway.

"No," the warrior murmured. But she gently patted her friend's arm around her waist. She wanted to get further northeast to where Yakut's nation lied in the Thrace mountains.

"Are we going to travel through the night again?"

"Yes," Xena answered, "if you don't mind. We won't travel for as long."

"That's fine," the bard promised. She lowered her head and rested her cheek against the warrior's shoulder. Her temple slightly pressed into the bronze swirl on Xena's shoulder pad.

"Get some rest," the Warrior Princes insisted. She heard the bard's soft sigh, which made Xena grin because she figured the bard would doze off.

Gabrielle indeed fell asleep and would feel more ready for tonight's travel. Perhaps she was starting to keep odd candlemarks like her best friend. It was just a candlemark before sunset that she felt the continuous sway come to a slow stop. Gabrielle lifted her head from the warrior's shoulder and rubbed away her sleepy expression. She brushed back her hair and scanned the beautiful scenery around her.

"Dinner time?" Gabrielle checked.

Xena softly chuckled. "Yes." She slipped her boots from the stirrup. "How does salmon sound?"

The bard perked up at this proposition. "We're staying by the Strymon then?"

"Mmmhmmm." Xena hopped out of the saddle then turned around just as the bard slid off. "Or do you prefer eel?"

Gabrielle shot a glare at her friend. "Salmon... please."

"Can you setup camp while I go down to the river to fish?"

The bard nodded and reminded, "I'll do anything to have salmon tonight." She rolled her eyes when Xena laughed at her.

The warrior left the bard to her chores while she went down to the river. On the way, she freed a small leather string from her side and tied up her hair into a bun. She took seat on a small rock by the river's edge and worked at getting her boots off. While she did so, she considered last night and her conversations with Gabrielle. She briefly wondered whether or not Gabrielle thought the conversations were between bard and gargoyle versus Gabrielle and Xena. She grew slightly concerned that her friend may start to separate Xena as two individuals such as human and gargoyle. The warrior set her thoughts aside and went into the cool river until the water lapped at her leather skirt.

Xena circled once then twice but finally went still and tilted her head to the side. From the corner of her eye, she was able to gather the light the right way and see deeper into the murky water. She let her hands hover in the air just above the water. Then her body's skin heightened to the movements in the water around her legs. There was a slight brush against her right leg, and Xena suddenly drove her hands into the water. Within a beat, Xena had swung around and tossed a pinkish fish, which hopped around a few times next to the riverbank.

The Warrior Princess returned to her fishing task and focused again on finding another salmon. She broke away from it a beat when she heard soft boot steps coming to the riverbank.

"I thought you'd have a whole school by now," the bard tormented. She settled onto the rock by the river's side. She didn't have her staff which made it easier for her to settle down. She glanced at the one salmon that flapped its tail once.

"Patience," the warrior chided.

Gabrielle hummed and lifted her right arm. She rested her elbow on her knee then leaned her cheek into her hand. She grinned while she watched her friend fish. "You know," she suggested, "you may want to get extra."

Xena didn't respond, but her hands flashed into the water. She snared another salmon, which she tossed towards the shore.

Gabrielle squealed and barely caught the salmon, but she tossed it beside the other one. "Nice try!"

The warrior evilly chuckled and tilted her head back at the water's surface. "So, why do I need extra? Did you invite guests?"

The bard rolled her eyes, leaned forward, and plucked a riverstone from the damp ground. She then tossed it near the warrior, which disrupted her fishing ambiance. She received a dark look from her tall friend. Gabrielle chuckled but finally explained, "You have a bigger stomach to feed when you're a gargoyle."

"That is true," the warrior softly granted. But she suddenly grabbed for another fish that'd gotten to close to her. She threw it faster at Gabrielle than last time.

"Xena!" Gabrielle was slapped in the chest by the salmon. She hissed and shoved the fish out of her now damp lap. "My skirt is going to smell like fish!"

"Naaaah," the warrior brushed off.

The bard softly growled while she wiped her neck and chest clean.

"You said you'd do anything for salmon," the warrior needled.

Gabrielle grumbled but quickly noted, "You seem to be feeling better today." She became a bit serious at Xena's expression.

The warrior slightly looked back at her friend but went returned to fishing. "I slept better... I still have the headache, but it's not as bad today."

The bard took that as a good sign. She had a thought come to mind about this morning. "Did you fall asleep... before dawn, I mean?"

"Yes," Xena answered in a distant voice. She was focused on the fish that was coming in her range then she made a grab for it.

Gabrielle was prepared this time and caught the fish. She put it beside the others and counted four all together. "I think one more may do it," she suggested. She then tilted her head. "So you fell asleep last night." She nibbled on her lip and muttered, "That's good, right?"

Xena snared one last salmon but this time brought it to shore with her. She dropped it on top of the others then took a seat beside her friend. "I think it's a good sign," she answered to the bard's earlier question.

Gabrielle was surprised Xena had heard her, but she shouldn't put it past Xena either. She glanced down at the fish that were slowly dying. She could almost taste the salmon flavor. A bump to her left shoulder from Xena drew her attention to Xena.

"About last night..." Xena was hesitant, especially when she saw how Gabrielle grew slightly tense. She knew they were already thinking about the same topic, so she pressed herself to talk about it. "I was being honest." She detected some tension recede from her partner. "I know awhile ago we talked about us..." She couldn't find the right words.

"Having a relationship," Gabrielle finished for her friend.

Xena slightly nodded then continued to speak. "And we were going to give it a try but then I died shortly after our agreement." She paused and shifted her eyes to the slowly moving Strymon river. "I understand why you withdrew from me... because you thought I gave up, and you were angry."

The bard lowered her gaze and stared at her own hands. "I was hurt," she admitted. "And I think it scared me... in the back of my mind, I kept thinking if I became that close to you again and then you die... how hard it would hurt me." She peered up at her friend. "As much as it hurt to lose my best friend... How hard would it be to lose my lover too?" She dropped her eyes and shook her head. "Maybe I wasn't ready to go down that road with you like I thought before you died."

"I understand," the warrior softly replied. She noticed Gabrielle's surprise which made Xena quietly sigh. "That's why I never pursued anything after I came back unless you made the first step."

Gabrielle had her head bowed but quietly brought up an earlier memory. "You remember a moon ago when we were trying to get the Mystic Diamond back from Aphrodite?" She saw the warrior's nod so she continued. "I had fallen in the river but you got me out then being full of myself..." Gabrielle chuckled which made Xena grin for a beat. "I said my reflection embraced me... yadda, yadda." She waved her hand around in the air. "Then after I told you that I realized there was only one person for me and that it was myself." She looked up at Xena and saw the distant hurt in those blue eyes that reminded her of that day. "I can still see that look on your face during and after my rant."

Xena turned away once she realized she probably had that same look again. She laced her hands together and painfully admitted, "I think I deserved it that day."

Gabrielle stretched out her hand and covered hers over Xena's bigger ones. "I was full of myself that day, Xena." She squeezed her partner's hands tightly. "I spent a good year falling for any boy that bobbed by me. And that whole time everything I wanted was right next to me." She grinned at her friend, who gave a low chuckle. She was pleased when Xena's unlaced her hands and took Gabrielle's into hers. "I had a starry-eyed crush on you in the first year too. But I eventually did some maturing... just not enough to be totally ready." She caught Xena's knowing grin, but she became serious again. "I think after this year... nothing will be the same, for you or me." She found curious blue eyes on her, and she leaned over then whispered, "I'm also finally ready."

Xena softened at this, and she knew it was true too. She'd watched Gabrielle's enormous progression over the years. But before she could say anything, she saw a sternness enter the bard's normally gentle green eyes.

"I do just have one request before we take the next step," the bard prompted.

The warrior actually felt nervous but managed, "Alright."

"Your late nights in the villages have to stop," Gabrielle seriously informed. "There's no way that-"

"I know," Xena quickly cut in, "I know." She dropped her tense shoulders and looked at her friend. "I was thinking about that the other night when I went to check on Argo." She shook her head and explained, "I decided that night that I needed to stop." She huffed and muttered, "I'm surprised you waited this long to say anything."

"It wasn't really my place." Gabrielle shrugged and reminded, "It was your call." She knew her words probably surprised Xena, but it was something she'd thought long and hard about over the years. "It's not like I didn't notice how few and far between they became."

"It's been almost a year now," Xena softly admitted. There were times she'd been out late, but she hadn't found somebody to quench her desires. Instead, she'd often left the village with sword in hand and done a few candlemarks of drills to work it out of her system.

Gabrielle was shocked because she expected it to have been a few moons ago. She pushed past her surprise and quietly asked, "Is it something that happens because you want different... lovers or because..." She wasn't sure how to explain her thoughts.

Xena hastily caught up to what the bard was thinking so she insisted, "No, it's nothing like that." She saw how Gabrielle calmed, but she still wanted Gabrielle to understand. "It's an old habit from my warlord days where bloodlust and... sex become intermixed."

The bard could understand what her friend told her. She slightly lowered her head and quietly checked, "Is it something I'm going to have to worry about?" She wanted an honest answer from her friend.

Xena had a sad expression and leaned closer to her friend. "I wouldn't cheat on you, Gabrielle." She then leaned her forehead against Gabrielle's temple. "You mean far too much to me for such games."

Gabrielle was relieved and closed her eyes at those words. She knew Xena's word was very good, and she felt better now understanding the long time mystery. She lost her thoughts though when soft lips brushed her temple. Gabrielle lifted her head and shyly smiled at her friend. She knew what was about to happen, but she wasn't sure how to approach it.

Xena, though, didn't require thought for something she'd wanted for years. She ducked her head lower and captured Gabrielle's soft lips.

The bard's breath was hitched, but she calmed and slowly melted into the gentle kiss. She pressed her palm into Xena's warm cheek then finally opened her mouth. Instantly her stomach twisted at the sensation of Xena's tongue brushing across hers. She slipped her hand off Xena's cheek and hooked the back of Xena's neck instead, which she realized was bare because Xena still had her hair up.

Xena gripped the rock with one hand while she held Gabrielle's side with her left. She gradually ended the kiss but gently nipped at the bard's lower lip. She chuckled at Gabrielle choked squeal, but she came back for a quick kiss to ebb the earlier surprise bite. She lifted her head and smiled at the bard's smoky green eyes.

Gabrielle softly cleared her throat then shyly asked, "How about that salmon dinner?"

Xena decided to let the bard have some space to process what just happened between them. She grinned but tried to keep her amusement out of her tone. "I'll clean the fish while you get the herbs and oil ready."

The bard slotted her eyes and teased, "You know more about cooking than you pretend."

The warrior chuckled at her friend. "I know a few things... from watching you."

"Hmmmm," the suspicious bard murmured. She glanced at the low sun and knew it wouldn't be long before the sun was gone. She patted her friend's knee. "I'll see you back at camp." She stood up then headed back to get prepared for cooking their dinner. It only took moments for Gabrielle to get the herbs and oils picked out then mixed into a bowl. She then decided on olives, the last flatbread, and the last three tomatoes would do nicely for dinner. She looked forward to it with the fish.

At the thought of the fish, Gabrielle realized Xena had quite a bit to bring back to camp. She hastily dug out a large plate from the saddlebags and rushed down to the river to help. She found that the warrior was finishing up with the last fish.

Xena had her boots back on, hair down, and just finished cleaning the fish meat. She glanced up and smiled in appreciation to the bard's thoughtfulness. She wiped her dagger clean against the grass and would properly clean it when she got back to camp. She and Gabrielle then put all the fish meat onto the plate.

"This is a lot," Gabrielle mentioned.

"Somebody told me to get five fish," the warrior chided.

The bard chuckled but wagged a finger at her friend. "You'll thank me later." She collected the plate and stood up with the warrior.

Xena went back to the water and quickly washed her hands and blade. She glanced at the dagger's sheath tied to the side of her right boot, but she decided against it or else she'd forget to clean it. Instead, she joined Gabrielle on the walk back up the hill to the camp.

Gabrielle glanced over her shoulder and saw that the sun was almost past the western horizon. She focused back on her partner, who developed a pained expression. "It's happening?"

The warrior didn't respond because her headache sharply exploded and almost sent her to the ground. She moved away from Gabrielle and went to a nearby tree. She clutched the trunk with her right hand and pressed her left hand against her forehead, the dagger's handle against her forehead too.

Gabrielle came over to her friend and reached for her with her freehand. "Xena," she tried and briefly looked at the gone sun.

"Don't touch me," the warrior worriedly told. She was nervous that somehow the transformation would affect her partner if she was touched. She dropped her head and clenched her teeth tightly, but yet her body grew and blackened like a moonless night. Then the wings sprouted from her back and talons jutted from her knees, elbows, and brow ridge. Her teeth sharpened to razors, and her eyes glowed bright blue for a few heartbeats until they calmed once the transformation was complete.

Gabrielle came closer to her friend and noted how Xena's taloned fingers were buried into the tree trunk. She swallowed and gingerly touched her friend's shoulder.

Xena lowered her hand from her ridge and realized she still had the dagger, which seemed smaller now. She looked at the bard. "I think you are right about the extra fish."

Gabrielle softly smiled and placed her hand against the gargoyle's cheek. "I know." She nodded at the camp just ahead. "Come on... I have a good meal in mind."

Xena freed her hand from the tree and followed her friend. "Does it involve rotisserie bard?" She drew in her wings and caped them around her body.

"You're so funny," the bard shot back. She knelt by her makeshift kitchen and oiled down the fish. She thought about Xena's transformation and how painful it seemed for Xena. She stopped her oil, herbed hands on top of the salmon fillet and looked at her partner, who was cleaning her dagger. "You know, it may not be so painful if you didn't resist it so much."

The gargoyle was knelt with a wineskin, her dagger, and rag. She paused between wiping down the dagger after cleaning it with wine. She met the bard's eyes and considered what she had said to her. She knew it was in reference to the transformation, and she hadn't really thought about it until Gabrielle pointed it out to her.

Gabrielle turned back to the fish and continued rubbing them down. "You're going to change no matter what you do... so just go with it." She shrugged and quietly added, "It's not like it's a bad thing anyway."

Xena stowed away her clean dagger in the saddlebags then came over to Gabrielle. She squatted down, and her wings pooled around her on the ground. "You have a good point."

Gabrielle flashed a smile at this.

"I will try tomorrow night to not fight it." Xena then looked down at the fish steaks, and her stomach was indeed prepared to consume much of it. She then politely offered, "Can I help with anything?"

Gabrielle smirked and thoroughly teased, "No, I rather not have burnt fish tonight."

The gargoyle playfully growled at her friend, but she received a dubious look.

"If you want something to do, you should go feed that horse of yours." Gabrielle grinned at the gargoyle's low huff. But she was glad once Xena got up and tended to the horse since it gave Gabrielle room to work on dinner.

Xena had given her horse some nutritious feed then brushed down the golden mare. As she did so, she commented, "Argo does not seem to be scared of me."

"Probably because she knows it's still you." Gabrielle just shrugged and continued to slice up the tomatoes onto the two dinner plates. She then grabbed the leftover oil and herbs from the bowl then poured them over the sliced tomatoes. Then the smell of cooking salmon wafted to her, which made her stomach happily growl. But she focused on slicing the last mozzarella cheese and putting it with the tomatoes.

Once Xena finished with Argo, she was pleased to find that Gabrielle was almost done making dinner. She saw that Gabrielle had prepared a large meal compared to last night, and she was happy to see it. She came over to the bard and helped her with the last bit of it.

"Go sit down," the bard instructed her friend. "I'll be right there."

The gargoyle took her plate, which was hefty with food between the two salmon steaks, olive pile, and fresh cut tomato and cheese smothered in oil and herbs. She grabbed the wineskin then went away from the campfire a bit. She sat down on a soft patch of ground and waited for her friend.

Gabrielle shortly came over after she had the extra salmon steaks set aside but near the fire to keep them warm. She came over with plate in her left hand and utensils in her other hand. She just hoped Xena could manipulate the fork okay. She handed off the napkin and fork to her friend after she sat down.

"Gabrielle," the gargoyle started because she was grateful how considerate her friend was of her.

The bard pointed a fork at her friend's plate and ordered, "Will you eat before it gets cold." She shook her head at Xena's grin, and she ate her own meal. She adjusted her position then settled her plate in her lap.

The bard happily hummed when the flavorful salmon met her tongue. This had to be her favorite fish next to tuna or halibut. She and Xena quietly ate and truly enjoyed the pleasant meal instead of rushing like last night. Xena did manage to eat the three extra steaks that Gabrielle had set aside. After dinner, they went back down to the river and cleaned up the dishes.

Xena had set the clean pan aside when her sharp hearing picked out distant but nearing voices. She turned to the voices, which were on the opposite side of the Strymon and her night vision just saw the human forms coming to the riverbank.

Gabrielle thought she heard something too and stiffened in worry.

The gargoyle moved fast by taking Gabrielle's plate from her hand. She then grabbed the bard and murmured, "Stay quiet." She and Gabrielle back stepped a few times away from the riverbank until they were by that same rock again. "Kneel in front of me," she softly ordered.

The bard quickly did so then black wings came around her and hid all but her head.

"Lower your head for me and stay still," the gargoyle instructed in her deep but low voice. She had her arms around the bard's waist and her black wings cloaked them in the darkness. She tried to hide Gabrielle's head a bit by lowering hers closer.

Gabrielle quieted her breathing despite it was rapid because she was slightly scared and caught off guard. She focused on the three men, who she could barely make out on the other side of the river. She couldn't really hear them other than a few broken words. But she suspected Xena heard and saw them clearly.

"She's in the south," Jayzon quickly reminded. "She's not anywhere near Amphipolis."

"She and that bard were just in Potidaea," Pekka debated.

Jayzon shook his head but remained knelt by the river. He, like his other two comrades, were washing up. "She's down by Athens now."

The third warrior, Siorys, finished washing his face and dried it while he spoke. "It's going to be really easy. We just go in there, get Xena's mother, and get back out."

Gabrielle caught a few things and knew they were after somebody's mother. But she then realized that Xena's eyes were glowing bright blue, and she knew immediately why. "Xena," she whispered, "your eyes... they may see it."

The gargoyle almost growled in annoyance, but she lowered her head and shut her eyes just to be safe. She still listened to them with a slight tilt of her head.

"And if Andris is wrong about her and these riches she's hiding then we're screwed," Pekka hissed. "Even if she tells us where she's hidden anything then she'll hunt us down for kidnapping her mother."

"Pekka," Jayzon growled, "we've already been through this."

"I just hope she really has this money or weaponry hidden some place," Siorys mentioned. He stood up after patting his hands dry on his leather pants. "Although that hidden armory she had outside Tripolis was amazing... all those weapons and nobody thought to look in that building all these years."

Pekka and Jayzon also stood up and gathered themselves.

"My point exactly," Jayzon argued as they headed away from the riverbank, "If she had one armory hidden away like that then she's bound to have others. What ingenious warlord, like her, wouldn't?" He and his friends chuckled, but his last distant words were still heard by Xena. "Just a shame she went good."

Xena opened her eyes, which were flaming blue after what she heard from the warriors. She abruptly stood up and spread her wings in an angry manner.

Gabrielle got up and looked from the empty riverbank to her friend. "What's happening?" She saw she wasn't going to get a response so she grabbed her friend's forearm. "Xena?"

The gargoyle sharply broke from her angry thoughts which caused the glow to die from her eyes. She focused on her friend. "They are after mother."

The bard shook her head and dropped her hand. "Why?"

"They want my armories," the former warlord explained.

Gabrielle was briefly confused then it dawned on her. "Like the one outside of Tripolis? Where you stored all those extra weapons in case you went back to being a warlord?"

"Yes."

The bard dropped her gaze and thought about what to do next. She looked back towards their camp and at the crest, she saw the campfire's soft glow. "We need to get back to camp." She shifted her attention back to Xena. "They'll see our campfire."

The gargoyle cursed at Gabrielle's good point. "I will take care of it. Get the dishes." She suddenly took off at an incredible run.

Gabrielle hastily cleaned up the dishes then made her way back to camp. She noticed the fire was gone besides a little bit of smoke. She hesitated and softly called, "Xena?"

"Right here," the gargoyled rumbled from behind the bard.

Gabrielle jumped which caused some of the dishes to tumble out of her hands. She tried to grab them but wasn't fast enough.

The gargoyle caught the ones that fell then straightened up. "We need to pack up."

Gabrielle adjusted the dishes in her hands then shot a glare at her partner. "Can you stop sneaking up on me."

"Sorry," Xena tried. She followed the bard to the saddlebags.

The bard shook off her earlier reaction then became focused on the problem. "What's the plan?" She hastily packed their stuff away and took Xena's dishes.

"I need you to ride Argo to Amphipolis," Xena mapped out, "and I'm going to deal with these kidnappers."

Gabrielle clenched her teeth at that thought of separating from her partner. She was knelt by the saddlebags and ramming the items away now. "What you need me to do when I get to Amphipolis? Stay with your mother?" She felt the large hand on her bare leg so she looked up at her friend's dark face.

"I want you to get mother out of Amphipolis in case there is more than just four of these guys."

The bard nodded but asked, "Where should I take her?"

"Take her to Lyceus's tomb... build a campfire so I can find you from the sky." Xena watched her friend nod in agreement. She then hooked the bard's opposite cheek with her fingertips and turned Gabrielle's head to her. "I will come find you once I deal with them."

"Alright," Gabrielle murmured. She then suggested, "Go ready Argo, and I'll get the rest of the stuff packed."

Xena didn't argue and stood up. She went to Argo and took care of the horse.

Gabrielle hastily finished packing everything then brought the saddlebags to her partner, who promptly attached them to the saddle. Gabrielle made sure to tied her staff again then faced the gargoyle. "Be careful out there."

Xena had folded her wings around herself, but she slid her right hand out from underneath her wing. She cupped the bard's cheek then lowered her head until her ridge's brow pressed against her partner's forehead.

Gabrielle shut her eyes and for a moment enjoyed the contact. She only opened her eyes when her partner pulled back. She peered up into soft blue eyes.

"Come on," the gargoyle ordered. She helped the bard climb into the saddle.

Gabrielle became situated and held the bundled reins in her right hand. She looked at her friend, who wasn't that much shorter than her from her high spot in the saddle. "I'll see you soon." She was about to steer Argo away but the gargoyle's heavy voice made her look back.

"Gabrielle..." Xena stepped closer to Argo's side then reached for her partner.

Gabrielle didn't expect it, but she was pleased. She slightly bent over but not by much to meet the gargoyle's black lips. She slid her small hand through Xena's dark mane, and Xena's hand at her side kept her still.

Xena didn't deepen the light kiss. She was far too nervous about how Gabrielle felt about her being in gargoyle form. She withdrew yet still had her face close to Gabrielle's and softly murmured, "Please be safe."

"I will," the bard promised. She placed a quick kiss to her partner's cheek then she straightened up. "And don't scare them to death," she teased before turning Argo away.

The gargoyle stood there and developed a playful grin at the bard's joke. She then muttered, "No fun." She waited until Gabrielle was past several trees then she turned towards the river. She started at a fast walk, went down the hill, and stopped at the bottom. She looked at the water's edge then over at the other side of the bank. She slotted her eyes and considered her options to get across. She softly smirked then back peddled up the hill a little.

Xena fisted her talon hands and suddenly ran down the hill yet launched into her traditional flip. She soared across the bank but just as she started to fall, she popped her wings open and glided down the rest of the short distance. She neatly landed on the riverbank and drew her wings back into her body. She looked back at the other side from where she jumped and muttered, "Not bad."

The gargoyle hiked up the smaller incline and started in the general direction she'd seen them go earlier. She quickly put together her plan to handle her mother's kidnappers, and she couldn't help her evil smirk. "Sorry, Gabrielle but I cannot help myself." She devilishly laughed at her plan.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Xena concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Violence:** There is violence.

**Subtext:** Yes, this where subtext is maintext.

**Summary:** Set just after Xena and Gabrielle stop the Destroyer and Hope, they're headed to southern Greece to get away from everything that happened in Potidaea. But an overnight stay in a small village brings on news about a monster, which Xena promptly investigates while Gabrielle worries it may be the Destroyer again. Despite no evidence of it being the Destroyer, Gabrielle quickly discovers who the creature is and tries to help solve the creature's mystery.

**Homepage:** www . redhope . net

Started: January 27, 2009

Series 3: **Putting the Puzzle Together** – Story #27

**The Warrior Gargoyle**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 6**

Gabrielle yanked on Argo's reins just in front of the tavern.

Argo whined and skidded to a stop then danced on her hoofs.

The bard frantically dismounted the golden mare, freed her staff, and brought Argo closer to the wood post. She hastily hitched the horse to the post then rushed up the few steps to the tavern's door. She pushed through the door and entered the quiet tavern.

"Excuse me," a young woman started, "but we're closed."

Gabrielle didn't see Xena's mother anywhere and centered her attention on the young, dark haired woman. "Is Cyrene here? I need to see her."

The woman looked from the bard's staff to her face again. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Xena's," the bard hastily explained. "I need to see Cyrene."

The woman was about to respond but was cut short by Cyrene, who came out from the kitchen.

"Selene, what's going..." Cyrene stopped just outside the door and stared at the bard. "Gabrielle?" She hadn't seen the bard in awhile. "What are... Where's Xena?"

Selene looked from the tavern owner to the bard. She realized that Gabrielle was the famous bard, who traveled with the Warrior Princess. She shifted her weight to her right hip and tossed her cleaning rag over her shoulder.

Cyrene came around the small bar and approached the bard.

"Cyrene, I need you to come with me." Gabrielle saw Cyrene was about to ask her again about Xena so she cut her off. "She's out dealing with a problem."

Selene furrowed her eyebrows.

"What problem?" Cyrene asked in worry.

Gabrielle inwardly grumbled but simply replied, "Your kidnappers."

Cyrene remained quiet for a beat and took in the bard's answer. She breathed deeply and checked, "Will she be okay by herself?"

The bard bit back a grin and promised, "I think she can handle it... there were only a few." From the corner of her eye, she saw Selene's disapproving look but didn't care about it. She was more worried about getting Cyrene to safety. "Xena asked me to take you near Lyceus's tomb in case something goes wrong. She'll come find us when it's safe to come back to the tavern."

Cyrene decided not to argue because it sounded complicated enough. She turned to her barmaid. "Selene, why don't you head home tonight, and I'll close up the tavern."

The barmaid frowned at the suggestion. "I think you and Gabrielle should go before it gets any later." She neared the tavern owner. "I can take care of closing up the tavern."

Cyrene was hesitant to leave Selene alone at the tavern.

"I'll be fine." Selene gently clasped the older woman's shoulder.

"Thank you, Selene."

"Do you have a cloak you can wear?" Gabrielle inquired. "It'll be a chilly ride."

Cyrene nodded and started off towards the kitchen door. "Let me go grab it."

Selene shifted her eyes to the bard and mentioned, "If they show up here then I throw them off your trial."

"Thank you." Gabrielle was sincere, but she looked at Cyrene who dash out of the kitchen and was swinging a cloak around her shoulders.

"Be careful, Cyrene." Selene gave a quick hug to the tavern owner then watched the pair hurry out the main door.

"We'll have to ride Argo," the bard explained.

Cyrene gazed up the length of the tall, golden mare. She gave Gabrielle a dubious look.

The bard chuckled but promised, "I'll help you." She managed Xena's mother carefully into the saddle then she grabbed the reins. She easily freed Argo from the wood post then climbed into the saddle in front of the older woman. She became situated then turned Argo around. "Let's go, girl." She tapped the horse's side for a faster pace.

Gabrielle steered the golden mare out of the torchlit gates of Amphipolis and took the small road that would bring them near Lyceus's tomb. She wondered how her partner was making out with the would-be kidnappers.

About a twenty minute ride northwest of Amphipolis, Xena was quickly moving through the woods and followed the increasing mixed scent of humans, horses, and a campfire. She was use to her heightened senses as a human, yet they were far more increased as a gargoyle. She was quiet and swift through the woods, but she slowed once she saw a campfire's glow. She came to a tree and gazed up at it's branches, which had enough foliage left on it to help hide her.

The gargoyle dug her talons into the tree and silently climbed up until she made it to a thick branch that could hold her weight. She knelt down on the branch which caused her soft wings to pool around the branch some. Instinctively her feet's talons clawed into the tree for support, but she also grasped the branch with her right hand. And even her tail snaked around the branch for further support.

Xena slightly tilted her head and carefully listened to the men talking not far away in the camp. She decided their conversation was of no importance. But she countered there to be four men; the three from the river and the fourth was presumably Andris. Xena decided to put her plan into motion.

Andris's mouth was flapping, but he's cut off by Pekka.

"Did you hear that?"

Andris went quiet and heard the movement off in the woods. He sighed and instructed Pekka to go check it out.

"Why don't you send Jayzon?" Pekka snapped, "I just did a check."

Andris became annoyed and got up from his log by the fire. His angry feature burned at Pekka. "Go look, Pekka... now!"

Pekka shook his head but stood up from the small rock he occupied. "A bunch of centaur shit," he muttered on his way out of the camp.

Andris waited until Pekka was gone then he smirked and gave a low chuckle.

Jayzon and Siorys joined in the around of laughs.

"So..." Andris continued his story that'd been interrupted once he sat down again.

Jayzon heard a rustle off in the distance and glanced over his shoulder. He didn't see Pekka and it'd been a little while. He figured that Pekka was probably doing a thorough check. He looked back at Andris and listened to the rest of the gloating story.

"Hey, fellas," Pekka hollered from a distance in the dark woods, "I need... I really need your help."

Andris was cut off again but wasn't annoyed this time. He was sure he heard fear mixed in Pekka's tone although it didn't surprise him much. He ordered, "Go help him. I'll get this fire built up." He climbed to his feet like his comrades and went to the campfire while Jayzon and Siorys followed after Pekka.

Pekka gasped for air and dug his nails into the tree's trunk at his back. He slightly lost his footing on the high up tree branch but the harsh jerk on his neck kept him from falling. He was horrified and stared at the black creature, who had its hand wrapped around his throat to keep him silent.

"Very good," Xena murmured to Pekka. She had her face close to his, and she flashed her razor teeth at him. She imagined that was about all he could see of her in the dark besides just her outline. She lost some interest in Pekka because in the distance she heard the two new footfalls. She then returned her dark smile to Pekka.

Pekka grew wide eye as the creature's freehand came at his face.

Jayzon scanned the ground in hopes he'd find his friend's tracks. "Pekka?" he hollered, "Where the Hades are you?"

"Over here." Siorys waved for Jayzon to join him by the base of a tree. He pointed at the boot prints. "His tracks stop here."

"Then where is he?" Jayzon hissed.

Siorys shook his head in confusion.

Jayzon turned in a circle then stopped once he came back to his starting point. He lifted his hand and rested it on top of his head in a confused manner.

"This is not good," Siorys murmured.

Jayzon couldn't agree more. He was going to respond but a warm liquid dripped onto his hand over his head. He hastily looked up and jumped away but grabbed for his sword at his side. "By the gods!"

Siorys spun around and followed his comrade's line of sight. He unsheathed his sword too and backed up to Jayzon's side. "How the Hades..."

Pekka was either unconscious or dead as he swung in midair from the side of a branch. There was blood dripping from his right boot.

"We need to get him down," Siorys weakly suggested.

"You get him then," Jayzon hastily volunteered.

Siorys didn't budge though, but he shook his head after a beat. "How is he... hanging there?"

Jayzon had his sword out and raised. "I rather know who did it."

"Or what," Siorys muttered.

Jayzon turned his head to his comrade at those low but defining words. Yet a low growl just above the dangling Pekka caught his attention. He nervously gazed back up at the tree branch but didn't see anything there. He could clearly hear the hungry growl that was slowly increasing in ferocity. He took a step back with his boot scuffing the ground.

Siorys pointed his sword at the swinging Pekka and backed up too.

"You want to get him down now?" Jayzon needled.

Siorys had no response because he was fearfully captivated by the bright blue orbs hovering in the trees. He then realized that they were probably eyes by the way they slotted and filled with anger. "Oh shit!" He turned and made a run for it.

Jayzon nearly dropped his sword when Pekka fell to the ground in a heap. He thought his heart would burst from his chest when a black figure stood up on the tree branch. He'd never seen something so large. He gave a cry and followed Siorys's example too.

Siorys and Jayzon scramble to get away from whatever monster they thought was after them. Behind them, they heard a swooping sound from above their heads then suddenly a superior weight slammed into them both. The kidnappers plunged face first into the ground, and they couldn't give out any yells from their faces being blocked.

Back in the small camp, Andris finished dropping the logs into the campfire which had caused a lot of noise and commotion. He brushed his hands clean on his leather pants to rid of the wood debris. He had expected his friends to return by now, and he was getting rather frustrated it was taking them so long.

"Jayzon!" Andris hollered in the direction he'd gone. "Jayzon!" He rested his hands on his hips and waited for a response. "Hades," he growled but shook his head and went to his saddlebags. He squatted down and dug around in them for something or another. "Where the Hades is it?" he fumed and smacked his right knee. "Pekka probably has it, again."

A quiet footfall entered the camp, and Andris saw the figure from the corner of his eye. He harshly closed the flap over the saddlebag. "Jayzon, where the Hades is Siorys and Pekka?" He achingly stood up and turned around, but he realized it wasn't Jayzon or anybody he knew in his camp. He instantly went for his sword.

"They are... resting already." The black creature entered further into the camp and approached the campfire. It stopped in the fire's light and glowed a bright yellow and soft orange.

"By the gods," Andris breathed. He pointed his sword at the creature, who was obviously a female by her shape and attire. "What are..." He lost his question upon seeing the demon like creature's sharp smile then glowing blue eyes. "Stay back!"

Xena gave a low growl then suddenly launched herself through the fire and came at the human. She broke his sword from his grasp and buried her talons through his leather covered chest. She lifted him off the ground and into the air so that his face was level with hers.

Andris was scared and grabbed the muscular arm that held him up so easily. "What are you?!"

Xena wondered if that was going to be her daily question now. She decided on a different answer for Andris. "I am the guardian of Amphipolis." She slotted her lit up eyes at the human and snarled, "You planned to defy my city and kidnap a villager." She deepened her snarl into a growl. "You will pay a heavy price."

"Nooo!" Andris screamed.

The gargoyle only showed a ruthless smile. Then she lowered the human but kept him wrapped in her talons. She suddenly rushed towards a tree with Andris drug behind her. She jumped at the tree, clawed up to a branch, and brought Andris with her. She then launched them into the night sky with Andris still in her clutches.

"Oh gods! No, please, please!" Andris wrapped both his hands around the creature's arm. "Oh gods please!"

"Your gods cannot help you," the black gargoyle amusingly promised. She gained altitude rapidly and climbed higher up into the cold air.

"Please don't kill me!" Andris was terrified and on the brink of tears. He expected to die any heartbeat by this monster's hands.

Xena flexed her left arm's muscles as she lifted the human up towards her. She watched her gliding and held Andris out in front of her. "Do you know how to fly, human?"

Andris realized what the question meant and yelled, "Nooo, please!"

"Time to learn." The gargoyle finally released Andris, and she amusingly watched him plummet to Earth.

Just a short ride from Amphipolis, Gabrielle was poking a small fire with a branch. She shook her head at Cyrene's next question. She looked at her best friend's mother and clarified, "She didn't say how long."

"I hope she's okay," the tavern owner murmured.

"I'm sure she's fine," Gabrielle promised. She wasn't completely worried but she could never stop being concerned about Xena. She extracted the stick from the fire when she thought she heard a low whistle like the Amazons often used on patrol.

Cyrene noticed how Gabrielle sharply straightened up. "What is it?"

"I think... it might be Xena." The bard collected her staff from next to her and stood. "Please wait here, Cyrene. I won't be far."

"I'll come with you," the mother insisted.

"No," Gabrielle sharply replied. She took a deep breath and softly explained, "She wants to talk to me alone is all. That's why she's doing the whistle." She figured it wasn't really a lie anyway since Xena did want to talk to her alone. "I won't be long."

"Be careful, Gabrielle." Cyrene watched the bard hurry from the camp and into the woods. She didn't like seeing Gabrielle going out there by herself even if Xena was waiting for her.

The bard quietly moved through the woods but stayed near the small path that connected the tomb to the road back to village. "Xena?" she softly called.

"I am over here, Gabrielle."

The bard softly gasped at barely seeing the black gargoyle appear a few paces away. She covered her pounding heart and gave an apologetic look to her friend. "Sorry... you just appear from nowhere."

"I know." Xena met Gabrielle halfway. "How is mother?"

"She's fine," the bard promised. "She's just worried about you."

The gargoyle saw the same worry in her friend's eyes so she assured, "I am fine." She revealed her right hand from under her cloaked wing and pressed her palm against the bard's cheek. "Are you alright?"

Gabrielle was surprised by the affection but enjoyed the warm hand against her skin. She then collected the large hand into her left and lowered them down. "Yes... just a little tired."

Xena softly chuckled.

"How'd it go with the kidnappers?"

"They are taken care of." Xena glanced past the bard towards the campfire but looked at Gabrielle again. "Can you take mother back home?"

"Of course."

"I will follow from above." The gargoyle now closed her hand over Gabrielle's and warmly held it. "If you leave the mat off the window in the bedroom then I will join you."

"Alright." Gabrielle leaned into her staff and affectionately smiled at her friend.

Xena was about to ask what the look was for, but she tensed because Gabrielle's mannerism suddenly switched.

The bard was alarmed at some sensation she felt around her and Xena. She pulled her hand free from Xena's and grabbed her staff by both hands. "Do you feel that?"

"No," the worried gargoyle replied. "What is it?"

Gabrielle turned her back to Xena as her senses started to pinpoint the source. She narrowed her eyes, but she was clearly confused. "You don't feel it?" she quietly asked again.

The gargoyle shifted closer to her partner and her eyes lit up. She placed her right hand against the Gabrielle's stomach then her left hand over Gabrielle's petite shoulder. "Is it a tingling feel at the back of your neck?"

"Yes." Gabrielle tightened her grip on her staff.

Xena bared her teeth and growled, "Ares?" She didn't like the fact she couldn't feel him but that Gabrielle could sense him.

"As if!" Aphrodite formed in a pink poof with her left hand held out at the pair. "That is totally an insult, warrior babe." She dropped her hand and took in the scene of the black gargoyle protectively guarding the fair haired blond. Aphrodite bit the inside of her mouth and resisted her bright smile at the cute little scene in front of her. She barely swallowed down her giggles too.

Gabrielle was clearly relieved and lowered her staff. "Aphrodite, don't sneak up on us like that."

The goddess shrugged and sashayed up to the pair. "I wasn't sneaking... I was transporting, hellooo!" She then focused on the black gargoyle behind the bard. "Like totally rad, Xena... you weren't kidding about the whole gargle thing."

Xena had removed her hand from Gabrielle's shoulder while her right now rested on Gabrielle's hip. But Aphrodite's joke about gargle suddenly flared her temper and her eyes lit up.

"By me!" The Goddess of Love giggled at the gargoyle's light up, blue eyes. "They're like flashlights, totally wicked." She noticed how the gargoyle's eyes were growing brighter by the heartbeat. "Oh, high beams! This totally reminds me of those xenon headlights." She put her right hand on her hip and poked her hip out to the side. "Like I'm sure that explains now why they called them xxxenons." She giggled happily at her revelation at the futuristic mystery far away from today. "I can totally sleep tonight."

Gabrielle stared at the goddess like she was a nutcase. She didn't understand any dribble coming from the goddess, and she was annoyed. "Aphrodite," she hissed.

Aphrodite was clearly ruffled by Gabrielle's impatience. "Like chill, Gabs." She dropped her shoulders and explained, "I've been snooping around for you two." She sighed but noticed that Xena's eyes were normal again. She briefly debated what caused them to light up like earlier.

"Did you find out anything?" the gargoyle prompted.

"I didn't find anything helpful." Aphrodite came a bit closer to the pair. "What I do know is that no Olympian god has done this." She dropped her hand from her hip and shook her head. "Sorry for the lack of info, warrior babe." She tilted her head and corrected, "I guess it's more like warrior gargoyle."

Gabrielle felt the silent growl in Xena's chest so she muttered, "At least she didn't say warrior gargle."

"Although," the Goddess of Love proceeded to ramble, "it could be gargoyle babe."

"Aphrodite," the bard cut off, "just let it go." She briefly held out her hand in warning to the goddess. She sighed and dropped her hand to her side. "Do you think you can find out anything else?"

"I have a few more sources but that's all I know so far." The goddess gave a fast shrug. "I'll keep you gals posted." She was about to disappear with a lift of her hand.

"Thank you, Aphrodite," the gargoyle offered.

Gabrielle looked up at Xena then at the goddess. "Xena's right... we appreciate what you're doing for us."

Aphrodite sweetly smiled at the pair and crinkled her nose. "Aaaw thanks, gals." She then winked and wickedly mentioned, "By the way, you two look good together like that." She didn't wait for a response and disappeared but not without giggles following after her.

The bard let out a huge sigh once the goddess left. She sunk back into the warm, strong body behind her.

Xena instinctively slid her arms around the bard's waist and drew her closer.

"I think she's the reason you get a headache," Gabrielle joked. She felt the low chuckle pass through Xena. She sighed and muttered, "I need to get back to your mother before she thinks something happened to me." She heard Xena's low hum of agreement. But she tilted her head back and gazed up at soft, blue eyes above her. "What'd she mean that we look good together like this?" She rested the back of her head against Xena and complained, "I thought we always looked good together." She received a smile from the gargoyle.

Xena lowered her head deep and briefly kissed the bard's temple. "Come on," she murmured in her heavy voice.

Gabrielle felt the bumps roll up and down her skin from gargoyle's rumble like voice. She gripped her staff tighter and weakly asked, "Can't you just fly me back with you?"

The bemused gargoyle grinned and reminded, "Mother cannot ride Argo alone."

Gabrielle softly laughed and mentioned, "You should have seen her and I struggling with getting her into the saddle."

"I can imagine," the gargoyle insisted. She straightened up more and withdrew her arms from the bard.

The bard forced herself to move and checked, "See you back in the room?"

Xena nodded her agreement and watched Gabrielle head back to her mother. She didn't wait any longer and climbed the nearest tree so she could get high up.

Gabrielle returned to Cyrene and saw that worried look of a mother. "She's fine," she promised.

"Where is she?" the mother insisted.

The bard sighed because she didn't like lying, yet she'd promised to hide Xena's gargoyle form. She easily explained, "She had to go take care of a few loose ends. But she said it's safe to go back."

Cyrene was somewhat relieved although not completely satisfied. "Do you mind walking back, Gabrielle? I don't think I can bare the ride back."

Argo huffed but really didn't mind the break.

"We're in no rush anyway." The bard shrugged in agreement then offered, "If you get Argo, I'll take care of the fire."

Cyrene stood up and tugged her cloak against her body. She went to her daughter's golden mare and took the reins. She watched Gabrielle smother the fire then started to scan the surrounding woods. She felt like somebody was watching them, but she wasn't really sure.

The bard joined the mother and mentioned, "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

The tavern owner did feel much the same. "Will Xena be long, you think?"

"I'm not really sure," Gabrielle confessed. "I think she wanted to make sure those kidnappers weren't coming back for a second round."

Cyrene shook her head because of her daughter's relentless pursuit. "Thank you, Gabrielle." She found curious green eyes studying her. "For watching after an old lady."

Gabrielle grasped Cyrene's arm and tenderly squeezed. "Cyrene, you're family to me." She dropped her hand.

The mother took in the affectionate words then softly mentioned, "You've come to mean a lot to Xena." She flexed her tight jaw a bit because her emotions were surfacing. "She loves you very much, Gabrielle."

"I know, Cyrene." Gabrielle walked a little closer to the warrior's mother. She had her head bowed briefly but looked up to the night sky. In the sliver of moonlight, she couldn't see anything but stars. She softly sighed and returned her attention to Cyrene. "Xena and I have been through a lot, lately."

The tavern owner debated whether to mention what she knew from rumors. "But you're both still together through it all." She revealed a tender smile. "There's no greater love than that." She lost her smile though. "I sometimes think you've been better family to her than I."

"Oh gods, Cyrene." The bard grabbed the older woman's freehand after she switched the staff to her other hand. "You forgave her for what happened years ago and that's made all the difference in her. I'm not sure if she could have carried on if you hadn't forgave her." She saw the glossiness to Cyrene's eyes. "Xena loves you so much, Cyrene. She's always telling me stories about you two from when she was a kid... just as much as she tells the ones about Lyceus."

Cyrene sadly smiled at this news and with her right hand, she wiped away a fresh tear. She lowered her hand from her face that had the reins in them. "Her and Toris have never been that close... Xena was cut from a different cloth than her brothers."

Gabrielle tilted her head the mother's last statement.

"But her and Lyceus were very close." Cyrene smiled at the memory of her young son and only daughter together, always into trouble. "They were like night and day." She turned her smile to Gabrielle and added, "Much like you and Xena are night and day."

The bard chuckled but shrugged too. "I sometimes think I'm picking up more and more of Xena's habits... way of thinking."

"I'd imagine Xena says she picks up yours too," the tavern owner argued.

Gabrielle had a curious look at Cyrene's point, and she softly hummed as she turned it over in her mind. She slightly smiled but noticed they were close to the entrance to Amphipolis. "I can take Argo." She freed her hand from Cyrene's and went for the offered reins. "I'll get her stabled."

Argo gave a huge sigh once they passed the small gates of Amphipolis.

"I know, girl." The bard patted the horse's side in promise for a nice stable tonight.

"Toris just mucked the stalls this morning," Cyrene mentioned.

Gabrielle lit up at the news of Toris. "He's here?"

Cyrene nodded. "He arrived the other night. He's staying for a few days before headed back out."

"What's he doing with himself?" the bard inquired.

The tavern owner chuckled and replied, "You'll have to ask him when you see him tomorrow." She saw the stable just ahead. "I'll prepare Xena's room for you two."

"Thank you, Cyrene." Gabrielle watched Cyrene return to the tavern and went inside the glowing building. She looked back at the stable's entrance, but she spotted a flying form that was lowering altitude and coming at the stable's roof.

The black gargoyle landed on the stable's roof and remained perched in the center. She was squatted forward with her talon hands hooked to the roof's boards. "Check to see if anybody is in the stable, and I will join you." She then centered her stare at the tavern's front door that was closed shut.

Gabrielle was about to move although by Xena's posture and something just made her look back at the tavern.

"Is there anybody staying with mother?" Xena had her head tilted at a certain angle to listen for noises from the tavern.

"She mentioned Toris is in town... it may be him."

"No," the gargoyle murmured. "It is not his voice... it is another woman."

"It's probably Selene, the barmaid." Gabrielle could tell though that her partner wasn't satisfied. "I'll go check."

"Be careful, Gabrielle."

The bard had hitched Argo to a wood post by the stable. She hefted her staff but promised, "Always." She sprinted to the tavern, jumped up the four steps two at a time, and rushed through the front door.

Xena stood up and spread her wings wide. She jumped off the roof and glided towards the tavern.

Gabrielle was silently moving through the tavern and worked her way to the kitchen's door where she heard two voices. She could make out Cyrene's then what she thought may be Selene's. She desperately tried to not let one of the floorboards creak under her weight.

"Don't try me, Cyrene," Selene hissed. "I don't want to hurt you, but I need these dinars."

The bard slotted her eyes but edged closer to the closed kitchen door. She saw the light from under the door, but she tried to look through the large crack between the door and frame. She made out Cyrene's figure off to the left slightly. Selene though wasn't in Gabrielle's view yet her voice told Gabrielle that she was just to the right.

Gabrielle smirked at her idea. She backed away from the door then inhale deeply.

"I can't believe after everything I've done for you." Cyrene was disgusted with Selene.

The bard clamped down her jaw so she wouldn't give a yell. But she came at the door and slammed it with all her weight and strength.

The door dangerously whipped back and harshly slammed into Selene, who stood just in its path.

Selene cried in pain and tumbled back into the counter behind her.

Cyrene was wide eye and stared at Gabrielle in shock.

The smirking bard stood in the door way with her staff in hand and chuckled at Selene slumped on the floor. "I see you forgot to take out the trash, Cyrene."

The tavern owner settled at the joke and looked at Selene. "She said she was helping those kidnappers... they were going to pay her well for it."

Gabrielle quickly looked at Selene when she heard metal scraping.

Selene was getting up onto her feet but with a butcher's knife in hand.

The bard quickly grabbed Cyrene and ordered, "Go!" She shoved the tavern owner out the kitchen then took a defensive stance a few paces away from Selene.

Selene was up on her feet and pointed her knife at the bard. "You," she hissed, "the irritating blond."

Gabrielle glowered at the woman. "You know, I'm really getting sick of that joke." She swung her staff at Selene.

The barmaid just barely ducked, but she grabbed a nearby pot and chucked it at the bard.

Gabrielle jumped to the left and came behind the small wood island. She had her staff lifted in defense, but she knew her range of motion was limited by the kitchen's size.

Selene grabbed another pot and threw it at the bard with better aim.

Gabrielle reacted and deflected the pot with her staff. She glared at the barmaid then jumped up onto the island.

Selene took her opening and swiped the butcher knife at Gabrielle's legs.

The bard jumped but brought her staff around in time to hit the side of Selene's wrist. She was satisfied when the knife flew off and lodged into the nearby wood counter.

Selene painfully hissed then went for Gabrielle's legs again. She managed to yank the bard's feet from under her.

Gabrielle yelped and dropped her staff as she tumbled backwards. She slammed her head against a counter then fell between the island and the oven behind her. She groaned and rolled to her side.

Selene yanked the butcher's knife from the counter then came for the fallen bard. She was about to kneel down but a gust of wind in the kitchen caught her attention. Selene lifted her head just as the few candles smoldered, and it went dark.

Gabrielle grounded her teeth against her pain and took her opening. She kicked up at the barmaid, who stumbled backwards.

"You damn bitch," Selene growled. But her growl almost seemed to extend. Selene realized it wasn't her or Gabrielle, and it came from the island just off to her right. The barmaid gasped at the bright blue eyes hovering in midair above the island.

Suddenly the growl turned louder, and Selene was grabbed by her shirt. She dropped the knife out of shock and was hauled up into the air.

Gabrielle softly groaned and sat up. She rubbed the back of her head then looked up at the black gargoyle, who slid off the island and held up Selene in midair. "Can you take the trash out?" she painfully muttered.

Xena bared her teeth at Selene.

"Please," Selene begged.

The bard got to her feet and clutched the island for support. "Selene, I suggest you never come back here." She looked from the gargoyle to the barmaid. "And don't quit your day job."

The gargoyle then suddenly tossed the barmaid at the kitchen door, which swooshed open back towards the tavern.

Selene hit the ground just near the bar, but she scrambled to her feet and ran off. She was panicked that the monster would come after her.

"Are you alright?" Xena quickly came to her partner.

"I'm good." The bard toyed with the back of her head and already felt a lump. She grimaced and complained, "She's good with a butcher knife... for a barmaid." She peered up and barely made out Xena's concerned face. "She could have made you bard stew." She saw Xena's slotted eyes that told her the joke wasn't funny.

The gargoyle sharply looked at the door upon hearing footfall. She didn't say a word and suddenly disappeared away from Gabrielle.

The bard was confused until she heard Cyrene's voice.

"Gabrielle, are you alright?" The tavern owner rushed into the kitchen and saw the bard leaned against the island. "Oh my." She carefully neared the bard but decided it was much too dark in the kitchen. "Let me look at you in the light." She took the bard with her out into the empty tavern.

Gabrielle's staff remained on the floor between the island and stove. But it soon moved and scraped across the floorboard until it was secure in hand.

Gabrielle slumped into a chair and bent forward as Cyrene's probing fingers went to work. "I'm fine, Cyrene... really."

"I can tell... by that knife wound to your side too." Cyrene's tone was disapproving, and she continued to check over the bard.

Gabrielle groused but explained, "It's almost gone." She felt for Xena because she imagined tomorrow that Cyrene would lecture Xena on dragging the bard all across the countryside and into danger. "Just the hazards of the job, Cyrene."

The tavern owner frowned at the truth and silently continued checking over. "Let me get a wet rag. I think there's some bleeding." She headed back to the kitchen.

Gabrielle briefly wondered if Xena was still in there, but she doubted it. Plus she didn't have the strength to stop Cyrene. She just wanted to lay down with Xena more than anything. That thought made her remember last night and how it felt to be secure in the gargoyle's arms and wings. She lost her thoughts when Cyrene returned.

"I'll take care of Argo for you," Cyrene suggested.

Gabrielle had almost forgotten the horse. But she instead argued, "Let Xena take care of her. She'll probably be back soon. I just don't think either of us need to leave the tavern." She could tell by Cyrene's silence that Cyrene agreed with her.

"Come on, honey let's get you to bed." Cyrene set aside the damp rag that had a faint blood stain to it. She walked with Gabrielle to the bedroom.

"Where's Toris? He's not staying here?"

The tavern owner gave a sly smile. "He's at a lady friend's house tonight."

"Oh... I see." Gabrielle chuckled but went into Xena's old bedroom that had hardly changed. She smiled at the few candles already lit. "Xena will get the fireplace when she gets here," she concluded aloud.

"I can stay with you until she shows up," Cyrene volunteered.

"No." Gabrielle turned back to the tavern owner. "I'll be fine, Cyrene but thank you."

Cyrene studied the bard's face but decided not to argue it. She gently touched the bard's arm. "If you need anything, I'm just down the hall."

"I know, thank you." Gabrielle enjoyed the mother's warmth and watched her leave the room. She sighed in relief at finally getting some peace and quiet. She went over to the open window and looked outside at the stable. She didn't see Argo, which made her wonder if Xena was already in the stable with the horse.

The bard folded her arms on the windowsill and continued to wait despite the cold air that flowed around her. She rubbed the goosebumps on her arms but lost interest once she spotted the tall, large figure that strolled out of the stable. She realized that Xena didn't just have the saddlebags but also her staff, which made her silently curse.

The gargoyle came to the window that her partner occupied.

"Hey, stranger," the bard teased. She still leaned against the sill. "I've got a soft bed in here if you want a place to stay."

Xena rolled her eyes and indicated the bard's staff. "Forget something, dear?"

"Nah." The bard grabbed her weapon then straightened up. "It always returns to me." She set her staff off to the side then reached for the saddlebags.

Xena handed them over then waited until Gabrielle moved out of the way. She then grabbed the window's frame and proceeded to climb through it.

Gabrielle had set the bags down on a wood chest at the foot of Xena's bed. She looked up when the black gargoyle completely filled the window then stood in front of it. "Thanks for getting Argo."

Xena approached her friend and softly ordered, "You should get ready for bed."

The bard folded her arms and tilted her head back to get a better view of Xena's face. "What are you going to do? Sit in here and twiddle your thumbs?" She hesitated but corrected, "Twiddle your talons?"

The gargoyle showed a faint grin.

"No," Gabrielle instantly cut off what was on the gargoyle's mind. "You're not. If somebody spots you gliding around the village then we're going to have to pretend to hunt around for some monster, like last time." She stopped and breathed for a beat. "You fell asleep before dawn last night."

"It was a fluke," the gargoyle debated.

"Fluke my ass," the bard shot back. She slotted her eyes at her friend. "You're more mischief as a gargoyle than human, I think."

"I am not," the offended gargoyle disputed.

"Please," the bard muttered. She then poked the gargoyle's solid stomach while saying, "I bet all my scrolls you scared the life out of those kidnappers tonight." She dropped her hand and smirked because Xena wasn't protesting now. "You love being a gargoyle." She folded her arms and became slightly serious at another thought. "But when you're human... you just sulk about it."

The gargoyle folded her muscular arms across her chest, which caused her caped wings to open and reveal more of her shapely body. "I do not sulk, Gabrielle." She found curious green eyes on her.

"Seriously, think about it..." The bard shook her head and explained, "When you're back to human, you're not happy about turning into a gargoyle, and it's really bothering you." She noticed how her friend was considering her words. "I mean does it bother you to turn back to human by dawn?"

Xena dropped her arms and released a gentle sigh. "No." She tilted her head and summarized, "You make it seem as if my human form is the problem here."

"Isn't it?" the bard debated. She didn't falter at the gargoyle's slotted eyes. "Like I said before, you're you when you're this way." She pointed at the gargoyle then dropped her hand and walked away. She confessed, "It only bothers the human you... nobody else." She disappeared into the washroom to clean up for tonight.

The gargoyle grumbled and went to the open window. She stared out at her hometown and thought more about Gabrielle's good points. She combed her right hand through her black hair. Xena felt as if she couldn't see the answer to the problem because she was so busy switching forms. She sighed once she realized she wasn't even sure what was the problem.

Gabrielle quietly came behind the gargoyle and rested her warm hand just above her friend's tail. She was close to Xena and gently promised, "We will figure out what's caused this." She mentally tossed around her next words but decided to say it. "I just think you should be prepared for the part that this could be permanent."

"Then what if it is?" the gargoyle murmured.

"Then we'll get through it." Gabrielle removed her hand and placed her hands over the gargoyle's much large one that rested on the windowsill. Her two hands barely covered Xena's. "Compared to what we've been through, I don't think this is some major setback or... an end."

Xena turned her head to the left and studied her partner's profile. She sensed that Gabrielle was far more prepared and settled with this change than Xena. Somehow that knowledge made Xena calm down since she could do all that she could merely because Gabrielle believed in her.

Gabrielle knew Xena wouldn't say anything more about the topic, and she wouldn't press it either. She instead dropped her head against Xena's wing covered arm. She was slightly surprised when the gargoyle's warm tail wrapped around her back and torso to hold her. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the quiet moment with her friend.

Xena still thought over the bard's earlier words. She finally set it aside and peered down at the bard's hands that held her left one. She sadly smiled then shifted her right to rest on top.

Gabrielle lifted her head when the gargoyle started to shift.

Xena bent forward and grabbed the shutters on either side of the building. She drew them closed while mentioning, "Mother finally decided to upgrade." She sealed them and flicked the latch with the tip of her index talon.

The bard took that as a sign that her partner didn't plan to glide around the village tonight, and she was relieved. Gabrielle was bare foot and just needed to put on her nightshift. She separated from her friend and decided to finish getting ready for bed.

The gargoyle went to the fireplace and went to work. She didn't want the bard to be cold tonight despite she was comfortable.

The bard heard the fire's crackle, and she was grateful. She was near the bed yet didn't get in until she had Xena in it first. "Are you coming?" she asked to the gargoyle's back.

Xena was facing the fire, her head slightly bowed, and her tail idly moving about in the air. "In a bit."

Gabrielle wasn't about to have it. She determinedly came up behind the gargoyle and grabbed a handful of soft wing. "Come on." She gently yanked so not to cause any damage. She briefly stiffened because she didn't expect the gargoyle's tail to wrap around her wrist and stop her. Gabrielle then was gently guided by the tail to come in front of Xena.

Xena slipped her tail off the bard's wrist and studied her friend's weary expression. "This will be uncomfortable."

"Please," the bard muttered, "I was comfortable last night, but I'm sure that rock at your back wasn't the best." She smirked at Xena's widened eyes. "Come on." She grabbed her partner's large hand and brought her along.

The gargoyle didn't argue and decided to go along with it, for once. She stood by the bed and acted as she were waiting for marching orders.

"You lay down first, on your back."

"Gabrielle, the bed is too small." But Xena's words were useless as the bard attempted to push her and failed. She couldn't help a chuckle and just got into the bed. She was careful not to let her talons or spikes ruin anything unless she wanted to have her mother take her head.

The bard didn't waste a beat and got into bed after her friend. She easily slipped her small form up against the gargoyle's.

Xena welcomed her partner into her arms and against her body. She then became slightly frustrated because being on her back wasn't the most comfortable. "We need to fix this." She carefully rolled them to their sides then managed to wrap her wings around Gabrielle too.

Gabrielle shivered at the cold chill down her back, but she warmed between Xena's body heat and the wings trapping the warmth. She tucked her head under the gargoyle's chin and shut her eyes. She faintly felt the gargoyle's tail wrapping around her ankle and securing her closer.

"Wake me at dawn," Gabrielle muttered as a joke. She only got a grumble in response, and she chuckled. "At least you get to see your brother tomorrow."

"I am thrilled," the gargoyle rumbled in a bored tone.

"Stop that." Gabrielle squeezed her partner's side in warning. "You love him."

"Some days," Xena joked. She heard the bard's low laugh.

"I use to say that about Lila... I guess it hasn't changed for you and Toris as adults." Gabrielle pondered something then considered, "Although you two acted like kids the last time."

"Gabrielle," the gargoyle warned. "Go to sleep."

The bard indeed went to sleep shortly after but with a smile on her face. With all that'd happen in the past moons, she was happy to be right here with her best friend, no matter Xena's form.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own the Xena concept and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Violence:** There is violence.

**Subtext:** Yes, this where subtext is maintext.

**Summary:** Set just after Xena and Gabrielle stop the Destroyer and Hope, they're headed to southern Greece to get away from everything that happened in Potidaea. But an overnight stay in a small village brings on news about a monster, which Xena promptly investigates while Gabrielle worries it may be the Destroyer again. Despite no evidence of it being the Destroyer, Gabrielle quickly discovers who the creature is and tries to help solve the creature's mystery.

**Homepage:** www . redhope . net

Started: January 27, 2009

Series 3: **Putting the Puzzle Together** – Story #27

**The Warrior Gargoyle**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 7**

"Good morning, dear."

Xena brushed back her bangs and softly smiled at her mother, who got up from her chair to greet her.

Gabrielle twisted around in her seat and smiled at the mother and daughter embracing. She could see that her partner was better rested today than many previous mornings.

"How about breakfast?" Cyrene asked after the hug.

"That'd be wonderful," the warrior answered. She touched her leather covered stomach and mentioned, "I'm pretty hungry."

The mother chuckled and promised, "I'll make all your favorites. Why don't you sit with Gabrielle, and I'll make something." She stepped out of the way and headed for the kitchen. "By the way, your brother will be by in a few candlemarks."

The Warrior Princess watched her mother go then she looked at her partner, who was giving her a soft look. She came over to Gabrielle and affectionately brushed sunny blond strands back.

"You slept well huh?" Gabrielle could tell, easily.

"Yeah." Xena came around the table and took her mother's earlier chair. She noticed that Gabrielle had already eaten but had a full mug. She leaned back in the seat and studied her partner.

"You looked good," the bard noted. "Did you fall asleep before dawn?"

"Mmmm," the warrior responded happily.

Gabrielle decided not to encourage the topic about Xena sleeping better at night. She instead asked, "How's the head?" She could tell by Xena's shrug that it was back. "But things seem to be improving."

Xena tilted her head and argued, "If you call turning into a black demon every night an improvement."

Gabrielle growled, grabbed her used knife, and pointed it at the warrior in warning. "See!" She waved the knife at her partner. "This is exactly what I meant last night." She tossed the knife onto her wood plate. "Stubborn, bull headed warrior."

"Chatty bard," Xena muttered, but she reached forward and snatched the bard's mug.

"Hey," the bard protested.

The warrior smirked and sipped on the water. She set the mug down in front of her. "You weren't drinking it."

"I was about to," the bard protested. She huffed and sat back in her seat. She folded her arms in her lap.

"How's your head?" Xena now asked.

Gabrielle decided to mock Xena by just shrugging.

"Gabrielle," the warrior warned.

Gabrielle wasn't deterred and just smirked. "What's good for the bard is good for the warrior."

Xena growled, "I'll show you what's good for the bard." She started to get up with a venomous look on her face.

"Hey!" Gabrielle jumped up from her seat and warned, "I'll tell your mother." She noticed her threat stopped Xena cold in her tracks. She was satisfied when the warrior sat back down so she too sat again.

"That was unfair," Xena muttered into the mug that she'd lifted, but she grinned at the bard's smirk.

The bard became more serious and mentioned, "So, do you want to head off after we see Toris?"

"How about before?"

"Xena," the bard threatened. "I'd like to see Toris myself."

"Enjoy." Xena chuckled at the bard's dark glare. She then lost her amused expression and seriously mentioned, "I rather see Lyceus before we go."

Gabrielle grew solemn at the confession but promised, "We will." She fell quiet because Cyrene had returned with two large plates of food.

The mother set one plate in front of Xena then the other plate between the friends. She then wiped her hand on her towel hooked to her side. She grabbed a nearby chair and sat down with the women.

"Mother..." Xena looked from the huge plate of food to her mother.

"You said you were hungry," Gabrielle mocked. And she reached for the fruit plate in the middle. She snared a few grapes and popped them into her mouth.

"I want to see it all gone," the tavern owner warned her daughter.

Xena shot a glower at her partner, who was snickering at her. She grabbed the fork set on the huge plate of food and proceeded to begin the war against her food.

While her child ate, Cyrene struck up a conversation that carried through the entire meal. She too snacked on the fruit with Gabrielle and Xena. She asked where Xena and Gabrielle were headed and if they could stay at least another night. Her daughter apologized that she couldn't stay, and Gabrielle backed it up by saying they were expected in the Thrace Amazon Nation. The mention of the Amazons of course started up a renewed conversation about Gabrielle being one, and a queen.

At the end of her meal, the Warrior Princess sunk back into the chair's backing and covered her stomach. She thought for sure her leathers were stretched out around her stomach now. She caught the bard's amused look, and Xena couldn't help a grin back. She shifted her focus back to her mother, who was still chatting to her.

Gabrielle looked over her shoulder when the tavern door open and in came Toris. She thought he'd be here later but it worked out better he was here now.

"Toris," Cyrene warmly greeted. "You're early."

Toris had paused after shutting the door. He spotted his sister and the bard which he hadn't expected. He came over to the group and picked up a chair.

"Are you hungry?" the mother checked.

"Say no," Xena whispered to her brother.

Cyrene instantly smacked her daughter's closest knee. "I didn't hear any complaints about the breakfast."

Xena smiled at her mother. "Never."

Toris chuckled but shook his head. "I'm fine, mother." But he did scoop up some leftover fruit. "So, passing through, sis?"

The warrior crossed her ankles and twisted her head to her brother. "Something like that. How about you?"

Toris casually sat in the chair and popped a grape into his mouth. "I've been helping mother around the tavern."

"Install those new shutters?" the warrior prompted. At Toris's nod, she grinned and praised, "They're real nice... big improvement."

"It's helped cut back the cold a lot," Cyrene agreed.

"You'll need them for this winter," Gabrielle broke in.

Toris now shifted his gaze to the bard as if seeing her for the first time. He hadn't seen her for years, and she'd greatly changed since then. "How are you, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle seriously considered it and replied, "I'm good. How about you, Toris?"

Toris warmly smiled at the bard. "The same." He tilted his head and mentioned, "You've change since I last saw you."

The bard half shrugged and argued, "Not by much." She could tell Toris didn't believe her though, but she went for some fruit. She sensed Xena's idle gaze on her.

"How was last night?" Cyrene prompted her son.

Toris fidgeted but replied, "It was very nice... she made an excellent dinner."

"As good as mine?" Cyrene gently teased.

"Never, mother." Toris, like his sister, always knew those instant answers.

"So what's her name?" Xena leveled her stare to her brother. She arched a curious eyebrow.

"Phylicia," Toris supplied. He noted how Xena's expression lit up.

"Nooo," Xena murmured. She quickly twisted around in her chair and excitedly tormented, "You mean the same 'Lil Silly Phyl?"

"Xena," the brother warned his younger sister.

The warrior had her answer, and she smacked her brother's leather covered knee. "I'll be damned, brother."

"Who's Phylicia?" Gabrielle inquired. She could tell there was some long running joke between Toris and Xena.

The Warrior Princess looked at her partner and explained, "Toris was obsessed with her back when we were kids. And every time he asked her for a date, she refused him because his-"

"Xena," Toris hotly cut off.

Xena bit her lower lip and just shook her head at her brother. "So, it's not too big for her after all huh?" She enjoyed her brother's angry glare. She then stretched out her hand and tweaked his nose. He tried to swat her away. "Good for you, brother." She chuckled and leaned back in her chair again.

Gabrielle shook her head and glanced over at Cyrene, who had a grin at the siblings.

Cyrene picked up an apple slice and mentioned, "You always said you'd marry her, Toris."

"Motherrr," Toris hissed. He blushed brightly.

Cyrene shrugged nonchalantly.

Toris decided to refocus the conversation onto his little sister. He gave a smirk to Xena and inquired, "Have you decided to settle down with anybody, sister? You can't keep roaming the countryside for much longer."

Xena chewed on her lower lip then slowly revealed a grin. "I'm settled, Toris."

Toris laughed and shook his head. "Next, you'll tell me you're domesticated."

"Actually," the warrior lied, "I cook dinner most nights."

Toris was totally dubious and looked over at Gabrielle, who would never lie. "She's not serious."

Gabrielle did her best to stay serious, but she patted her stomach. "Last night, Xena grilled salmon steaks with thyme. Did some tomato and mozzarella cheese smothered with oil and thyme." She hummed just at the memory of the good dinner. "It was amazing."

Toris went slack jaw and looked back at his sister. He slotted his eyes at her. "I still don't believe it."

Xena just shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Toris looked at his mother and asked, "Do you believe this?"

Cyrene cleared her throat and studied her daughter's features. She then concluded, "I believe she's settled." She though doubted her daughter could cook, but she wasn't about to rain on Xena's festival with Toris.

Toris grumbled and shook his head. "I'll believe it when I see it." He then carefully studied his sister's face and asked, "So, when do you plan to settle down?"

Xena shrugged then nodded at her partner. "Ask Gabrielle... she's in charge."

The bard hadn't expected the response, and it made her blush. She found Toris brown eyes on her now. She knew an answer was expected so she vaguely mentioned, "In a bit."

The warrior softly chuckle at the answer she'd often given to Gabrielle these past nights. She grabbed some fruit and started munching on it.

Cyrene grinned at how her daughter was still eating despite the huge breakfast earlier.

"Exactly where do you plan to settle?" Toris continued to pursue. He looked at his sister again.

Xena pointed an apple slice at her partner, who had the answers.

Gabrielle nibbled on her lip and replied, "Probably here... in Amphipolis."

The warrior almost choked on her apple slice. "Really?" She gave an approving look and went back to her apple tidbit.

Toris looked back and forth between the friends. He then questioned Gabrielle directly. "You're not going to go back home to Potidaea?"

Gabrielle could see Xena wanted to know her response too, and even Cyrene. She shook her head and simply replied, "Xena is my home."

Cyrene reached over and grasped the bard's thigh. She warmly smiled and invited, "Like my daughter, you're always welcomed here."

The bard softened at the kind gesture and smiled at Xena's mother. "Thank you."

Xena watched the exchanged, and it settled something in her. She glanced over at her brother, who was giving her a curious look. "What?" she muttered.

"Settled huh?" Toris murmured.

"Believe it," Xena softly replied.

"Hmmmm." Toris scooped up a the last grapes from the plate and proceeded to eat them. He switched conversations and chatted away with family. Eventually, he bid goodbye to the group, but he promised his mother he'd back tonight to help with the dinner crowd.

Cyrene then grew solemn because she knew Xena would leave now. She didn't say anything that would guilt Xena or Gabrielle into staying longer. She instead told them they should pack, and she went to the kitchen to gather food for them. She also made sure to carefully pack a few little red pastries that her daughter loved.

The sun was nearly high in the sky when the Warrior Princess strolled out of the stable with Argo in tow. Gabrielle was coming towards her with Cyrene too. Xena wasn't the only full one as the saddlebags were almost bursting at the seems with fresh food. And Xena had a hard time from not sneaking a red pastry to eat now. She was stunned that her mother had gotten up early to make them for her, but she couldn't wait to have them.

"See that she doesn't eat them all in one sitting or she'll have a belly ache," Cyrene mentioned to the bard in earshot of Xena.

"I won't," Xena swore. "I'll save one for the next sitting."

Gabrielle softly laughed and leaned into her staff. She smiled up at her partner then looked at Cyrene. "She's like me about my nutbread."

"Oh," Cyrene recalled, "I packed a nutbread loaf too."

Gabrielle straightened up at this news. "Really?" Her eyes darted to the stuffed saddlebags and her mouth watered.

"Ah, ah, aaah." Xena wagged a finger at her best friend. "Not all in one sitting." She already knew about the nutbread, and it meant she'd have to ration it to the nutbread crazed bard.

The bard cursed but smiled over at Cyrene. "Thank you for having us." She came over and gave a one armed hug.

"Stop back soon," Cyrene insisted. She then came over to her daughter, who dropped the reins and received her in a warm hug.

Xena held her mother for a long time and kissed her on the temple as she withdrew. "I love you."

"I love you too, little one." Cyrene had pulled back but held her daughter by the hips. "Be safe for me."

"Always," the warrior promised. She finally separated and went to Argo. She climbed into the saddle with ease and took the reins into her hands. She questioningly looked at her partner.

Gabrielle knew the look so she patted the warrior leg. "I'm good but thanks." She smiled one last time at Xena's mother. "Take care, Cyrene." She started on her way towards the gates.

Xena kept Argo still and studied her mother. "Keep an eye on Toris... I'd hate to see Phylicia break his heart again."

"She won't," Cyrene insisted. "Now go on."

"I'll see you soon, mother." Xena tapped her horse's sides and veered around. She easily caught up to the bard.

Cyrene went to her tavern but sat on the steps. She watched the pair slowly make their way out of the village.

Gabrielle was quiet with her head dipped.

Xena sensed something amiss so she asked, "What is it?"

The bard glanced up at her partner and just mentioned, "It's good you're still close to your family."

The warrior tilted her head at the remark then it sunk in what it meant. She forced Argo in front of her friend, which stopped Gabrielle quickly. Xena then held down her hand. "Come on."

Gabrielle didn't bother an argument and took the strong hand into hers. She was hauled up into the saddle and settled in front of Xena. Her staff was taken, lashed down, and one solid arm came around her waist.

Xena clicked at the golden mare and steered with the reins bundled into her right hand.

Gabrielle dropped her head against Xena's shoulders. "Thank you." She hadn't expected Xena to figure out so easily what bothered her.

The warrior lowered her head close to the bard's ear and murmured, "I know it's hard for you at times. But you've become apart of my family, now."

Gabrielle sadly smiled at the truth. "I miss Lila often." She swallowed and mentioned, "But mother and father... I'm their black sheep." She recalled being back at home handful of days ago after making it out of the hospice.

"You know I understand," the warrior murmured.

The bard covered the warrior's hand on her stomach with her own. "I knew that when we first met... that's why I followed you. You'd accept me unlike my family."

Xena pressed her lips against the bard's head then looked at the road. She steered Argo onto the path that would take her to Lyceus's tomb. She could understand Gabrielle's desire to find acceptance, especially at a young age those years ago.

Gabrielle shut her eyes but didn't sleep. She just enjoyed the peaceful ride to the tomb. She did think about what Cyrene told her last night on the walk back to Amphipolis. She really wondered if she was like Lyceus or if she reminded Xena of Lyceus.

"Xena?"

"Hmmm?"

The bard's eyes opened and filled with the tomb in the distance. "Am I a lot like your brother?"

The warrior knew Gabrielle didn't mean Toris, by far. She tilted her head and studied her partner's profile. "Is that what you and mother talked about on the way back last night?"

Gabrielle shrugged but decided to clarify it. "She just said you and Lyceus were night and day... like you and me."

"There are some similarities," Xena confessed. "But there's some big differences too."

"What differences?"

Xena chuckled and teased, "Like fishing."

Gabrielle gave dramatic groan. "Please." She swatted her friend's knee. "Seriously?"

Xena did take it more serious now. "He wasn't as creative as you... certainly not a bard by any means." She then grinned a bit. "His temper wasn't as hot as yours."

"My temper isn't that bad," she debated.

"Certain things set you off right," the warrior argued.

"Or people," the bard muttered, "Joxer."

Xena chuckled at the wanna-be warrior's name. "Yes." She had to admit her patience often thinned around him too. "But what you and Lyceus have most in common are your loyalty."

"To you," the bard finished off. She then grumbled and murmured, "Although his was probably better than mine."

"Hey." Xena stopped the bard from going down that dark road. "It's in the past, alright?" But she knew the weight would take a long time to leave her friend.

Gabrielle didn't say anything else and patted the warrior's hand on her stomach. She knew it was time to dismount now that they were at the tomb. She got down after Xena and went to the tomb, but wouldn't go past the entrance. "I'll wait out here."

The warrior grabbed the bard and hauled her into the tomb with her. She and Gabrielle approached the stone casket, and out of habit, Xena rested her hands on the side.

Gabrielle shifted to the head of the casket, she wiped away the dust and dirt. She then extended her hand and held Xena's gauntlet wrist.

For awhile, the pair remained in the tomb and Xena softly spoke to her brother. Gabrielle just listened to the one sided conversation. She thought back to the first time she came to this tomb over three years ago. She couldn't believe it was only three years because it seemed like another life. She focused back on the present when Xena told her it was time to go.

Together, they remounted Argo and went back to the main road that would take them northeast. The ride was a long one because Xena wanted to get as far as possible to the Amazons. She suspected tomorrow they may make it to the Amazons before sunset if they traveled through the night.

Gabrielle had to retrieve her cloak by late afternoon because the temperature had dropped. But she felt like it just wasn't going to be enough to keep her warm. She shook her head after tugging her cloak closer. "We're going to need more furs to make it through the nights."

"No," Xena murmured, "we don't have time to stop at a village." She saw that Gabrielle was concerned. "We'll have to sleep together and closer to the campfire."

"Are you going to be warm enough though?" Gabrielle knew that furs wouldn't completely cover Xena once she was in gargoyle form.

"I can handle cold better than you," Xena merely replied. She then changed topics. "How about an early dinner?" She grinned and teased, "Perhaps nutbread for dessert?"

"Red pastries?" the bard tormented back.

"Hmmmm." The warrior instantly agreed and steered Argo off the road and carefully down a hill since the road wrapped past the mountain range to the east. If they traveled tonight then they'd make it to the part of the road that went through the mountains. It could be treacherous.

Gabrielle put together an easy dinner since Cyrene had packed a few for them. She decided to go with the lamb stew, which she warmed up over the campfire. "No cheese right?" she checked with her partner.

Xena waved off the idea of more cheese. "How about just the red pastries?" She returned to grooming Argo.

"Not for dinner," the bard shot back. She chuckled and shook her head. She instead decided to go with the gyros that Cyrene had made for them. "Oh yeah." She couldn't wait and decided these would be fine without warming up.

Xena left Argo once Gabrielle announced dinner was ready. She and Gabrielle sat to a quiet but good dinner just a half a candlemark before dinner.

"So," Gabrielle started after clearing her plate, "are you going to try and go with the transformation this time?" She took Xena's plate, and she heard a grouse. "If you don't then no red pastries for you."

"Gabrielle," the warrior complained.

"Oh come on." Gabrielle bumped the warrior's shoulder with her hip then went to the saddlebags. She set the dirty plates aside and stacked the used bowls. She then urged, "Just try it, Xena it may not hurt as badly." She collected the two separately wrapped goodies and returned to Xena. She sat down crossed legged and handed the pastries to Xena. "Don't eat them all."

The Warrior Princess wasn't exactly sure she could eat them all given how stuffed she was from the huge dinner. She wondered if Gabrielle hadn't done that on purpose, but it could be that Gabrielle wanted her full before turning into a gargoyle.

"So?" the bard prompted the question again.

Xena sighed and looked at her partner. She toyed with a pastry but asked, "You don't like seeing it huh?"

"It's not the transformation," Gabrielle debated, "it's the pain you're in when it happens. I can't imagine how your headache feels at that point.... it must spike up."

"Mmmm." Xena's headache was starting to rise as the sun sunk low into the west. "How's the nutbread?"

"Good." Gabrielle smiled. "You want a slice?" She didn't wait for an answer and placed a slice into the warrior's napkin.

The warrior played with the pastry in her fingertips then placed it on top of the bard's presliced nutbread.

Gabrielle couldn't help a chuckle and smiled because Xena rarely shared her favorites. "Thanks." She scooped up the pastry and popped it into her mouth before it was taken back.

Xena then finally responded to the bard's question. "I will try." She caught the bard's smile. She went back to her red pastries and counted six left. She decided on the nutbread and would keep the rest for tomorrow night or tomorrow at lunch.

Gabrielle glanced at the gorgeous sunset then back at her friend. "Here." She took the linen from her friend and gently wrapped up the remaining pastries. She also took her nutbread and wrapped it. She got to her feet and packed away the desserts for tomorrow.

The Warrior Princess stood up and stared at the beautiful sunset that hung behind the western mountain range. She looked at her friend, who returned to her side. She then made a choice and reached for her sword, which she unclipped the sheath. "Take these." She freed her chakram and handed it too.

Gabrielle hooked the chakram through the sword's cross-guard then watched her friend move a few steps away. She lowered the weapons to her side and softly pleaded, "Welcome it, Xena."

The Warrior Princess stared at the sunset and her head filled with Gabrielle's supportive words from the passing nights. She shut her eyes as the sun's rim was all that was left, and her headache's intensity increased sharply. She held out her arms some and fisted her hands tightly, her nails almost digging into her palms. She sensed her body's shift, and she decided to let go, finally.

Xena held her head back, shut her eyes, and gave out a strong cry, but it gradually shifted into a powerful roar. She opened her eyes, which glowed a bright blue. Her hands opened up as her fingers extended into black talons. Then her wings spread open to a wide, beautiful span.

Gabrielle stared in awe at the transformation that was far different than prior nights. She whispered, "Wow." She almost dropped Xena's weapons when glowing eyes turned on her.

The black gargoyle's eyes calmed, and she drew her wings around her body. She approached her waiting friend. "Better?"

"You tell me." Gabrielle placed her freehand on her left hip. "Any pain?" By the gargoyle's grin, she had her answer.

"No." Xena came closer to the bard. "You were right."

"It's nice to know I'm good for something," Gabrielle joked.

The gargoyle took her weapons from her friend. "For many, many things." She slipped past her friend and went to Argo. "We should go."

"I know you want to get in the air," Gabrielle agreed. She came over and decided to get the saddlebags packed.

"No." Xena shook her head and glanced down at the bard. "I will walk with you tonight." She saw Gabrielle's confusion. "The road will be dangerous through the mountains. I can see well at night."

"My night vision isn't that bad," the bard complained. "I trip a lot less."

The gargoyle briefly grinned but clarified, "I can see much better at night than any human."

Gabrielle grumbled and muttered, "Human... gargoyle... what you have that I don't?"

Xena softly chuckled at her friend's rambling but she helped to get ready. She and Gabrielle soon were back at the road and following it north towards the mountain range. Soon enough, they were coming upon a narrow path through the mountains, which made Xena concerned. She now ordered, "Let me go first... mind your feet."

Gabrielle had put her staff away once they'd passed some cliffs. She knew she needed to be more carefully because the road had turned into a path. She remained single file with Argo behind her. "Why didn't we just go around the mountains?"

"Too long," the gargoyle replied.

The bard glanced over her shoulder at the ledge that went down a smaller mountain side. "Yeah but less risky." She looked back at the gargoyle's back. "If you fall off, you have wings, but I'd just scream all the way down." She shivered at the thought of falling off the side.

"You are safe," Xena pressed. She hadn't taken this route in a long time and decided the path had worn since she was last here. She didn't like it but mostly because of Gabrielle and Argo. Suddenly she stopped and quickly looked up the cliff side.

"What was that?" Gabrielle muttered. Then she realized it just like Xena and looked back at Argo. "Go, girl!" She shoved the horse forward.

Argo whined loudly and broke from the bard's care. She trotted past the women and to safety as the avalanche started tumbling down the mountain's cliff towards them.

"Gabrielle!" Xena knew they had no time to get out of the way of the rock slide. She cursed that Gabrielle had been more worried about the horse.

Gabrielle grew wide eye when she saw the gigantic rocks almost upon her. "Xenaaaa!"

The gargoyle was running towards her friend. She scooped up the bard into her arms then made a jump off the cliffside.

"Oh my gods!" Gabrielle screamed as they quickly fell down the cliff towards the rocky bottom.

"Hold onto me," Xena instructed. She had the bard's death grip on her, and she glanced back over her shoulder to make sure they were far ahead of the rock slide. She made her last calculation then opened her wings and arched upwards. She heard the loud rocks crashing into the ground behind her.

The bard was adjusted by strong arms into a cradled position. She wrapped her arms around Xena's neck and buried her face into Xena's neck. She could distantly hear the last of the rock slide come to an end.

"Are you okay?" Xena murmured. She felt the nod against her neck.

Gabrielle finally lifted her head and breathed deeply. She almost had control of her heart rate again. "I'm never coming this way again to see the Amazons."

Xena frowned just as she made the turning arch to go back to the path. "I did not expect it to be this dangerous. I am sorry."

The bard shook her head. "It's alright." She dropped her temple against the gargoyle's shoulder. Yet she finally looked out at the view and sadly smiled at how beautiful it really was up here.

"We are going to land." The gargoyle was carefully making her way down towards the path again. She growled though because she could tell her landing would go badly because of the narrow path. She pulled up at the last heartbeat and went back up.

"Too hard with me in your arms," Gabrielle concluded.

"We have to do this another way." Xena came up with a plan quickly. "I am going to glide straight up, and I want you to wrap your legs around my waist. Keep your arms around my neck."

"Alright." Gabrielle prayed her shakiness wasn't so bad now. When Xena started climbing the sky at an almost straight up arch, she quickly moved her body and clung to Xena. She groaned because her face was nearly in Xena's cleavage.

The gargoyle kept her arms around the bard's upper back to support her. "I am going to fly back down along the cliff side above the path. I will hook the cliff with hands, but you need to stay close to my body so your back does not scrape the cliff."

"Got it," the bard called back.

Xena turned them around and started to drop her distance from the ground. She came in line with the cliff side to her right so she freed her right hand. She carefully extended it as she came upon the cliff. Her talon tips scraped along the rock wall. "Here we go," she warned the bard.

Gabrielle squinched her eyes and tightened her hold on Xena.

The gargoyle slowed her speed as much as possible then dug her right hand into the wall with such ease. She then bent her knees quickly as she and Gabrielle swung and collided with the cliff side. She was relieved when her knees hit the wall and protected Gabrielle's back. She then slammed her left hand into the wall for extra support while she dug her feet in too.

Gabrielle lifted her head some and looked at her new surroundings. "Wow that really worked out." She then peered up at her partner. "So now what?"

"Now is the fun part," the gargoyle teased. She adjust her wings behind her so they were out of the way. She then slipped her tail around the bard's waist for extra security. Then she carefully clawed down the rock wall.

"My stomach doesn't feel that great, Xena."

The gargoyle gave a low growl as she recalled this similar situation years ago. "Don't even think about it, Gabrielle."

The bard dropped her forehead against her partner's chest. "I think it's the nutbread." She kept thinking about it and muttered, "Maybe I shouldn't eat nutbread before falling."

Xena couldn't help her grin but stayed focused on her task. She slowed down though because of a familiar sound overhead.

Gabrielle instantly lifted her head and looked up at the black cliff top. "Oh god... no." She felt Xena go faster down the rock wall. "This is ridiculous."

The rocks far above made a gravely shift towards the edge. They teetered on the edge from rolling over and renewing the rock slide.

"Xena, go faster!"

"I am trying," the gargoyle snarled.

Gabrielle heard the rocks roll off the side. "They're coming now!"

Xena knew she was almost out of time. She saw Argo far away down the path in a safe spot. She wasn't about to be killed by a damn rock slide. She dug her talons deep into the wall then gave off a strong roar. She launched them into the air just before the rocks hit them. She drew her wings in to protect Gabrielle and her own body as they came at the small path. She prayed that her skills were this good.

Gabrielle groaned against the faint pain to her back. She knew they'd hit the path then she was rolling with Xena.

Xena stopped the harsh roll before they collided with the golden mare.

Argo whined loudly, rose up on her hind legs, and maneuvered a few steps in reverse.

The gargoyle stayed hunched over top of her well hidden friend. She rested her face against Gabrielle's head and gave a painful hitch of breath.

"Xena?" the worried bard asked. "Are you alright?"

"I am great." Xena finally lifted her head then painfully opened her wings to free her friend.

Gabrielle quickly moved and faced the gargoyle in her kneeling position. "Xena?" She grabbed the gargoyle's chiseled cheeks. "Hey?" She found blue eyes open up to her. "Did you get hurt?" She could see that her stubborn friend was about to deny it. "Your wings?"

Xena sighed at how Gabrielle easily figured her out. She flinched at the various damaged given to her wings from the harsh collision with the pathway.

"Damn." Gabrielle got to her feet and went for the medical kit. "Let me look at them."

Xena wanted to protest but it would do no good with the determined bard. She turned her back once Gabrielle approached her. She felt the small hands work to clean up the blood and brush away any dirt smears.

Gabrielle knelt though when she saw the tear at the bottom of the right wing. She gingerly touched at the tear and saw the blood there. She carefully wiped it clean and briefly wondered if it needed to be stitched. But her wrist was held still by Xena's tail.

Xena had twisted around and saw the bard inspecting the tear in her wing. "Nothing can be done for it... it will heal itself."

Gabrielle frowned but left it alone. She stood back up. "Did I miss anything?"

"No." Xena slid her tail free then turned as she carefully drew her wings into her body. It hurt some but once her wings' talons were hooked, she felt the pain calm down. "Thank you."

The bard passed her friend but not without extending her hand and brushed her fingertips over the gargoyle's defined jawline. She put the medical supplies away and closed the filled saddlebags.

The gargoyle had a tender expression at her friend's affections. She joined the bard on the walk through the path.

"I think on the way back we should take the long cut between the mountains."

Xena grinned and promised, "We will."

"I just didn't expect it to be so complicated to get to the Amazons." Gabrielle shook her head then adjusted her cloak because of a breeze. "I can't believe there were two rock slides in the same spot." She looked back at it but couldn't see much. "Isn't that sort of like lightening never strikes the same spot twice?"

"Hmmm," the gargoyle softly murmured. She glimpsed up at the cliff above them, but she couldn't see anything. What did she expect to see? She shook away her thoughts and focused on the tricky path. "Just stay close." She was back in front of the bard.

Gabrielle evilly smiled and quickly grabbed the gargoyle's swooshing tail in front of her. "Close as I can."

The bemused gargoyle glanced over her broad shoulder at her partner. She easily wrapped part of her tail around the bard's wrist. She said nothing about it and just led the way through the mountains.

Gabrielle's smile went softer, and she gently squeezed the tail that passed through her palm. Briefly, she felt the tail squeeze her wrist in response, and she chuckled. She thought about the past few nights with the gargoyle and really couldn't believe how much Xena had improved about the transformation. And Gabrielle was not at all bothered but was fascinated by it. She could not deny the rising attraction she felt for the gargoyle as much as Xena's human form. She just didn't know how to deliver that message to Xena without it somehow comprising their developing relationship. She would just have to give it some careful thought.

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer & Notices****: **Please see Chapter 1.**  
**

Started: January 27, 2009

Series 3: **Putting the Puzzle Together** – Story #27

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the overdue update, but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you too all my readers for their continuous support.

* * *

**The Warrior Gargoyle**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 8**

Gabrielle finished organizing the bedrolls closer to the campfire. She then stood up and wearily brushed her blond bangs back. She then twisted her head around when she felt the strong presence behind her.

"You should get some rest." Xena settled her talon hands on the bard's shoulder. "I know you are tired from the trek through the mountain pass."

"I'm just glad we made it," the bard admitted.

"Mmmm." The gargoyle bowed her head closer. "I will not stay up late." She then glanced down at the bedrolls. "Take as many furs as you need tonight."

Gabrielle lifted her right hand and rested it on the large hand at her shoulder. She wanted to lean back into the gargoyle yet controlled her urge.

"Come on, get to sleep." Xena squeezed her partner's petite shoulders then pulled away. She left Gabrielle and went to the large rock that was near the campfire.

Gabrielle knelt down and decided to get her boots untied, but she hesitated because she noticed Xena's tense mannerism. "What is it?" she softly called to her partner. She stretched out her hand to the staff, just in reach.

The gargoyle's tail violently twisted in the air, and she bared her teeth. She suddenly spun around and faced the clearing's edge. "Ares!" she angrily yelled.

Gabrielle snatched her staff now and stood up. She quickly came over to Xena, who went around the rock.

The God of War's laugh started first then he formed just on the campsite's edge. He smiled wickedly and mocked, "Well, it appears my sister wasn't as loony as she sounded." He rested his left hand on his sword halt and casually approached the women. "Having complexion troubles, Xena?"

Xena narrowed her eyes at the god and clenched her razor sharp teeth.

"No, she's not but apparently you still are," Gabrielle quickly jabbed.

Ares instantly glared at the small bard, who he normally ignored until more recently. "Does having a gargoyle make you mouthier?"

Gabrielle was about to be smart again, but Xena stopped her short.

"What do you want, Ares?" The gargoyle crossed her arms under her wings, which revealed her muscular body. She noticed that Ares couldn't help but caress his eyes over her changed form.

The God of War was smug at Xena's gargoyle form, and he smirked back at Xena. "I just had to come see for myself." He was becoming gleeful and held up his left hand from his sword hilt. "Don't get me wrong, Xena... you look good." He dropped his hand back to his hilt. "I think your attempt to find out why is... admirable at best."

Xena suspiciously studied the god and wondered what was his objective. "Then you know something."

Ares chuckled and became a bit more serious. "As if I knew you'd turn into..." He signaled her change features. "Some creature with wings and black skin." He now folded his arms like Xena and tilted his head to the side. "But, good luck with your attempt." He puckered his lips a bit. "I'll be curious to hear what you find out."

"Stay out of our business, Ares." Gabrielle had a threatening look.

"Oh but why?" Ares evilly smiled at the bard. "I have so much more fun being in Xena's affairs." But he paused then leaned closer to her and whispered, "Or touching yours."

The gargoyle sharply growled and her left hand shot out. She wrapped her talons around the god's throat then proceeded to lift him up from the ground. "You do not come near her again." She tightened her hand around his throat and thoroughly enjoyed his shocked expression. "And do not think I have lost that dagger, Ares."

The God of War showed some alarm in his eyes at the mention of the hind's blood dagger. He then was promptly thrown into the air and painfully slammed into the cold ground. He sat up with one hand and with his left; he touched his red neck that ached from the gargoyle's earlier hold.

Xena took one step in front of Gabrielle in a protective display. She had bright blue eyes and her tail dangerously whipped in the air.

Ares was on his feet again and cleared his throat. "You will not find your answers with the Amazons." He then disappeared in a bolt of light.

Gabrielle huffed and shook her head. She then considered how Xena had handled the god earlier and mentioned, "I think you hurt him."

"You noticed that too?" Xena faced her friend and curiously thought about what'd happened between her and Ares. "He was surprised by the pain," she whispered.

"How is that possible?" the bard muttered. She gingerly touched her forehead. "None of this makes sense." She then tried to bite back a yawn.

"And it will not tonight." Xena then indicated the bedrolls. "You need to rest, Gabrielle."

"I know." The bard rubbed her face but made her way to the bedrolls. She sat down on Xena's bedroll and started getting her boots off after setting her staff aside. "Thanks, by the way."

The gargoyle was sitting on the smooth rock, but questioningly looked over at her partner.

"For standing up for me," Gabrielle clarified. She yanked off her boots. "I guess I am a bit mouthy though." She glanced over at her friend, who grinned at her. But she shrugged and explained, "I guess my attitude towards the gods has changed greatly considering everything that's happened between us and them."

"Yes, I know," the gargoyle murmured.

The bard set her boots aside but still sat there and looked at her partner. "I think Aphrodite is the only one I can really get along with... and that's a struggle at times." She and Xena chuckled together briefly. "At least she's willing to help us." Gabrielle finally decided to get under her bedroll because the night's cold was getting to her. "Come to bed soon, Xena."

"I will," the gargoyle softly promised.

Gabrielle curled up under the furs and her back warmed up from the campfire. She shut her eyes and slipped into a nightmare dreamscape most likely led on by Ares's earlier remarks. She had disgusted nightmares about Ares and Hope or even her and Ares that resulted in Xena's unquenchable rage. Her nightmare boiled to a bloody scene of Xena, in gargoyle form, who killed Ares and Hope and yet turned her uncontrollable rage on Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle, wake up," Xena's heavy voice demanded.

Gabrielle hastily sat up in her bedroll and became terrified of the black gargoyle because of her dream's end. She instinctively tried to back away from the gargoyle.

"Hey," Xena worriedly called, "Hey, come on. It is okay... it was a dream." She didn't dare touch her partner until she settled down. She noticed Gabrielle's fear subsided. "You are safe."

Gabrielle breathed deeply then sat forward into a hunched position. "Gods damn it," she emotionally muttered. "I'm sorry, Xena." She knew it probably upset her friend that she'd pulled away earlier.

The gargoyle took her opening now that it seemed safe. She went behind the bard and sat on the bedroll. She then managed her friend into her much larger body and kept her open wings around them.

Gabrielle leaned into her partner's warm body and closed her eyes. She sighed heavily.

Xena wrapped her arms around the bard and held her closer still. She then wrapped her tail around Gabrielle's left ankle. She was mindful of her knees' talons not touching her friend.

The bard faintly shook her head then quietly mentioned, "And my dreams were getting better." She grumbled and hotly muttered, "Damn Ares."

The gargoyle now knew what'd prompted the nightmare tonight. "You cannot let him bother you so easily."

"I know." Gabrielle released an annoyed breath then lifted her head from the gargoyle's chest. "He just has a way of getting under your skin, you know."

"I do," the gargoyle murmured. She then decided to make some adjustments so she slid them under the furs and became comfortable once Gabrielle was safely in her arms and wings. "It is only a couple of candlemarks before dawn."

The bard slightly twisted her head around and suggested, "You should get the furs from your bedroll."

Xena silently agreed and used her tail to snare the furs. She brought them over and dropped them over their bodies. She felt warmth over her back now start thanks to the extra furs.

Gabrielle curled deeper under the furs and into her friend's safe body. She absolutely adored the sensation of what felt like warm leather brushing against her skin.

"Go back to sleep," Xena rumbled in her heavy voice.

Gabrielle nearly moaned but held it behind her clamped jaw. She shut her eyes and tried not to think about gargoyle that securely held her. She almost chuckled because it'd be nearly an impossible feat.

After awhile, Xena could tell the bard had dozed off again. She too was close to falling asleep and her last thoughts were about seeing Yakut tomorrow. Finally her dreamscape took her away to a calmer sleep than what Gabrielle had experienced tonight. She didn't wake up until several candlemarks later when she smelled food cooking.

Gabrielle turned her head to the warrior, who roused from the furs. She softly smiled and greeted, "Hey, sleepyhead."

"Grrrr," the warrior joked. But she returned the smile anyway.

The bard chuckled and returned her focus to the frying pan. "You slept so hard you didn't bother to get out of your armor or boots."

Xena looked at her gauntlets since she rested her arms in her lap. "Apparently." She brushed back her bangs and muttered, "I need to work this out somehow."

Gabrielle pulled the frying pan out from the fire and turned over the cooking eggs with her fork. "You may want to strip down to just your leathers before you change forms." She thrust the frying pan back in and finished scrambling the eggs. "It'll probably make it easier."

"Mmmm," the warrior murmured. Xena then asked, "Are you frying eggs?"

"Yes." Gabrielle shot a grin at her partner because of the fact she'd found them in the packs. Cyrene had told her to use them up this morning or they'd go bad, quickly. She knew Xena wouldn't appreciate rotten eggs in the saddlebags. "Come on, they're almost ready."

"Mmmm." Xena ruffled her hair then climbed out of the furs. She felt a faint soreness because of sleeping in her armor, but she'd work out the chinks later. "How'd you sleep after the nightmare?"

Gabrielle was sliding the eggs onto clean plates. "Better... thank you." She set the pan aside then stood up with the plates. "Let's eat."

Xena couldn't agree more because she was very hungry. She and Gabrielle sat on the ground in front of the rock and leaned against it. Xena ravaged her eggs and was happy to receive some grapes and an apple too.

"Your appetite has really increased," the bard noted aloud. She shook her head. "I think this transformation must cause it." She tilted her head and considered in the past if Xena's appetite had every heightened like this. "The times you were seriously hurt this same thing happened."

Xena was working on her apple and considered the bard's words. She had to admit it was true and had always contributed it to her body's needs for extra energy to heal. She lowered her half eaten apple and stated, "I wonder how long this has been going on."

Gabrielle was briefly confused then it hit her what the warrior meant now. "You think you've always been a gargoyle and just didn't know it...?"

"I'm not sure," Xena confessed. "But it could be possible."

"Hmmmm." The bard started to consider this and tried to think of indicators that it was true. "But you never started changing until just recently." She then saw Xena's raised eyebrow.

"As far as I'm aware of, yes." Xena turned the apple and munched on it.

Gabrielle hummed for a beat but returned to her bowl of grapes. "Strange," she murmured.

"Let's get moving." Xena patted her partner's knee then tossed the apple core into the fire, which sparked in reaction to the moist food. She and Gabrielle got up and proceeded to pack the camp.

In less than a candlemark, the warrior and her partner were headed back to the main road that would lead the rest of the way to the Thrace Amazons. They decided to walk just because it gave Argo a break from carrying them. Xena hoped they would make it to the Amazons a few candlemarks before sunset, which would work out fairly well.

Gabrielle had suggested they camp out one more night then arrive at the Nation in the morning. But she could tell Xena wanted to talk to Yakut right away so she let it go. She inwardly sighed because she felt frustrated at not being able to convince Xena that turning into a gargoyle wasn't some curse. Gabrielle was convinced Xena had no issue with it once she was a gargoyle and actually enjoyed it. She wondered if half the problem wasn't Xena's own acceptance.

Xena sensed the bard's deep thoughts plus it was the way Gabrielle's features were tightly twisted that told her. Xena edged closer to her friend and managed her arm across the bard's shoulder. "What is it?"

Gabrielle grumbled for a beat because she'd been caught by Xena. She gave in though and gazed up into curious blue eyes. "Why can't you be okay with this?"

"How can you be okay with it?" Xena targeted.

"No, no." Gabrielle shook her head and explained, "This isn't about me and don't try to do that." She seriously peered up at her friend. "Why can't you accept turning into a gargoyle at night?"

"Would you?" Xena redirected, again.

Gabrielle hissed and stopped walking suddenly. She angrily faced her partner but before she could get anything out, Xena stopped her.

"Listen to me first," Xena pleaded. She had her hand up but lowered it once Gabrielle settled some. "If you think you can easily accept yourself turning into a gargoyle then please tell me." She waited then shook her head. "I can't do it."

The bard frowned and dropped her head once she understood Xena's point. She leaned her forehead against her staff and shut her eyes.

"I understand you want me to accept this, Gabrielle." The warrior came closer to her partner. "But it's not easy." Saddened green eyes looked back at her. "I'm sorry."

Gabrielle lifted her head and shook it. "I guess I feel guilty." She continued the trek down the worn road into northern Thrace. "I'm enjoying this," she admitted to Xena.

"I know you do, and I know you like my gargoyle form." Xena gently tugged on Argo's reins so she'd follow them. "Your support has made a huge difference, Gabrielle."

The bard sadly smiled at her partner, but she casually shrugged.

"It has," Xena insisted.

Gabrielle nodded once then whispered, "I hope so." She lost the sadness out of her smile when Xena placed a kiss to her head. She stayed quiet on the rest of the journey to the Amazons. In her head though she was writing out this latest adventure, but she wondered if she'd been even allowed to write it. But at least she could still play with it in her head.

Xena's timing about the arrival to the Amazons was perfect as they walked into the territory that was heavily monitored by the Amazons. She silently prompted for her partner to stop walking but she didn't do the traditional sign of peace over her head. These Amazons did not know the tradition like Gabrielle's Amazon Nation.

"Xena," an Amazon warmly greeted who had appeared from behind a tree. She had her sword drawn but lowered it to her side. She signaled for her comrades to join her and that it was safe.

"Otere." The Warrior Princess smiled at the new, young leader.

Otere quickly came up to the warrior and held out her arm. "You have returned much sooner than we ever expected but more than welcomed."

Xena took the Amazon's arm into a strong shake. "Thank you." She released arms then held out her hand to her partner. "I'd like you to meet Queen Gabrielle from the Macedonia Amazon Nation."

Gabrielle mentally groaned that her friend had given away her queenship in her tribe. Yet she gave a smile to Otere.

Otere promptly bowed forward and politely welcomed the other queen. She straightened up then held out her arm. "Xena did not tell me her Amazon partner was also a queen."

The bard shook arms with the Amazon then glimpsed at her partner. "It must have slipped her mind."

Xena smirked but refused to be baited further.

"I hope you can stay for awhile...?" Otere looked between the pair.

"Yes," Gabrielle answered for them, "maybe for a few days if that's acceptable."

"Of course." Otere looked back at her sisters. "We'll guide you back to the village." She ordered two Amazons to stay on patrol while the third Amazons joined on the trip to the village. "I'm glad you are safe, Gabrielle."

The bard knew what'd happened between Xena and the Thrace Amazons recently so she was ready. "Yes, Xena and I were reunited in my hometown." She then decided to change the topic before the leader asked more. "Thank you, Otere for helping Xena."

The warrior tried not to grouse at the fact the bard and Otere could talk now.

"Xena was just as much help with Alti," the Amazon explained. "She has plagued us for many years but now that is over."

"It'll give your Nation a chance to heal and grow," the bard agreed.

"Yes." Otere smiled because it was indeed true as there were already a few new recruits. She then glanced at the Warrior Princess and mentioned, "Yakut will be excited to see you."

Gabrielle looked from Otere to her best friend.

"How is she growing as a shaman?"

"Very quickly," the leader replied. Otere had a pleased expression. "She will become an excellent shaman."

Xena smiled at this news. "So you've given into the fact that Yakut is meant to be the next shaman?"

Otere had a slight flush and admitted, "I understand the prophecy now."

Gabrielle was amazed to realize that her partner was more comfortable with these Amazons than her own. She considered whether it had to do with Alti, and the trial they had to surpass.

"Here we are," Otere mentioned as they entered the small village. "Deniz, can you take Xena's horse to the stable then bring her bags to her yurt?"

The Amazon, Deniz, came over to the Warrior Princess and accepted the reins. She shyly smiled at the famous Warrior Princess then went to the stables with the golden mare in tow.

Gabrielle glanced at Deniz's back and gave a low huff. She focused on the walk to the yurt.

"I hope our meager yurts are sufficient, Queen Gabrielle," Otere offered. She approached the first yurt and said, "Xena, this is yours. I'll show you to yours, Queen Gabrielle."

Xena glanced at her partner, who was obviously unnerved by the separate yurts but would say nothing about it and silently go with it. Instead, Xena caught Otere's attention by saying, "Actually, Gabrielle and I share quarters together."

"Oh," the Amazon leader murmured. She tried hiding her flush and covered her mistake. "I apologize." She dipped her head in respect and mentioned, "I'm sure you both would like a rest before dinner." She straightened up. "I will have Yakut stop by to escort you to dinner."

"Thank you, Otere," Xena offered. She watched the young Amazon head off then she turned to her partner.

Gabrielle had her left hand on her hip, and she muttered, "Well... I've never." She heard Xena click her tongue at her so she shot a dagger look at her friend. "She didn't even ask if I wanted a separate yurt."

"Get inside," the warrior ordered.

The miffed bard dropped her hand and entered the beautiful yurt that'd obviously been built recently. "Wow." She did a complete circle and nodded. "It's really nice." She then slotted her eyes over at her friend. "Oh, but I'm sure that's the point too."

Xena placed her hands on her hips and glowered at the bard's suspicious look. "Whaaat?"

"These little Thrace Amazons," Gabrielle started, "are trying to impress you... they have a thing for you."

"Please," the warrior muttered and headed to the washroom.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't see Deniz's cute little smile she gave you!" the bard hollered to her partner. She groused though when her partner ignored her.

Xena soon came back out and spotted her partner over by the open window. She came up behind the bard but the knock at the door caught her attention. But she still managed to tease, "Do I detect some jealousy, dear?" She strolled over to the thatch door.

"You wish," the bard muttered under her breath. Yet she had a grin and continued watching the traffic in the village. She tilted her head to the side though when she saw a strangely dressed Amazon coming in their direction. From behind her, Gabrielle could hear Xena thanking Deniz for their stuff. But Gabrielle lost track of the odd Amazon.

Deniz was shyly bidding goodbye to the Warrior Princess and nearly ran over the oddly dressed Amazon, who Gabrielle had spotted earlier. "I'm sorry, Yakut."

Yakut, the new shaman, gave a warm smile and teased, "Has the Warrior Princess's prows thrown you off, Deniz?" She enjoyed the Amazon's rosy cheeks.

Deniz didn't respond and instead rushed off to escape anymore embarrassment.

The shaman though shifted her attention to the tall, dark warrior that filled the yurt's doorway. "Hello, Xena."

"Yakut," the warrior warmly greeted.

"I came as soon as I heard news you'd arrived," Yakut admitted.

Xena stepped back with the saddlebags in her arm. "Come inside, please." She waited until the shaman passed then she shut the door.

"Thank you." Yakut glanced over at the young woman, who stayed in the yurt with Xena. She assumed it was Queen Gabrielle according to what Otere told her earlier. "Welcome to the Thrace Nation, Queen Gabrielle."

"Word is faster in this Nation than mine," Gabrielle joked. She neared the shaman and held out her arm.

Yakut smiled and shook arms with the bard. She kept her smile and mentioned, "I'm glad to see you're safe and well."

"I am," the bard agreed.

Xena had set aside the saddlebags and came back to the pair.

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon," Yakut mentioned to the Warrior Princess.

Gabrielle could see Xena's hesitation to respond to Yakut's statement so she cut in and suggested, "Perhaps we all should sit."

The warrior readily agreed and helped get three chairs organized around the small table. She also pulled the saddlebags off the table and set them on the floor against the wall. She took her chair and noticed that Gabrielle had propped her staff near the door.

"You must have traveled here in haste," Yakut prompted. "You're not as well equipped for the weather as last time, Xena. The fall is turning to winter now."

"I'm afraid we were in a rush," Xena agreed.

Gabrielle could tell her partner was nervous to talk about the transformation. She took the lead and walked the conversation in that direction. "Several nights ago, we ran into some... trouble that we're hoping you may be able to help us with."

"Of course," Yakut agreed, "we will do anything we can." She glanced between the pair.

The bard shook her head and carefully explained, "Xena seems to think this is only something you can handle, Yakut." She hesitated but added, "Because of your shamanism."

Yakut breathed deeply and looked from the bard to the Warrior Princess. "I am not that advanced in my powers yet, Xena. But I will try my best." She saw Xena's nod so she carefully tried, "Tell me what has happened."

Gabrielle exchanged a look with her partner, but she knew Xena needed to take the lead. She wanted Xena to handle this because Xena viewed it as her problem.

"As Gabrielle mentioned," the warrior started, "several nights ago we had some trouble... I had some trouble." Xena lowered her head and debated how to word this carefully.

Yakut leaned forward, stretched out her hand across the table, and hooked the warrior's chin. She lifted Xena's face until blue eyes met hers. "Xena, you've become a good friend. There's nothing I nor the rest of this Nation wouldn't do to repay you for your help with Alti." She lowered her hand. "And you are in a safe place here." She could tell her last words seemed to give the warrior some strength. Yakut was perceptive to the weight on the warrior's shoulders and even the bard's deep concern.

Xena sighed heavily and started her story again. "Since the day Gabrielle and I were reunited, I've had a constant headache... I've had them before, but they usually pass in two to three days."

"Then this has not?" Yakut checked.

Xena nodded but continued telling Yakut the details. "We were in Potidaea, which lies on a Macedonian peninsula." She noted Yakut's nod. "Gabrielle's family lives in Potidaea, and we were reunited there. We had some... trouble but took care of it and left to go to Athens."

"We were in Dium," Gabrielle supplied yet glanced at Xena to confirm the small town's name.

The warrior moved her head in agreement then looked at Yakut again. "The night we were at Dium... I... I found out that I change."

The shaman was clearly confused and shook her head, which caused her headdress to shift a bit. "Change?"

Xena looked over at her best friend, who gave her a soft smile to help her. She focused back on Yakut and clarified what she meant by change. "At sunset, I change into a creature called a gargoyle."

Yakut blankly stared at the Warrior Princess and tried absorbing the unbelievable story. She set aside her shock and checked, "You do not know why then."

"No," Xena agreed. "Ever since the first night in Dium, it has happened every night at sunset."

Yakut bowed her head and considered some things. She softly asked, "You say this headache started when you and Gabrielle were reunited?"

"Yes."

"And it has not stopped?" Yakut lifted her head.

"Only when she turns into a gargoyle," Gabrielle answered for her friend. "But it's calmed down somewhat." She glanced at her partner.

Xena didn't argue the truth. "Somehow these headaches and transformation each night are linked." She hesitated but further explained, "I thought perhaps a god did this, but we've been talking to a god. She says no Olympian gods have put any kind of spell on me."

The shaman leaned back into her chair and studied the pair. She was thinking it through and wrapped her head around it. She still found it a bit hard to believe. "Have you noticed anything else strange that may be related to your transformation?"

"Just last night," Gabrielle jumped onto the question, "the God of War, Ares, dropped in on us, and he angered Xena. So Xena grabbed him by the throat and tossed him like a rag doll... but what was odd is that it seemed to hurt Ares."

Yakut was confused by this too. "That is impossible if he is a god."

"That's what Xena and I were saying last night," Gabrielle agreed.

Yakut shook her head and pointed out, "So you obviously turn back to normal at some point." She indicated Xena's current form.

"At dawn," Xena clarified.

The shaman was still thinking about it and considered how she could help, but she felt her abilities were limited.

"Another thing," Gabrielle mentioned, "I've noticed too..." She glanced once at Xena then back to Yakut. "Well a few things, maybe. But I noticed Xena's speech changes slightly when she's a gargoyle."

The warrior slotted her eyes at her best friend. "It doesn't change."

"Yes, it does." Gabrielle smirked at her partner. "I'm a bard, I notice these things." She focused back on the shaman. "She doesn't use conjunctions at all."

Xena opened her mouth to refuse it yet came up short from finding an instant where she had used a conjunction as a gargoyle. She furrowed her eyebrows once she realized her partner was indeed right.

"Also," Gabrielle continued, "when Xena is a gargoyle, she discusses gargoyles as if she's always been one or a part of a bigger race." She then leaned forward some and excitedly added, "Another interesting fact too is that Xena already knows stuff like gliding, climbing, or how to use her tail." She sensed the warrior's slight glower, but Gabrielle was rather serious. "I just think it's odd that she knows those things already. I can't imagine that something as complicated as gliding in the air would just come naturally without lessons or training."

The warrior tilted her head to the side and regarded her partner, who had become very observant in her older age. She hadn't considered these things at all because she was too focused on solving the problem rather than understanding the transformation.

"That is interesting," Yakut murmured. She wasn't sure how to precede that was obvious. She reached up and carefully removed her headdress. Her brown locks fell into place around her thin face. "I'm unsure what to tell you, Xena." She sadly sighed as she settled her headdress on her right knee. "I'm not an experienced enough shaman to really dig into this."

Xena had expected as much from the young Amazon. "There has to be something."

"Some way to trace it?" Gabrielle piped up. She knew little to nothing about shamanism. She leaned forward and suggested, "To me, it's almost like Xena becomes herself, completely, when she's a gargoyle." She glanced at the warrior, who was carefully listening to her but Gabrielle refocused on Yakut. "She's not two separate individuals but just more... at ease when she's a gargoyle. But when she's back to her physical self, Xena is tired, has this headache, and slightly moody."

Xena sighed but didn't contest the bard's points.

"You do seem worn," Yakut agreed. "I assume you still have the headache." At Xena's nod, she still asked, "But you're moody?"

Gabrielle touched the Warrior Princess's covered knee and replied, "Xena's mood has been improving over the days, slowly."

"Thanks to you," Xena murmured. She felt a squeeze at her knee, and she peered over at curious green eyes. "I don't accept this transformation, but I know you do... that makes it easier."

Yakut intently listened to the pair. "Perhaps we can try a trick or two after you change to a gargoyle," she prompted. "But I must return to my hut and do some research prior."

Xena just nodded and promised, "By sunset I'll be changed."

"Perhaps we should get dinner now," Gabrielle softly suggested. She knew sunset was about a candlemark away. At Xena's silent agreement, she looked back at the shaman. "Thank you, Yakut."

"Do not thank me yet." Yakut had a worried face but turned to the Warrior Princess. "I will not disclose anything to Otere or anybody else. I'll leave that in your hands."

"Thank you." Xena started climbing to her feet with the other women.

Yakut put on her headdress once she stood up. "I'll come by a bit later this evening." She then offered a smile to Gabrielle. "It was nice to meet you finally."

"You too, Yakut." Gabrielle walked the young shaman to the door and watched her go briefly. She shut the door and turned to her partner, who was putting the chairs back. "Did you expect her to say there wouldn't be much she could do?"

"Yes." Xena was positioning the chairs with her back to Gabrielle. She straightened up, but left her hand on the chair. She stared out the open window and saw the low western lights.

Gabrielle quietly came up behind her partner and gently touched her friend's upper arm. "We'll get this figured out, somehow. I mean, anything Yakut can give us will be better than where we are now with answers."

Xena turned her head around and studied her partner beside her. "I know." She curled her right arm up and captured Gabrielle's hand into hers. "Thank you for your help."

The bard just shrugged.

Xena slightly dimmed at her friend's brush off attitude. She fully faced her and seriously offered, "You could have ran the other way, but you're not just still here... you're helping me."

"Always," Gabrielle softly promised, "that's what friends do."

"That's what family does," Xena debated.

"Family," Gabrielle quietly agreed. Then Xena's fingertips tilted Gabrielle's head back, and she found Xena's smooth lips pressed against hers. She hadn't expected such a tender kiss from the warrior, but Gabrielle softly hummed at the end. She still had her eyes closed and felt Xena's forehead press into hers just like it had been the other night. She tenderly smiled at Xena's affection.

After a quiet moment, Gabrielle lifted her head and murmured, "We should go eat before it gets any later." She softly patted the warrior's leather clad stomach. "I don't want you going hungry on me now that you have the bigger appetite."

"Nobody's appetite is bigger than yours," Xena teased, "not even a gargoyle's." She smirked at Gabrielle's soft glare. She patted her partner's bare tummy and quickly hurried off. "Come on."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, but she had a smile anyway. She could tell Xena's spirits were more upbeat than the past few days despite they were not any closer to an answer to the mystery. She just hoped Xena's good nature would hold out if Yakut couldn't help.

The Warrior Princess held the door open and watched her friend pass her. She followed out of the yurt and shut the door. She took Gabrielle's side and silently thought about their earlier talk with Yakut.

Gabrielle edged closer to her friend and warned, "You're not flying tonight."

Xena quickly covered her chest with her right hand. "You act as if I have wings, Gabrielle." She now wagged her finger at the bard. "It's your stories that make people think I can fly."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes yet again and chided, "I write 'soar' not 'glide'." She smirked up at her partner. "I think the only thing Yakut will be able to tell us is that you're more mischievous than normal." At Xena's evil smug look, Gabrielle knew she was right, and she chuckled. She walked closer to Xena and happily found Xena's arm across her back. Despite it all, Gabrielle knew it would all work out okay, and she wasn't that worried about Xena's transformation.

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer & Notices****: **Please see Chapter 1.**  
**

Started: January 27, 2009

Series 3: **Putting the Puzzle Together** – Story #27

* * *

**The Warrior Gargoyle**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 9**

Xena kept her mouth locked despite the overwhelming sensation. She was forced down onto her right knee, her left arm over her stomach, and her right hand balanced her body. She briefly sensed Gabrielle next to her, but she was fully engulfed by her transformation.

Gabrielle stayed near yet didn't come too close because it concerned Xena. She worriedly watched her partner shift into the black gargoyle just after they'd removed her weapons, armor, and boots. She suspected the transformation had to be quite painful this time because Xena was doing everything possible to not cry out and alert the Amazons. But once she heard the gargoyle's deep breath, she let out her own sigh of relief.

The gargoyle took one last sharp inhale then slowly stood up. She seemed exceptionally taller due to the yurt's low, sloping ceiling. She couldn't help peering up at the thatch ceiling that was a hand's length from her head.

The bard slightly grinned and teased, "Be sure to watch your head."

Xena now regarded her friend and revealed a toothy smile. "It pays to be vertically challenge huh?"

"Funny," Gabrielle muttered.

Xena chuckled and carefully drew her wings around her body then hooked her wing talons under her throat. She noticed how this helped make her seem somewhat smaller without her wing span.

Gabrielle leaned her forehead against her staff and stared at her friend. "You want me to find Yakut?" She and Xena had made it back to the yurt just a few beats before sunset.

"No, she is probably eating with the rest of the Amazons." Xena suspected the shaman then would drop by for some session.

Gabrielle bowed her head slightly because she was biting back a yawn. She gave off a tired sigh then asked, "Well, we can try doing the normal until she gets here." At Xena's arched ridge, she grinned and chuckled. "You sharpen your sword then I can write."

The gargoyle narrowed her eyes some and approached her partner. "Then you can write?" She studied her friend. "You make it sound like I have to be sword sharpening so you can write."

Gabrielle scratched her nose and flopped her hand back to her side. "It helps me focus, yeah."

Xena had a soft grin at her friend's confession. "Alright." She knew that Gabrielle hadn't done any writing since they were reunited. Prior to that day, Gabrielle hadn't written once they'd heard about Dahak and Hope's return. She easily suspected it'd been about a moon now.

The bard curiously watched her partner unpack a rag and whetstone. She truly wondered if Xena could manage sharpening her sword while in her gargoyle form. But she took the silent offer by first setting aside her staff near the door then collecting her scroll satchel.

Gabrielle set her satchel on the round table, but she slotted her eyes at the open window. She crossed the yurt and picked up the mat that could cover the window. She didn't want prying eyes seeing Xena plus the cold was starting to overtake the fireplace's heat. Once she lashed down the mat then turned around the find the gargoyle seated on the floor.

Xena had her back propped against the foot of the bed, and she positioned her sword in her lap.

Gabrielle toyed with her bangs and grinned at her friend. She went back to the table and rooted around for her last current scroll.

The gargoyle manipulated the whetstone in her right hand until she felt it was comfortable enough. She made a few cautious attempts and became use to it. She paused after the sixth stroke once she found the bard seated beside her. She arched a her right ridge brow.

Gabrielle made sure not to sit on the gargoyle's soft wings that were pooled around the gargoyle. She then propped up her legs and caught Xena's glance. "What?"

"There is a perfectly comfortable chair over there," Xena responded.

The bard grinned and patted her friend's solid thigh. "You're so observant." She turned her attention to her unrolled scroll, lifted her quill, tilted her head, and softly hummed. She brought the quill's inky tip just near the parchment but held still for a beat then finally started scribing.

The gargoyle shook her head and went back to her sharpening. She and Gabrielle remained that way for a solid candlemark until there was a strong knock at the door. Xena had heard Yakut's footfall much sooner and started to get up before the knocking started. She sheathed her sword.

Gabrielle got to her feet quickly too. She was rolling her scroll up on her way to the door. "I got it." She set the scroll and quill down on the table then grabbed the doorhandle. She smiled at the shaman on the other side of the door. "Evening, Yakut."

Yakut warmly smiled back and slipped into the yurt after Gabrielle's welcome. She quickly tensed upon seeing the black creature, who easily filled the small yurt.

Gabrielle softly cleared her throat and broke the moment. "This is Xena's gargoyle form that happens from dusk 'til dawn."

"Impressive," Yakut murmured. She broke through her shock and approached her friend. "I wasn't sure what to expect."

"How many gargoyles have you met in your life?" Gabrielle teased. She folded her arms and flashed a grin at the shaman, who grinned back at her.

"My first and probably last." Yakut adjusted a strap that was over her right shoulder now that she stood a few paces from Xena. "Do you fly too?" She was taking in the wings, tail, and sharp talon hands and feet.

"Glide," Xena merely replied.

The shaman lifted her eyes to the gargoyle's sculpted features. She registered the heavy rumble in Xena's voice now. "You rely on the winds then," she quietly concluded and nodded. She folded her arms and became quite serious. "I was thinking we could cross into the Spiritual Realm tonight. Perhaps if you cross as a gargoyle rather than human then it's possible it's not a spell on you."

Xena folded her arms under her wings, which slightly parted and revealed some of her muscular stomach. "You are hypothesizing that if I am a gargoyle in the Spiritual Realm then it is who I am."

"Yes," the shaman gently replied. "It's not exact alchemy or a sure answer, but I think it'll narrow down what direction you may have to go."

"But there has to be some kind of spell or magic... something," Gabrielle debated. She neared the pair and explained, "Xena's attire or weapons just disappear when she changes... or they're absorbed. But it all comes back by dawn."

Yakut had a confused expression and took off her headdress. "I'm unsure of this type of... sorcery or work." She gave a low sigh.

"My dagger was not lost," Xena interjected.

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows, but she indeed recalled how Xena's dagger hadn't disappeared the other night after the fishing expedition. She then pointed a finger at her friend. "And you heal quickly too." She dropped her hand to her side. "Those scratches from the wolves weren't even there by dawn when you changed back to normal."

Yakut rubbed her brow with her freehand and sighed. "There's much here that I can't understand, Xena." She had a disappointed look. "Most of it is beyond my ability, I'm afraid."

Xena had a dim look, but she argued, "Anything we can find out will help."

The shaman nodded then swung off the skin from her right shoulder. "We should begin." But she turned to the bard, who asked a few things about the Spiritual Realm. She carefully explained it to Gabrielle before she and Xena carried out the ritual. But soon, she and Xena made preparations and uncorked the skin that contained elk blood in it. Like Xena, she sat cross legged in the middle of the yurt's floor, and she chanted with Xena.

Gabrielle sat in a chair and carefully watched the pair. She had yet to figure out what was in the skin, but she watched Yakut drink it first. Once her partner drank it, she realized it was blood, and the thought made her cover her mouth. She held her breath a few times and listened to the soft chants passed between the pair.

Finally, Yakut slowly toppled to the floor and rolled onto her back. Just beside her, the gargoyle did the same and her soft wings fanned out on the wood planks. Between them was the recorked blood skin that'd helped transcend them into the Spiritual Realm.

Yakut opened her eyes and faintly smiled at the Spiritual Realm's aura. She liked how different it felt rather than the Physical World. She focused on the midnight black creature that stood in front of her, and she lost her smile.

Xena also opened her eyes and gazed down at her form despite she already knew she was still a gargoyle. She wondered where this would lead her now that her gargoyle form was most likely not induced by a spell but was actually apart of her.

The shaman released a soft sigh but didn't comment on something that was so apparent. She instead scanned about the rocky, snowy terrain that surrounded them, and she suspected they were near the Amazon's Land of the Dead.

For the first time, Xena was in her gargoyle form in the daylight or what seemed to be daylight in the Spiritual Realm. She studied her skin, which was pure black like the nightsky without any moon or stars. She lifted her sharp blue eyes to Yakut.

"We should visit Cyane," Yakut softly suggested. "I know you two have..." She wasn't sure how to finish her words. "I prefer to pay my respects to her."

The gargoyle only nodded and took the young shaman's side on the walk to the Land of the Dead's gates. She studied the mountains that jutted up to the crisp blue sky. She considered what Cyane would say or do upon seeing her as a gargoyle rather than her normal self.

The shaman led the way through the Spiritual Realm that would take them to the gates. She kept running through her head how and why Xena was changing into this strange creature. She became slightly frustrated because she knew there was nothing else she could provide to Xena that would help.

Xena sensed the shaman's tension, and she offered, "I will figure this out, Yakut." She heard the shaman's hefty sigh.

"I wish I had a simple method or the knowledge to help you." Yakut pushed her headdress back up after it'd fallen forward some. "I can tell you wish to not change into a gargoyle." At Xena's held silence, she carefully suggested, "But perhaps there are benefits to this."

Still Xena stayed quiet despite Yakut's words reminded her of Gabrielle's earlier remark that changing into a gargoyle wasn't necessarily a curse. But she lost her thoughts upon seeing a familiar Amazon coming towards them. She didn't recognize the other two Amazons though.

The shaman followed the gargoyle's keen interest, and she came to a slow approach to the former Amazon Queen.

"Hello, Yakut," Cyane greeted. "I sensed that you'd arrived in the Spiritual Realm."

Xena suspiciously studied the dead Amazon Queen once she concluded that Yakut and Cyane had met previously. She suspected that Yakut had come to the Land of the Dead not long ago to give Cyane and the others the new word. She now focused on Cyane, who turned to her.

"Xena," the dead queen greeted. Her tone was curt but not hostile for once. "I sensed your spirit had arrived too."

Xena folded her thick arms and curiously regarded the dead queen. "You do not seem surprised." She noted Cyane's two companions though couldn't stop goggling at her.

Cyane now grinned at the tall, black gargoyle. "About your form?" She couldn't contain her small laugh and argued, "Xena, I've learned not to be surprised by you." She was amused by the fact Xena expected her to be caught off guard. "I also don't allow for expectations from you either, but I was still grateful for the new word into the Amazon Eternity that you gave Yakut."

Xena remained quiet and carefully watched the dead queen.

Cyane approached the changed warrior and slid her hands behind her back. She slowly circled around Xena and fully took in the warrior's new form. At Xena's side, she mentioned, "Gargoyles are even more impressive in real life than in the drawings and paintings." She now stood in front of the gargoyle.

Yakut grew wide eye and swiftly asked, "You know about gargoyles?"

The former queen returned to her earlier spot and looked from the gargoyle to the shaman. "From my childhood, yes... before I became an Amazon." Her eyes flickered back to Xena. "I'm not born Greek. I'm from the lands far to the north."

"The Norselands," Xena softly concluded. Her own memory recalled such far northern lands, and she shoved it all down.

"Yes." Cyane guessed that the Warrior Princess had once been there by Xena's expression. She crossed her arms and continued speaking about her past. "I was sixteen summers old when I came here to Greece... alone."

"Why did you leave?" Yakut tempted.

Xena was curious as well because she understood family culture in the Norselands. Norse family members were close and loyal to each other.

"I broke from my family," Cyane replied to the shaman. "In my family, you are born with a sword rather than a doll."

"Your family legacy are warriors," Yakut concluded.

Cyane softly sighed and merely replied, "No." She looked from Yakut to the gargoyle. "We are hunters." She searched Xena's bright blue eyes and softly added, "We are gargoyle hunters."

Xena clenched her jaw and held back her instinctive growl at Cyane's confession. She kept her arms folded in hopes she'd have some control over her natural instincts. But she was tense, and her eyes had a slight glow.

The shaman lowered her stare from Xena's profile to the dead queen. "But why did you break from your family?" She hoped her question would break the jittery stare between Cyane and Xena.

After a long beat, Cyane broke her eye contact with the gargoyle and turned to Yakut. "Because I called them spiteful butchers, and I became an outcast at an early age." She tilted her head and explained, "Eventually I found my way to Greece and helped start a new nation here in Thrace." She released a hefty breath then turned back to Xena. "It's hard to let go of hatred that's been breed in you since birth, but I wanted to stop the cycle."

Xena took a deep breath, which calmed much of her stress in her body. She detected that Cyane was no threat to her.

"What you know about gargoyles?" Yakut pursued. She saw a chance at finding out more for Xena's sake.

The dead queen shifted on her feet and glanced between the shaman and gargoyle. "I know some history thanks to my family legacy, but I can't be sure what's truth and what's lies."

"Anything will help," Xena finally spoke after a long time.

Cyane nodded then recalled her schooling on the winged creatures that her family hunted for generations. "They use to be a fairly prominent race similar to the centaurs. A very honor bound race like the centaurs too." She shifted her weight onto her right foot. "Gargoyles lived in clans that were spread out through the world but typically in human populated areas for safety reasons. Many generations ago, the humans and gargoyles had a good relationship that provided both races with safety."

Yakut had a confused look and a glance at Xena told her Xena was just as confused by Cyane's explanation.

"You don't know, do you?" Cyane murmured to the gargoyle. When Xena arched her eyebrow ridge, she gave a sad look and realized she'd have to go through all the details. "A long time ago," she started, "the gods toyed with humans like puppets." She heard the gargoyle's huff. "Not to say they still don't today, but back then it was much worse and tragic than now. The humans' woes were answered by the gargoyles, who had the ability to fight and hurt the immortal gods. The gods feared gargoyles because of this and sought to exterminate them. But the gargoyles and humans joined forces one day and traded oaths to protect the other race from the gods."

The shaman shook her head and asked, "If the gargoyles could fight the gods then why did they need protecting?"

Cyane recalled that minor detail that Yakut most likely didn't understand like Xena. "At dawn, a gargoyle turns to stone until sunset. They can be easily destroyed if found during the daylight candlemarks. It only took a god's single lightening bolt."

Yakut peered up at Xena once she recalled that Xena actually turned human during the day. She parted her lips but didn't speak because she didn't want to interrupt Cyane's story.

"For a few generations, this worked out rather nicely," Cyane continued. "But the gods became further frustrated and angry about the loyalty between the humans and gargoyles. So they devised a way to break the oath, but they knew the gargoyles would never betray the humans. However, the gods suspected that some humans would break the oath under the right... reward."

Xena slowly narrowed her eyes, and she easily guessed what Cyane would tell them.

"The gods announced to the humans that they would bestow gold or other rewards if they brought a gargoyle's stone head to them." Cyane lowered her gaze some and softly continued telling the ancient history between the humans and gargoyles. "Some humans stayed true to the oath but others weren't as honorable, and the clans started to dwindle. The gargoyles were unsure which humans to trust or not trust because they could turn at any time. Eventually the clans had to completely break from the humans so they could survive from becoming extinct."

"Did it ever stop?" the shaman softly questioned.

"No," Cyane whispered, "it still goes on today... if there are any gargoyles left." But she obviously discovered some survived as one stood before her. She then started thinking more about Xena's gargoyle form and how it was possible. She didn't know about it prior, and it didn't make sense. A contradiction swiftly came to mind, and she stated, "You don't change to stone. You didn't even know."

Yakut studied the gargoyle's hard profile, but she didn't speak on Xena's behalf.

"I started changing into a gargoyle only a few nights ago," Xena told the dead queen. "I had no idea before hand."

"We thought maybe it was some kind of spell," Yakut informed Cyane.

Cyane shook her head and softly said, "If it were true then you'd be human here in the Spiritual Realm." She still had a befuddled expression. "I suspect you're half human and half gargoyle, but how... I can't begin to tell you." She put her weight now onto her left foot. "I have never heard of a gargoyle turning human or vice-versa."

The shaman shook her head and muttered, "It's almost like crossbreeding between the races."

"That's impossible," Cyane cut in. "The... mechanics of such a feat are impossible. Also, a gargoyle would never take a human for a mate. At least, a clan would not allow any gargoyle to take a human as a mate. There would be many ramifications, more to the clan than the mixed couple."

"Do you know of any clans that still survive today?"

Cyane considered the gargoyle's question and dropped her crossed arms. "It's truly hard to say. In the Norselands, there's probably a few to none depending on what's changed since I left." She bit her lower lip and thought about what she knew from her family's research. "But I suspect in Britannia there is a fairly decent clan left. There have always been rumors about the Britanni clan's survival, and I believe it's why the Romans are so fascinated by Britannia."

"It sounds like your next trip," Yakut softly told the gargoyle.

Cyane nodded at the shaman's assessment. "You will find your answers there, Xena not here in Greece." She then seriously warned, "Don't trust the gods... any of them. The younger gods may not know who or what gargoyles are, but the older do and will tell. And be careful what humans you tell about your gargoyle form because word travels, very quickly."

The shaman was worried, but she looked up at the black gargoyle. "We should get back."

Xena faintly dipped her head then focused back on Cyane. "Thank you for your help."

Cyane stepped forward and held up her arm in peace offer. She relaxed when Xena took her arm in a good shake. "Good luck, Xena." She broke arms then spoke to Yakut. "I will see you again, Yakut."

"Yes," the shaman promised, "until then." Like Xena, she started fading away from the Spiritual Realm and returned to the Physical World. She released a soft groan and fluttered her eyes a few times against the candlelight.

Xena covered her face briefly but removed her hand and took in the bard's concerned features.

"Hey," Gabrielle murmured. She was knelt beside the large gargoyle, who still laid on the floor. She glanced over at Yakut.

Xena started sitting up and found, like Yakut, the elk blood was gone from her face. She spotted the skin corked up on the table.

"How'd it go?"

The gargoyle combed her hair back and softly replied, "It is not a spell."

Yakut had sat up too and straightened out her headdress. She and Xena took a beat to recover from the shift between the Spiritual Realm and the Physical World.

"How you feel?" Gabrielle checked.

"Almost back together," Xena mildly joked. She looked over at the quiet shaman.

"You were gone longer than I expected," the bard admitted. She caught Xena's nod but it was Yakut who explained what'd kept them.

"We visited with Cyane. She had knowledge about gargoyles." Yakut was starting to climb to her feet.

Gabrielle had several questions come to mind all at once, but she clamped down her jaw from letting them fly. She could tell the pair needed some recovery time. She rose up when Xena started getting up too. She remained at the gargoyle's side.

Yakut collected her elk blood skin then faced the partners. "You and Gabrielle need to discuss this, Xena. I will leave you to it." She started for the door.

Gabrielle quickly followed after the shaman. "You don't have to go, Yakut."

The shaman held the door's handle and half turned back to the bard. "It's for you two to discuss." But she reassuringly smiled the Amazon Queen. "I will see you both in the morning."

"Thank you, Yakut," the gargoyle called in her heavy voice.

"I wish I could do more," Yakut sadly argued. "I'll see you tomorrow." She then quietly left the pair.

Gabrielle turned on her boot heels and gently demanded, "So what happened? What did Cyane say?" She already knew about the legendary Amazon Queen, who was killed many moons ago by the Destroyer of Nations. Gabrielle neared her friend and her concern was apparent.

Xena took a seat on the floor with her partner. She told Gabrielle everything she'd learned from Cyane and what it could possibly mean, to her and to Gabrielle.

After the long discussion, Gabrielle bowed her head and stared at her crossed legs. Gradually her eyes trailed over the gargoyle's muscular leg only a hands length away. She almost touched Xena, but she caught herself and instead peered up at the gargoyle.

Xena waited to see what her partner thought about everything. She curled her hands into loose fists on her knees. She too sat cross legged and her soft wings were pooled around her like a silk cape. From behind, her tail rested on the wood planks and rarely moved because of the tension.

Gabrielle breathed deeply and finally stated, "So, we're going to Britannia then." She met Xena's concern features.

The gargoyle easily sensed that the bard wasn't keen on returning to the isle that seemed to bring about all the changes in their relationship. Xena didn't look forward to it and wanted the bard to remain in Greece.

"Gabrielle, I think-"

"Oh no," the bard cut off instantly. Gabrielle knew where Xena was headed with this conversation. "I'm going with you." She crossed her arms in a stubborn display. "I think we both know I can't just sit in Amphipolis or wherever and wait around for you. There's just no way." She noticed that Xena was merely worried, but she seriously reminded, "We don't have any idea what's going on with this transformation. You need the help... you need my help."

"This will be far more dangerous than normal."

Gabrielle shook her head and lowered her arms to her lap. "Xena, there's never a moment that it's not dangerous. I can handle myself."

"I am less concerned about the people in Britannia. I fear what the clan will do when they see you with me," the gargoyle confessed.

"They're probably not going to be too receptive huh?" Gabrielle lost her eye contact and stared at the wood space between her and Xena. "But there's no telling how they'll react to finding out you're a gargoyle who turns human by day." She peered up with hooded eyes, but she tilted her head at Xena's grin.

"If they find out," the gargoyle rumbled.

Gabrielle chuckled and shook her head. Yet, she thought more seriously about it. "They'll know something is up with you. I suspect gargoyles remain close and are pretty aware of other clans." She straightened out her back. "They're going to know something is different about you and that you're not apart of a clan. They'll know you're a black sheep." She then grimaced because Xena was indeed black. "Sorry... bad pun."

"I suppose you understand that though," Xena seriously reminded. She found curious green eyes on her. "Not fitting into the clan... family."

"Mmmm," the bard murmured. She then pointed a finger at her friend. "All the more reason I should go."

Xena chuckled at the bard's persistence. In reality, she knew Gabrielle would end up coming, and she'd have to plan carefully for it so Gabrielle wasn't hurt. "You must promise me that you will try to stay quiet around the clan. And you must follow my lead."

"So I don't accidentally say something they don't need to know?"

"Or make them angry... suspicious," Xena added. "We do not know what the culture is like or how a clan works."

Gabrielle nodded once then joked, "Okay so play dumb blond instead of irritating blond, got it." She slightly tensed at hearing the gargoyle's low growl. "What?" she checked.

"You know what," Xena replied. On occasions, she'd heard the irritating blond insult given by several individuals. She knew Gabrielle tried turning it into a joke, but Xena never liked it in the least. There were occasions Xena popped a few punches to people that made the joke behind Gabrielle's back.

The bard groused a beat because she was hoping to remove the seriousness from the conversation. However, she knew her blond joke never went over well with Xena. So, she instead switched topics and asked, "What about travel?"

Xena shifted gears too. "We will stay here another night or two."

"We can go tomorrow," the bard debated. "The sooner the better... I mean fall isn't getting any warmer, Xena especially further north." She then considered the easiest way to travel and mentioned, "The ports are like three days south from here... probably closer to four or five days."

The gargoyle's chest rumbled from her thoughtful hum, and she narrowed her eyes. "No."

Gabrielle mimicked her friend's arched eyebrow reaction. "Then what you suggest? We ride north to the Oceanus Britannicus then take a ship across to the isle?" She could tell her partner was leaning towards that idea, but she quickly reminded, "We have to travel through leagues of Roman infested lands, Xena."

The gargoyle tilted her head and debated, "Or sail leagues of Roman infested waters." Her tail shifted slightly behind her on the floor. "I prefer not to be trapped on the ship from here to Britannia. Besides, in my gargoyle form I will be especially cramped."

"It could prove... challenging," the bard softly agreed. She drummed her fingers once against her knee cap. "You're serious about trekking all the way through the Roman Empire?" After Xena's nod, she grumbled but gave in too. "How long you think it'll take us to get to the tip of Gallia?"

"I imagine a fortnight and half," Xena replied.

The bard goggled and sharply asked, "That's it? It has to take at least a moon, Xena."

"Not when we are flying," the gargoyle surprisingly informed.

Gabrielle opened and closed her mouth a few times, but she couldn't get it out. She instead leaned backwards until her hands propped up her body from behind. "Alright," she finally replied. She tried imagining flying every night for the next fortnight to get to Britannia. Then another thought came to mind, and she suspiciously eyed her partner. "You can't be considering gliding across the Oceanus Britannicus?" After a long silence, Gabrielle started shaking her head and earnestly fought, "No, no, no."

Xena watched her friend sit up again. "It will be the fastest way across to the isle."

"And probably the most dangerous," Gabrielle argued. She could tell her argument fell on deaf ears. She then hotly reminded, "Xena, you're mixing my biggest get sick quick ingredients. I'm not great about heights and extremely deep, churning water will be right below us."

"You do not trust me?" Xena checked.

The bard lost her fire at the question. "You know that's not it. I don't trust mother nature." She loosely folded her arms in her lap. "I don't trust my stomach."

"You cannot eat any nutbread before hand."

"So funny," Gabrielle muttered. She bowed her head and imagined flying across the channel to get to Britannia. Her stomach squirmed in reaction.

Xena leaned forward, stretched out her hand, and tipped the bard's head up. "You will be safe." She comforted the bard further with a small smile.

Gabrielle took the gargoyle's hand into hers and found her hand easily hid in Xena's palm now. She gave back the smile. "I know... at least I don't get airsick." She thought more about Xena's travel plans. "So, should we leave Argo here with the Amazons?"

Xena just moved her head in agreement.

"We'll have to pack lightly," Gabrielle continued planning aloud. "And probably stay in villages each night."

"Yes," the gargoyle conceded. "Unfortunately, you will have to sleep in a bed each night."

"Horrible," the grinning bard muttered. She then seriously offered, "I can do the bard thing for money." She felt pretty content that they had plans until they arrived in Britannia. After that point, she wasn't sure how she and Xena would find the clan. She decided they'd figure that out once they were in Britannia.

"You should get to bed," Xena suggested, "so you can catch up on your rest." She broke their physical contact and started standing.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at her friend once she was up on her feet. "What you plan to do?" She then easily figured it out by that twinkle behind Xena's blue eyes. She almost protested, but she stopped herself because she realized Xena probably needed it more than anything tonight. She edged closer to her friend. "Just... be careful, huh?"

Xena softened at the fact that her partner didn't argue with her about flying tonight. "I will, promise." She could tell though that her friend would still worry so she closed in and drew the bard into her body.

Gabrielle encircled her friend's waist, but she couldn't completely since Xena's body was larger. She hugged her friend and rested her face against the gargoyle's soft wings that covered Xena's warm chest. She pulled back after a moment and ordered, "Don't get into trouble either."

Xena chuckled deeply, which heavily rumbled through her chest. She had an affectionate smile and warm eyes. "I will try not to."

"Uuuh huh." Gabrielle patted her friend's hip then fully withdrew from the hug. "Go on."

The gargoyle briefly watched her partner head to the washroom, but she called, "Gabrielle?"

The bard stood in the open doorway, but she turned back some and curiously studied the gargoyle.

"Thank you," Xena merely said without any reason. She then quickly left the yurt and a curious bard.

Gabrielle sighed after the door closed then she went into the washroom. She didn't take long to get ready for bed, and she found such relief at curling up in the bed early tonight. She knew Xena was right that she needed the rest. She'd snuffed out most of the candles other than the few in the circular dish on the table. Her eye were heavy, but she wished that her friend was here in bed with her. But the bard managed to drift off soon enough.

Halfway through the night, Gabrielle woke up sharply from an upsetting nightmare that rehashed memories from moons ago. She wiped away her distraught emotions from her face and studied the empty space next to her. She frowned at the fact that Xena hadn't return yet, and she really wished Xena was beside her.

Gabrielle tried rolling over and going back to sleep, yet it was rather useless. She collected herself from the bed and started getting dressed in her skirt and top. Once she had her boots loosely tied, she left the yurt and entered the chilly night. She'd crossed her arms tightly against her body for extra warmth; she'd left her staff behind without care. She was surprised to pass two Amazons in the small village, but she suspected they were on regular patrol.

It was fairly easy for Gabrielle to make her way out of the village because it wasn't protected by any walls. She briefly wondered if Otere had plans to build such protection. In the woods, she found enough silver light from the moon that helped her see through the trees. She was amazed by how green the grass was here compared to southern or western Greece. She admired the thin but tall white trees sparsely scattered about in the woods.

Gabrielle studied the ground around her but paused and gazed up at the nightsky, which was so beautiful tonight. She could understand why her partner wanted to be out. From the right corner of her eye, she vaguely spotted a dark object that circled past, and she turned with curiosity. Yet, it was already gone, and she could only see the crescent moon surrounded by stars. But after a beat there was a distinct noise behind her, several paces away that wasn't apart of the quiet forest.

Gabrielle slowly turned around and looked for what'd made the noise. There was nothing or else it hid away in the darkness. She couldn't ignore her heart's pounding, and she nervously squeezed her ribs tighter. "Xena?" she called. Finally, her eyes focused on the slow rise of a dark creature by two birch trees.

"You are alone without your staff," Xena heavy voice carried through the darkness.

"You're so observant," Gabrielle chided. She breathed deeply in hopes it'd settle her heart. She lifted her chin some when the black gargoyle started approaching her.

Xena kept her wings open at her back and her tail danced behind her. "It is dangerous out here. There are still many of Alti's warriors roaming freely."

Gabrielle wasn't in the mood for a lecture so she teased, "Well I have mine now."

The gargoyle's hum heavily rolled in her chest, and she had a displeased expression. "It is unlike you to not take your staff."

The bard sighed because she really wasn't here for a lecture. She moved into Xena's space and dropped her arms down, but she pressed her palm flat against Xena's tone stomach. She was amazed by the exposed muscles Xena had as a gargoyle. She peered up at her concerned friend. "Lecture me later?"

Xena couldn't resist sliding her left arm behind the bard's back. "I worry less when you have your staff."

"I know," Gabrielle murmured, "I know." She dropped her temple against her partner's tone arm. She shut her eyes and leaned heavily into Xena.

The gargoyle became concerned by this and shifted so that she now held the bard in her arms. She peered down at Gabrielle and softly mentioned, "You should be sleeping."

"I was trying," Gabrielle rebuked.

"Bad dreams," Xena concluded and frowned.

"Yeah," the bard muttered and lifted her head off the gargoyle's arm. She sadly exhaled and placed her hand on Xena's leather clad hip. "I sometimes repeat what happened in Illusia... but it always ends badly."

Xena grumbled because she didn't like that Gabrielle was constantly re-experiencing certain events such as Xena killing Gabrielle in Illusia. Or their constant arguments in that eerie, dark hall among the columns.

"I just..." Gabrielle shook her head because she didn't want to guilt her friend. But her head was tipped back until she found worried, blue eyes on her.

"What?" Xena persisted.

Gabrielle became distraught because she wanted to be honest but not upset her partner either. She sighed and finally pushed herself to say it. "I just... want to wake up... to you being beside me." She shut her eyes out of guilt but quickly explained, "I know you needed to clear your head tonight."

Xena bent forward, closer to Gabrielle and whispered, "I am sorry, Gabrielle."

The bard leaned her forehead against the gargoyle's cheek and murmured, "It's okay, really." She moved her arm around the gargoyle's waist. "You're here now."

Xena turned her head to the left until her brow met Gabrielle's in an intimate display. She then drew in her wings until her and Gabrielle were cloaked in them. She felt Gabrielle's left hand touch her cheek.

Gabrielle made a nervous attempt and moved her lips closer to Xena's. She heard the gargoyle's sharp inhale, but Gabrielle pressed her lips against black ones. Her hand slid behind Xena's head and tangled into the dark tresses. But Gabrielle quickly noticed that her partner wouldn't allow the kiss to deepen so she slowly broke away.

Xena raised her head some and worriedly studied the human.

Gabrielle had returned her hand to the gargoyle's jaw, and she traced her thumb across Xena's lips. "You don't have to be scared of this, Xena."

Xena seriously studied her partner's face and murmured, "I am... for you. Intimacy for gargoyles is different than it is between humans. I do not pretend that I know everything either."

"Alright," Gabrielle started, "then we just keep it simple right now." She brushed her thumb over the gargoyle's defined cheekbone. "I don't think kissing is too much. And the rest, we can just..." She shrugged but finished, "decide along the way."

That seemed to settle the gargoyle because her stilled tail now lazily moved in the air. Xena brought her head back down closer and murmured, "Alright." She captured the human's lips again and continued the light kiss.

But this time, Gabrielle tried pressing the gargoyle for more depth. She hoped by opening her mouth that Xena would follow suite, and she was rewarded after a beat. Gabrielle was surprised to find Xena's tongue came to an abrupt point unlike a human's was rounded. As the kiss continued, she realized Xena's tongue was warmer and a bit courser that briefly reminded her of a cat. She could also account for the larger size in proportion to Xena's body size.

What wasn't any less different was the style of the kiss as their tongues familiarly danced and brushed against each other. Xena gave a low rumble of pleasure that made Gabrielle weak in the knees. Gabrielle was almost sure that if Xena wanted to take Gabrielle tonight that she surely wouldn't object. Gabrielle found that each passing beat caused her to become more hungry and her rational thoughts were lost. She almost had no control and hoped Xena had some left.

The gargoyle slowly snaked out her tongue from Gabrielle's warm mouth. She was extremely tense and clenched her sharp teeth. She gave a low growl as her body trembled from passion.

Gabrielle sensed what was wrong and gingerly touched her partner's cheek. "Hey... come on, Xena." Her voice was gentle and hoped it settled the tense gargoyle. She hadn't expected such a result from the gargoyle.

Xena lifted her head away from Gabrielle and inhaled the crisp night air. This seemed to help clear her head and give her control again. She finally looked down at the human tucked in her arms and wings.

The bard cleared her throat and weakly smiled. "Wanna try that again?" She received a mild glare, but she seriously asked, "What was that?" She touched her own brow. "I can be a... wanting woman at times but that was just..." She shook her head and dropped her hand to her friend's shoulder. "I don't know what that was, actually."

"I am not sure either," the gargoyle confessed. Her voice was extremely heavy compared to normal.

Gabrielle stiffened at the gargoyle's thunder like voice, and a heavy shiver ran down her spine then settled deep in her stomach. She could tell she was about to yank Xena's head back down for anther kiss. So she hastily pushed away from Xena. "I need space... please."

Xena released her partner and allowed her to back off. She was worried as much as excited by the bard.

The bard was a few paces away, and she did a small circle while she breathed hard. "Wow," she murmured, stopped, and looked over at her partner. "What was that?" she repeated but more earnestly. She truly wanted an answer now.

"I am not sure," Xena whispered. She touched her brow ridge then lowered her hand.

Gabrielle could tell her friend truly wasn't sure. She carefully came closer but paused and decided, "Maybe we shouldn't... do that again until we find out more."

"Yes," Xena softly agreed. She could tell the human was leery, but she neared her anyway. "It has passed now."

Gabrielle took a deep breath and noticed it had indeed calmed down between them. She'd never experienced such an allure or want that was so strong. She knew she had better self control than that, but it just overwhelmed her. She was unstoppably drawn to Xena.

"Perhaps some cold air will help us both," the gargoyle tempted after a moment.

Gabrielle folded her arms and leaned her weight onto her right boot. "What you suggest?" She then caught the gargoyle's evil smile. "Oh no, I'll be flying with you for the next fortnight if not longer."

Xena wanted to take the human flying, and she teased, "It will help your wound heal faster."

The bard softly snorted and shot a dubious glare at her friend. "Right," she chided. But she didn't seem to have a choice because Xena scooped her up. She gave a low yelp now that she was snared in Xena's left arm.

"I think you like to fly with me," the gargoyle taunted. She carried the bard with her over to a nearby tree that was large enough.

Gabrielle settled into her partner's cradling hold because she was going along for the ride. "I like being close to you." At her confession, she was drawn in closer to her friend's warm, strong body.

"Hold on," Xena instructed. She dug her right hand's talons into the tree trunk. She lifted her right foot and clawed the tree too.

"Oh I am," the bard promised. She wrapped her arms around the gargoyle's neck. She stayed close while the gargoyle cradled her.

Xena gazed upwards while she climbed the large tree. She ducked past a few branches and made sure Gabrielle was okay. Once she was satisfied that she was high enough, she swung out onto a branch then completely picked up Gabrielle into both arms.

Gabrielle could see some of the nightsky through the nearly leafless branches. "Xena?" she softly asked. She adjusted her right arm across the back of Xena's shoulder.

"Hmmm?" The gargoyle gazed down at her partner.

"I do like flying," the bard admitted. She looked from the sky to her friend. "But only with you."

Xena smiled at this and leaned down until her brow touched Gabrielle's temple. She gave off a soft rumble when Gabrielle nuzzled her back. She softly warned, "Here we go." She lifted her head and focused on her task at hand.

Gabrielle couldn't resist a soft cry just as they launched into the night. She had her eyes shut but once everything went still and the breezes tickled her ears did she open her eyes. She tilted back gently and took in the beautiful stars. She didn't quite smile until she honed in on the silver moon that seemed so alive tonight.

The gargoyle concentrated on first checking the winds and gained altitude. She adjusted Gabrielle closer to her body for extra warmth. She didn't want her partner getting chilled so easily. Once she felt confident about her controlled gliding, she peered down at the awed human. Xena grinned at the bard's expression.

Gabrielle scanned the land below them and was dazzled by their altitude. She peered up at the gargoyle and softly smiled.

"Have you seen the Thracian Plains?" Xena inquired. At Gabrielle's negative response, she grinned and arched to the left with a simple tilt of her body. "Then you will see it now."

Gabrielle held tightly to her partner. She couldn't see that far ahead like Xena, but she eventually made out the Thracian Plains. She grew excited at this prospect and was thankful that Xena shared it with her. She concluded that this beat rolling back over in bed and falling asleep again. Gabrielle wildly grinned because she had lost count of all the perks to having a gargoyle for a best friend.

**To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer & Notices****: **Please see Chapter 1.**  
**

Started: January 27, 2009

Series 3: **Putting the Puzzle Together** – Story #27

AN: I didn't realize exactly how long it has been since an update. It was nearly this time but two years ago. Eek! I will be trying to get this updated a wee bit more frequently than the "new every two" plan. :) My apologies and hopefully there's still some loyal readers on it. The next chapter should be more interesting than this one probably is. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Warrior Gargoyle**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 10**

Gabrielle slowly started stretching under the warm sheets. Against her back she sensed her best friend's firm body. She gave a small yawn then turned onto her back. She half expected Xena awake, but she suspected that Xena was worn out from the traveling and transformations.

"Go back to sleep, Gabrielle," the warrior's voice rumbled. She cracked her blurry eyes open and focused on the bard.

Gabrielle grinned some and touched Xena's opposite cheek. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." She enjoyed the warrior's grin and low chuckle.

"I never thought I'd turn into a gargoyle," Xena muttered. She shifted onto her side and rested her head on the bard's shoulder.

"Stranger things have happened," the bard taunted.

Xena huffed and argued, "Like what?"

"I heard Aphrodite can turn into a man," Gabrielle joked.

Xena chuckled and closed her eyes. "You should hope she didn't hear you."

"Aaah," Gabrielle brushed off. She shut her eyes too and leaned her forehead against Xena's. She could sense her dreamscape coming for her again. "Xena…"

The warrior pulled away from her own sleep and muttered, "Mmmm?"

Gabrielle withdrew from her dreams for a heartbeat. "I love you… with or without wings," she tiredly murmured. She sighed and slipped back into her sleep.

"I love you too," the warrior softly replied. She too drifted back to sleep. Despite her dreams had been relatively peaceful earlier, she now had darker ones that involved her transformation and Dahak. She welcomed her gargoyle-self in the dream when Dahak came for her and Gabrielle. It was the gargoyle's superior strength, courage, and stronger health that made her feel in control of the fight against Dahak. Last time, Xena wasn't able to stop Dahak from taking Gabrielle. But as a gargoyle, she saw everything so clearly, especially Dahak's weaknesses. She wouldn't allow events to repeat again.

Gabrielle woke up before her partner. She detected her friend's turmoil from the bad dreams. She had her back to Xena but rolled over and found Xena on her back. Gabrielle noted the sweat on Xena's brow and how Xena dug her nails into the bedsheets. Carefully, the bard touched her friend's tense shoulder and called, "Xena."

The warrior sharply woke up with her eyes flying open. All her instincts were alive, and her body wired from the battle in her dream.

Gabrielle rocked back upon seeing Xena's eyes lit up as if she were still a gargoyle. She hesitantly withdrew her hand for a beat then brought it back to her friend's taut shoulder. "Hey…" She found now calmer blue eyes on her. "Relax… we're safe."

Xena released the bedsheet and slumped into the soft bed. "Gods," she muttered and rubbed her damp brow. "Sorry."

The bard remained propped up and staring down at the warrior. "Bad dream huh?"

Xena removed her hand from her face and gave a low sigh. "Very real dream," she murmured. She pushed the cover off her hot body. The cool air soothed away the last of her tension. She caught the bard's concern, and she knew the unspoken question in Gabrielle's eyes. "Dahak," she whispered.

Gabrielle shook her head. "He can't reach us here, Xena." She massaged her friend's knotted shoulder. "His temple is gone."

The warrior gently cleared her throat then sat up. "That didn't stop Hope… or the Destroyer." She worked her fingers through her bangs. "He's not gone… not dead." Her eyes trailed over to Gabrielle. After a tense beat, she finally confessed, "I'm not comfortable with you going to Britannia."

Gabrielle sighed as she mentally prepared for a verbal battle. "And you can forget going alone."

Xena shook her head then rolled out of bed.

"Are we really going to do this?" Gabrielle prompted after the warrior got out of bed. She pushed the cover off her body. "I'm not a kid anymore, Xena."

The warrior sharply turned and pointed at the bard. "It's not about that." She lowered her hand but her stern face wasn't gone. "You stopped being a child when you left your village," she sadly whispered. She sometimes felt she robbed her best friend of her possible childhood in Potidaea, along with any hopes for a normal life.

Gabrielle slipped out of the bed and made her way to Xena. She knew the warrior was being protective, and it was heightened by the bad dream. "Listen, we always solve things quicker and better when we do it together." She gingerly touched her friend's bare arm. "I know this isn't the safest journey we've done, but I can handle myself." She wrapped her fingers around the warrior's bicep. "Even if by some wild chance Dahak is still active in Britannia then we'll just have to leave."

Xena stared at the messy bed but slowly she turned her features to her partner. "That's the problem." She shook her head once. "We won't just leave… we'll stay and fight."

Gabrielle lips twisted into a worried frown. "Where does it stop?" She bowed her head and touched her forehead. "One day the Greater Good is really going to kill us." She lowered her hand and looked back at Xena. "Or at least one of us."

Xena turned her head away. "We're on this path because of me." She sighed and walked over to the bed. She sat down on the side and stared down at her knees. "Because of my past." She gazed at her best friend, who remained at her side through the years. "You pay for my mistakes, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle approached her friend and knelt down beside her. "I've said it before… I'm here because I want to be." She shrugged and argued, "I accepted what may happen to me on this path." She placed her right hand over her heart. "I chose this path, Xena. I could have walked away at anytime." She lowered her hand to Xena's knee. "But you're my family… I won't leave your side."

The warrior put her right hand over top of Gabrielle's and gently squeezed it. She knew how much of a gift Gabrielle was in her life. She didn't want to risk losing Gabrielle, not after so many recent experiences. She slowly started shaking her head again and whispered, "It's not worth the risk." She squeezed her friend's hand a bit tighter. "Going to Britannia is not worth the risk to figure this out."

"Yes it is." Gabrielle tightened her grip on Xena's knee. "We need to resolve this… one way or another." She still read the hesitation in the warrior's body language. "If Dahak rears his ugly face then we need to leave." She caught Xena's doubtful look. "Greater Good be damned, Xena" she hotly shot off. "We've sacrificed enough to the Greater Good." Old memories from her first year with Xena drifted back to her. She could still recall Xena's exact words about the Greater Good when they were fighting Lord Talmadeus. "When will we make a decision for our good huh?"

The warrior focused on her friend after staring across the room. "It's not about us, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle was annoyed now and suddenly stood up. She took a few paces away then turned back to Xena. "One day we're going to give too much."

Xena let out a sigh then stood up after a heartbeat. She approached the bard and reminded, "The last time I made it about me, I slaughtered hundreds."

"That's a little dramatic," Gabrielle brushed off, "even for you." She took a deep breath and more reasonably tried, "Somebody else can handle Dahak." She grabbed Xena's wrists and held on tightly. "Just for once, I want us to do what's best for us." She studied her friend's conflicting features. "Why is that wrong?"

Xena glanced up at the ceiling once then softly replied, "I never thought you'd choose us before the rest of the world."

"Like I said, I'm not a kid." Gabrielle slid her hands down into her friend's palms. "We can't help anybody if we don't care for ourselves first."

The warrior licked her lips then bobbed her head a few times. "Alright," she whispered. She gave into Gabrielle's idea. "If Dahak is there then we'll assess it and go from there."

Gabrielle was agreeable to the idea and gave a single nod. "Acceptable," she murmured back. She squeezed the larger hands in hers. Then she started feeling guilty about the entire conversation. "I'm sorry… I…" She felt a bit disjointed now.

"It's alright," Xena murmured. She stepped into Gabrielle's space and freed her hands only to slip her arms around the bard.

Gabrielle sighed and rested her cheek against her friend's warm chest. "We nearly lost each other… I won't go there again."

"I know." Xena dipped her head and kissed Gabrielle's temple. "We won't go there again." She threaded her fingers into the bard's soft hair.

The bard released a content breath and closed her eyes. She then asked, "How bad was the dream?" She felt her friend's shrug so she checked, "Bad enough to be foretelling?"

Xena seriously considered it and decided not to feed any fears. "No." She ran her left hand up Gabrielle's back twice. "We should get moving."

"Mmmm." Gabrielle lifted her head and loosened her arms from around Xena's waist. "Should we stable Argo here?"

"I think so."

The bard shifted out of her partner's arms and scratched her nose. "She's not going to be happy with us." She started for the washroom.

Xena chuckled and went to the bed. "She'd be even unhappier if we made her go across the channel to Britannia." She made the bed while Gabrielle cleaned up.

"And you think I'm ecstatic about flying across the channel?" the bard called from the washroom.

The warrior couldn't help her mischievous grin as she made her way around the bed. "You'll come to terms with it."

Gabrielle appeared in the doorway and inquired, "Come to terms with what?" She had a hand towel now.

"How much you love to fly," Xena smartly answered. She flashed her grin at the bard but finished making the bed.

Gabrielle huffed and went back into the washroom. "It's gliding, Xena… gliding." She caught the warrior's low laugh, which made her smile in return.

Gabrielle and Xena continued preparing for the journey north to Britannia. They decided only on two filled packs, which they could refill as they needed supplies. Xena concluded it would be easy finding villages and towns because they were lit up so brightly at night from up in the air. She made sure that Gabrielle took her brown and white duster because once the sun set it would be extremely chilly higher up.

After packing their things, they took their extra belongings over to Yakut. They were grateful for Yakut's support and concerns. After a short visit with Yakut, they went to breakfast at the dining yurt. It was a quick breakfast because Xena was itching to go. But Gabrielle made her partner seek out Otere and thank the queen for the hospitality. Otere was more than pleased and happily escorted the two out of the territory. She and a few other Amazons bid them farewell and would be waiting for their return.

Xena felt some tension recede once they were on the north road. She glanced over at the bard, who strolled along side with her staff in her left hand. Xena unknowingly started smiling at the bard.

Gabrielle met her friend's stare and caught the cute smile. "What?"

Xena shrugged, which caused her pack to shift. "I saw that earlier look you gave Deniz." She'd caught her partner shooting invisible daggers at Deniz's back despite Deniz, Otere, and Yakut had been kind enough to escort them out of the territory.

"I was very pleasant," Gabrielle refuted. She slotted her eyes at the warrior. "I didn't say a word about her crush on you."

Xena laughed and couldn't help prodding Gabrielle more. "She was pretty cute, Gabrielle." But Xena inwardly went giddy when the bard growled in response.

"You ever say that again about her, or another, then I'll have to kill them." Gabrielle pointed a finger at her friend. "I don't play nicely."

Again Xena couldn't help laughing at the bard's reaction.

Gabrielle knew that her friend was just baiting her, and she allowed it. "I think she stumbled on fourteen tree roots because she spent too much time looking over her shoulder at you."

Gradually Xena inclined her right eyebrow and teased, "You counted?"

"You didn't?" Gabrielle countered.

Xena chuckled and shrugged. "I stopped after you stumbled over more than your fair share our first moons together."

"Ha ha." Gabrielle clasped her pack's right strap. "I don't do that anymore." However, she seemed to curse herself that moment and an invisible stone caught her boot tip. She tripped over it but recovered before actually tumbling down.

Xena laughed a few times at her friend's luck. She grabbed the bard's nearest shoulder and jerked her into her body.

"That was a stone… it doesn't count." Gabrielle sighed and shifted her right arm across her friend's waist. "I was never a graceful child."

Xena smiled down at her partner. "We all can't be a Warrior Princess."

Gabrielle laughed this time and squeezed her friend's hip. "Just an Amazon Queen has to suffice." She traded a grin with the warrior.

Xena canted her head away from the bard. She then mentioned, "I'm thinking of a name… and a face."

Gabrielle felt a grin spread across her full lips at hearing the prompt to their beloved game. "Male or female?"

Xena puckered her lips then grinned at her best friend. "Female."

"Hmmmm." Gabrielle began her mental list thanks to the first detail. She started into the game as they continued down the quiet road.

After a full day's travel, Xena decided they needed to have dinner and started the search for a good location set away from the road. So far they hadn't come across too many travelers, which was promising in some ways. Xena liked it quiet.

"Let's go this way," Gabrielle suggested with a nod off her left shoulder. She started into the thin brush.

Xena half shrugged and strolled behind her friend into the beautiful landscape.

"I love Thrace's mountains and hills," the bard commented. She sensed the warrior at her side again. "It's so different than where we're from." She grabbed her pack's left strap and held onto it.

"Mmmmm." Xena softly smiled at the bard. "And here I thought you liked the seas."

"I like looking at them from land," Gabrielle joked back. She traded a knowing grin with Xena.

"How about from the air?" Xena taunted, but her eyes were still curious.

The bard crinkled up her nose and quietly answered, "Only if you're carrying me over it."

Xena chuckled and gave a faint nod. She then scanned about their surroundings after noticing they were approaching the upside of a hill.

"We should get a good view from here," the bard guessed. She started the hike up and wasn't disappointed at having a fantastic view of the Thracian lands. "Wow," she murmured and leaned her weight into her staff in her right hand.

Xena couldn't help but admire it. Nor could she ignore the low sun in the west. "I'll get the firewood." She shifted her gaze to her friend. "You get dinner ready."

"Naturally," the bard teased. Like Xena, she removed her pack then went about her chores.

Shortly a small fire was started on the hilltop next to the large, fallen olive tree. Xena had helped Gabrielle organize a few items for dinner but otherwise stayed away from messing anything up. She knew where her skills stopped with food. Over the years, she'd picked up a few things from Gabrielle, but she left it in Gabrielle's more qualified hands.

"You think we'll travel through the night?" the bard inquired.

Xena was seated on the olive tree's trunk. She'd unhooked her sword and was reaching for her chakram but paused and focused on the bard. "I think we will only travel for a candlemark or so." She placed her freed chakram on top of her sword. "I want to get more supplies in the morning before we go further north."

Gabrielle silently agreed because villages and towns became scarcer as they neared the Greek borders. She continued preparing the meal but paused once she realized sunset was only a moment away. She set the unsliced tomato down on Xena's plate and peered up at her best friend. "How's your headache been?"

"Better," Xena softly replied. She glanced at the sun, which only had another heartbeat before it was gone. She already sensed her stomach tightening up, and her skin was beginning to burn. She'd removed her duster and set it beside her weapons. She remained in her leathers, boots, and armor.

"That's good," Gabrielle whispered but more to herself than Xena. She brushed off her hands on her skirt then came over to her partner. She occupied the cool seat next to Xena and smiled up at Xena.

The warrior returned the smile until her eyes drifted over to the set sun. She instantly felt the transformation flare up from her stomach and spread out through her body. She lowered her head, but her arms on her knees supported her forward weight. She inhaled sharply then gradually released it once the transformation was complete.

Gabrielle gingerly touched her friend's black skin. "Not as painful?" She discovered fire blue eyes on her that quickly calmed down. She imagined it was from the transformation like prior times.

"No," Xena replied but her voice held a deeper timber.

Gabrielle was glad and gave a smile. "I'll finish up dinner." She patted her friend's leg then got up. She went back to her earlier spot and continued cutting up the tomatoes. "We're going to stay at inns mostly, right?"

"Yes… if you do not mind."

Gabrielle paused and peered up with hooded eyes. "I think I can survive." She traded a chuckle with Xena and went back to making dinner. "So… have you thought about what'll happen if we can't get this resolved?" She shrugged and added, "I mean, what if this is permanent… what then?"

Xena was studying her talons but lifted her eyes to her best friend. "We just carry on like normal."

"You say that now." The bard pointed her knife at the gargoyle. "But as soon as the morning comes, you'll be grousing about it again."

Xena let out a sigh because her friend was right.

Gabrielle shook her head and grabbed the block of cheese. "I mean… were there any indications that this has been going on in the past?" She stayed focused on her task of cutting up the cheese for their plates.

"I believe I would remember changing each night."

Gabrielle had popped a small piece of cheese into her mouth. She easily talked through the morsel. "You said you've had these headaches since you were a kid." She waved her filled hands around once while she spoke. "The headaches are linked to it." She popped another small piece into her mouth then sliced up the last hunk. "Did you blackout in the past?"

The gargoyle seriously considered the question and jogged her memory. "Yes."

The bard bit the inside of her mouth and cut the last piece into two smaller chunks. She dropped them between the plates then looked at Xena. "Often?" She shook her head and argued, "I've never seen you blackout."

"More times than I can count on my hands," Xena answered.

Gabrielle shook her head then picked up the plates and linen napkins. She came over and handed her friend the larger plate.

"I thought it was from too much pure wine or even the bloodlust after battle," the gargoyle murmured.

Gabrielle knew Xena was talking about her darker days when she was a warlord. "But nobody commented about any creature in the camp?"

"No." Xena started eating but continued talking too. "They were just as drunk… or preoccupied."

Gabrielle huffed at the warrior's hidden meaning. She thoughtfully ate her meal while she mulled it over several different ways. "If you were blacking out then that means you don't remember ever changing into a gargoyle."

"I woke up with a pounding headache," Xena replied, "even if I did not over indulge myself." She didn't like discussing her past exploits, but it was easier with Gabrielle because she didn't judge Xena for it. "I could not understand why I felt that way despite I drank little."

Gabrielle had a slight frown, but she continued eating while she thought about it more. "So maybe you were changing into a gargoyle before, but you don't remember because you blacked out each time."

"It is possible," Xena readily agreed.

"If that's the case," the bard started, "then why now are you aware of your transformation?" She picked out a cube of cheese and pointed it in Xena's direction. "There's a trigger."

The gargoyle thoroughly agreed with Gabrielle's idea then something hit her. "Dahak."

Gabrielle nearly choked on her cheese but managed it down. "Dahak?" she whispered and cleared her throat. "I thought you said…" She let it go and waited for Xena's response.

"I know but…" Xena set her bread down and focused on the bard. "Dahak did not create this, but he is probably the trigger."

"How do you figure?" Gabrielle was confused and tried putting ideas together.

Xena slowly started piecing together what she knew about her human past, recent events, and what defined a gargoyle. "Perhaps I was not aware of my transformation in the past because a gargoyle's values conflicted with my lifestyle as a warlord." She continued with her thoughts aloud. "Once I changed then maybe the transformation stopped."

"And how's Dahak the trigger?" the bard prompted. She wiped her hands on her cloth napkin then continued with the last bit of her meal.

The gargoyle was staring at the campfire as if Dahak's face was shaping in it. "I could not protect you from Dahak… from what he did to you." Her memories from the temple continued haunting her today. "For the first time, I was not fast enough, smart enough, or strong enough to protect you."

Gabrielle was done her dinner and set the plate off to the side on the ground. She carefully pondered Xena's explanation and looked up when she felt her friend's eyes on her. "Now you feel you need to be more so you can protect me?" she murmured. After Xena's nod, Gabrielle sighed and leaned against her friend's warm body. "That's why the human and gargoyle are aligning."

"I think so," Xena whispered after a quiet beat. She finished off her meal then set her plate aside too. She crossed her ankles and was able to lower her legs some.

"Okay," Gabrielle quietly started, "Maybe we have down the part on why it's happening." She shook her head and peered up at her friend. "But we still don't know how… or even when."

Xena hummed then looked at the bard. "That is why we have to go to Britanni."

Gabrielle grumbled some because she didn't want to travel that far, to that region of all places. But she wanted it resolved more than anything for Xena's sake. "I hope so." She stood and collected the plates.

Xena got up too but briefly stretched her wings before caping them around her body. She come up behind her friend and gently placed her hand on Gabrielle's lower back. "Thank you for dinner."

The bard had both plates in her right hand, but she smiled up at her friend. "You're welcome." She had a tender expression that made her seem younger.

The gargoyle softly hummed then bent over for a kiss that lasted longer than she intended at first. She withdrew then silently went off into the dark woods.

Gabrielle had an upturned grin but took care of getting things organized. She knew they'd leave shortly and cover a few more candlemarks tonight. After Gabrielle had their things put away, she and Xena shared a mug of cider that Gabrielle had warmed by the fire. Once they were done, Gabrielle worked on closing up the packs while Xena doused the fire.

The bard adjusted her duster after putting her leather pack on. She held out Xena's to her but asked, "What about your sword and chakram?"

The gargoyle silently held up her chakram in request to put it on Gabrielle's pack. She wasn't denied so she lashed down the weapon. She then tied her sword onto the outside of her own pack. Finally she managed the pack on after Gabrielle freed the straps and rehooked them since Xena's wings were initially in the way.

Gabrielle picked up her staff last then patted Xena's built stomach and teased, "Come on, Warrior Gargoyle." She started the journey back to the main road.

The gargoyle smirked at the new nickname. "That is how rumors begin." She took wide strides to catch up.

Gabrielle spun on her heels, walked backwards, and flashed a grin. "And what are you going to do if this…" She indicated Xena's current form. "This isn't a passing fancy?" She turned on her heels again once Xena was at her side. "It's not like we can just hide from the world at night."

Xena let out a heavy sigh that slightly rumbled too. "We cannot?"

The bard chuckled but gave a half shrug. "I suppose I can just handle our missions alone at night." She had a sly grin when the gargoyle gave a low rumble back in displeasure. "Then you don't have to worry about showing your black skin and…" She waved her left hand at her best friend. "Extremely sharp teeth."

"Funny," Xena muttered. But she gave a challenging look to her partner.

"Oh I can handle anything alone."

"If it excludes a dagger," the gargoyle poked.

"Ha ha." Gabrielle gave a sour look. "In a couple of years, I bet I'll be able to handle six or eight opponents without any problem."

Xena seriously considered it and tilted her head. "Yes… most likely." She had to admit that Gabrielle had come a long way since her days as a starstruck village girl.

Gabrielle was actually proud of herself at that moment. She didn't often get any type of compliment from her partner about her prowess as a fighter. And perhaps part of her wasn't totally comfortable with that aspect since her morals didn't agree with fists, weapons, and pain. She set that aside for now though.

The gargoyle scanned the road when they stepped onto it. She was able to see at night much better than when she was human. She was amazed by the difference and thoroughly enjoyed it.

Gabrielle stayed closer to her best friend as they continued silently traveling down the quiet road. She edged a bit closer and carefully slipped her hand into Xena's much larger hand. She hadn't thought much about it until she noticed how her smaller hand easily fit into the gargoyle's palm.

Xena glanced at their linked hands, but she shifted it so that Gabrielle held the underside of her palm. She knew they couldn't hold hands traditionally while Xena was a gargoyle. That thought led into other thoughts about the future for them. She was unsure how her gargoyle side would play into her relationship with Gabrielle. But Xena already had the sense that Gabrielle not only accepted it but enjoyed it.

The bard was quiet for once. She was imagining what rested in Britannia for them. She was unsure what a clan of gargoyles would do or say once they met Xena. Her stomach was knotted in worry and even in mild fear. It most likely would be an unkind reaction in Gabrielle's opinion. Gabrielle understood what it meant to be different than everybody else. It was why she was on the road with Xena and not with her family anymore.

"You are quiet," the gargoyle observed aloud.

Gabrielle half shrugged and peered up at her friend's dark features. "I'm just thinking."

"I know," Xena murmured. "So am I." She knew that she and Gabrielle were sharing the same thoughts. "We will stay at the next village."

"You think it's very far?" the bard checked.

Xena considered her mental map. "Perhaps two to three candlemarks."

Gabrielle nodded. She was content to walk there. She licked her dry lips and tilted her head at a random thought. "Don't you think there's some kind of magic involved with your transformation?" She caught Xena's curious gaze thanks to the moonlight. "It's just odd how your leathers, boots, or whatever is on you can be absorbed into the transformation."

The gargoyle couldn't argue that Gabrielle had a good point. "Hopefully we will find out once we find the clan."

"I hope so," Gabrielle murmured. She then sharply noticed the tension explode through Xena. She freed her hand from Xena's and took her staff with both hands. "What is it?"

"There are travelers on the road." The gargoyle inhaled deeper which caused her wide nostrils to flare out more. "I can smell their horses."

Gabrielle shook her head because she couldn't hear, see, or smell anything. "You think it's trouble?" She trusted Xena's instincts.

Xena slowed their walk until they weren't moving anymore. "I do not think so but…" She looked at her partner. "I am going to follow from the woods." She wasn't keen on meeting any travelers when she was a gargoyle. She started for the woods until a small hand had her tail.

"Woooo," Gabrielle fought. She'd gone two extra steps but found her friend facing her. "We should stay together."

The gargoyle slid her tail out of Gabrielle's hand. "It is not safe."

"Oh and traveling at night is definitely safe." The bard put her freehand on her hip. "Thrace is barren compared to the other city-states."

Xena shifted closer to her friend. "If they are regular travelers then they will be scared of me." She glanced over her left shoulder. They were growing nearer.

"You have to start at some point." Gabrielle waved her right hand in the air. "You can't hide from humans all the time." She could tell Xena was about to argue some more. "Come on," she cut off. "Just trust me on this." She took a step down the road in hopes to encourage her friend.

Xena groused but decided to give it a try. She was unsure about the idea. But she couldn't refuse her friend a chance at it. "Alright," she softly gave in. She rejoined Gabrielle on the walk.

Gabrielle knew it was hard for her friend. She could nearly touch the rising tension in Xena that beaded off her. But Gabrielle would try smoothing it over, especially if it were common villagers traveling at night. But she wouldn't feel sorry for them if they were bandits and thieves.

The gargoyle heard the wagon wheels then made out the two humans riding on the front. Once the moonlight hit the wagon right, she realized it was wares they were taking to a market most likely. Xena could only guess they were headed south to either Amphipolis or Eion. There were not many trade routes through Thrace, and Eion was a growing port for merchants to get their wares to foreign markets.

Gabrielle could barely make out the growing movements of the wagon. She could tell they were coming south, towards them. She felt somewhat nervous but was determined to make this go over well. She reached back and fingered the chakram attached to her pack. It wasn't a weapon she could use, but it was also a symbol to many people.

Xena tried not curling her talons into fists once the wagon came into view. "I hope you are ready for this."

"I hope you are too." Gabrielle patted her friend's covered stomach then put on her best smile when she saw the travelers finally. She hoped this went over well. They did have to start somewhere and this was a safe test trial if anything.

Xena started to get nervous, which was extremely rare. She wanted to dart off into the woods and watch over Gabrielle. But she jammed her fear down and remembered how difficult it'd been to go from a murdering warlord to a respected hero among people. She still fought against her old image at times.

"Hello," Gabrielle greeted to the man and woman on the wagon. She suspected by their normal manners that they hadn't caught Xena's differences. She knew it'd be a matter of heartbeats as they came closer.

"Hooo," the man called to his horses. He had them stop several hundred paces away from the travelers on foot. He hadn't expected another woman on the road beside his wife. They'd hoped not to run into anybody, especially bandits. "Who goes there?" He was able to make out their figures in the moonlight. He couldn't imagine how tall the fella on the left was, but he was huge.

"I'm Gabrielle," the bard warmly informed. She gripped her staff tighter just to be safe. She signaled her partner. "And this is Xena."

The wife, on the wagon, perked up at the names. "Xena and Gabrielle." She was obviously thrilled and leaned towards her husband to get a better look at the nearing pair. "I've heard so much about you both from bards that come in and out of our village." She was obviously a fan.

Gabrielle muffled a laugh and heard her friend's low snort. She and Xena came closer until they were finally a few paces from the couple. She dug her nails into her staff though when the two horses whined loudly at Xena.

"Oh my," the wife gasped. She grabbed her husband's nearest arm.

The husband went for his old sword at his hip without any thought. But he was caught short when a large, black hand firmly gripped his forearm.

"I do not recommend that course of action," the black creature fairly warned in a heavy voice.

The husband was breathing hard and stared into the bluest eyes he'd only seen on warm summer days in Thrace. He couldn't hide his tremble though from the creature.

"It's alright," Gabrielle cut into the conversation before anything went wrong. She came closer and rested a hand on her partner's stiff back. She could feel the muscles even under the wing. Her features centered on the scared travelers. "This is Xena… she's just having some… complexion issues." She hoped the joke would ease somebody.

The gargoyle slotted her eyes, but she didn't move either. "Thanks, Gabrielle."

The bard had a cheeky smile for a beat then went serious again. "Xena, just let him go." She heard her friend's nearly silent sigh so she politely added, "Please."

The gargoyle knew that the villagers were no threat so she relinquished her grasp and took a step back from the wagon. She allowed her partner to talk their way through this ordeal.

Gabrielle accepted the silent challenge from the gargoyle and gave her warm smile to the couple again. "Sorry about that." She indicated the man's grip on the hilt. "If you don't mind…."

The husband decided he could at least trust the small girl, who seemed to have some kind of handle on the creature. He slid the blade back into the worn sheath then put his hand in his lap but still near the hilt, just in case.

The wife hadn't released her spouse and continued staring directly at the creature. She heard Gabrielle speaking, but she was too focused on the creature, who was supposedly Xena the famous Warrior Princess.

The husband responded to Gabrielle's question and replied, "I'm Abraam and this is my wife, Reah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Gabrielle still had her inviting smile and attempted being calm despite the difficulty of the situation. She decided on keeping it simple and explained, "Xena and I are traveling to the next village for the night. Do you have many problems with bandits on the road?"

The husband, Abraam, cleared his throat and nervously replied, "No… not often." He shifted his wary features from the creature to Gabrielle. "It's fairly quiet in these parts."

"That's good to hear," the bard replied.

"So what are you?" came Reah's harsh voice. She was obviously scared and quite unsure of the supposed Warrior Princess.

Xena canted her head and folded her muscular arms, which caused her caped wings to slightly part and reveal more of her black skin. "I am a gargoyle." She felt it was simple enough.

Gabrielle had prickles rise up on the back of her neck so she jumped into the conversation again. "It actually just happened recently." She shifted into bard mode and explained, "We were traveling to see the Amazons when we discovered that Xena was starting to change into a gargoyle but only at night."

The gargoyle let out a low breath because she disliked small talk. She knew her friend was trying her best so Xena needed to be patient.

"We're hoping we can find out what's happened to Xena," Gabrielle added. "It's a bit of a mystery though."

"It doesn't look anything like Xena," Reah argued.

"Reah," the husband hushed. Abraam didn't want to make the creature mad at them.

Xena barely bit back a low growl after being insulted. It took more control than she thought she had in her. After a steady breath she saw that Gabrielle was reaching for the chakram.

"The height, dark hair, and blue eyes don't convince you huh?" Gabrielle had a silly grin, but she'd freed the chakram and handed it to her partner. "Everybody knows Xena's famous weapon."

The gargoyle quickly understood what her friend wanted her to do. A slight toothy grin formed, and she raised her chakram. Despite it was smaller in her hand, Xena easily threw the weapon off to her right.

Reah had wide eyes because she'd heard about the amazing weapon. She saw it flash by before it was gone in the darkness. But she could still hear it. Like her husband, she twisted in her seat but couldn't see it anywhere. The unusual whistle though was growing louder and coming towards them.

Gabrielle prayed Xena could see the weapon in the darkness. Hopefully her idea didn't become a dumb one somehow. But suddenly she spotted the chakram coming off her left and directly at her head. "Oh my gods," she sharply whispered.

Xena's left arm shot out and snared the chakram only two hands length from Gabrielle's face. She lifted the blade up from Gabrielle's face then quickly lowered the weapon to her side.

The bard let out a sigh but shot a quick glower at her partner. "Thanks." She knew it was Xena's way of getting back at her for putting Xena through this. She cleared her throat and soothed her nerves.

"Wow… you're really Xena," Reah gushed out. She looked at her husband and frantically explained, "Only Xena knows how to use a chak-ram."

Xena rolled her eyes and nearly sighed loudly.

Gabrielle decided not to get into the technicalities about Callisto knowing how to use Xena's weapon. She instead shifted the conversation back to them. "Where are you headed?"

"To Eion," Abraam supplied. "We plan to sell our wine there." He indicated their supplies in the wagon.

"Oh wine." Gabrielle was a bit excited despite she'd never had the chance to develop a palette for the drink. However, she knew how important it was to Greeks. "I'm sure it will fair well in the agora."

"We hope so too." Abraam needed the wine to do well if he was going to continue his joint adventure at the winery. "If you're staying in our village, I would suggest you go to Nileas's inn. His is rather nice, and he will be kind." He actually started relaxing some. "Just mention our names, and he will take care of you."

"Thank you." Gabrielle flashed a smile.

Xena felt it was time to go and shifted on her feet until Gabrielle's voice stopped her.

"Are there any taverns you recommend too?"

Xena mentally groaned and wondered why her partner had to drag this out any longer. Everybody was uncomfortable enough, and they were killing time. She listened to Reah's lengthy reply and could tell that it was fueling Gabrielle's conversation fire more. So Xena silently moved her tail over to the bard's back and snaked it up the bard's duster.

Gabrielle was about to ask another question until a hot flash shot up her spine when she felt something brush across the bottom side of her butt. She sharply glanced at Xena, who was giving her an innocent look.

"Do you need to ask Reah and Abraam anything else, Gabrielle?" The gargoyle's voice rumbled like thunder between the group. Her blue eyes darkened, and her lips curled into a grin.

The bard parted her lips but faltered when Xena's tail teased the inner part of her thigh. She was thankful the darkness hid her deep flush. She could barely focus and hoped clearing her throat would help her. "No." She cleared her throat again. "I'm good." She blew out some air when Xena's tail wrapped around her knee instead of something else.

Xena turned her wicked smile to the villagers. "Thank you for your time." She wanted to go, badly.

"Not to mention it," Abraam replied. He took the horses' reins into his hands. "Perhaps our paths will cross again."

"Yes, when you're looking healthier," Reah supplied.

Gabrielle almost argued Reah's comment until the tail tightened around her knee in warning. She tapped her staff once and replied, "I'm sure Xena will be back to her husband-stealing good looks real soon." She smiled quite sweetly too.

"Gabrielle," the gargoyle snarled in a low voice.

By that point Abraam had ordered his horses to go. He didn't make out Gabrielle's smart comment but waved goodbye to them. "Take care now."

Reah wasn't sure if she heard the bard right or not. She instead waved goodbye too and became situated in her seat again.

Gabrielle slightly turned and watched them go. She huffed and whispered, "Some people… that was so rude."

"Oh and you were better about it?" Xena now slid her tail out from under Gabrielle's duster. She continued the walk to the village.

"I was the mature one, yes," the bard proudly replied.

The gargoyle gave a throaty laugh and made Gabrielle walk in front of her. She was able to tie the chakram back in place.

"And you…" Gabrielle poked her friend's chest when they were beside each other. "What do you think you were doing with your tail?" She tried jumping and grabbing the elusive tail that got away from her.

Xena stopped and faced her flushed partner. "I was merely trying to speed up the conversation."

"You can try different methods," Gabrielle jabbed.

The gargoyle didn't take offense. "It seemed like an adequate tactic." She didn't get any reply back besides Gabrielle's dark glare. She would bet her dinars that Gabrielle would attempt to get her back later. And Xena looked forward to it.

"So…" Xena prompted after some silence. She walked closer to her friend.

"What?" Gabrielle gazed at her friend in apprehension. What was Xena up to now?

"How about we cut this walk short and fly the rest of the way," Xena offered. She could tell Gabrielle was seriously weighing the pros and cons. She gave a hefty sigh. "Gabrielle."

"Alright!" Gabrielle tossed her freehand into the air. "Fine." She stopped suddenly and faced the gargoyle. "It's always your way." She had a smirk because they both knew it wasn't true.

"And keep it that way, shall we?" Xena tormented. She didn't hesitate and scooped up her friend with ease.

Gabrielle yelped at being grabbed so fast but Xena snatched her staff before she knew what happened. She was able to put both arms around Xena's neck as she was carried off the road.

The gargoyle followed the winds that were on the ground. She could detected which way they were moving around her. She was grateful when they came out of the small woods and into open Thracian lands. She freed her wings and drew them behind her back.

"How… are we going to do this?" the bard curiously checked.

"Real easily." Xena sniffed the cool air and headed for what she knew was a cliff straight ahead. She grinned because it would be easy.

Gabrielle tightened her hold around her friend when they came upon the cliff. "Xena… you can't be serious." She could barely make out the valley swallowed by the darkness below. It may have not seemed so scary during the day.

The gargoyle didn't answer and tilted her head back until the back of her head brushed against the staff. "Hold tightly to me."

Gabrielle was worried she'd strangle Xena if she did hold any tighter. She screamed Xena's name when the gargoyle jumped off the cliff. She hid her face until she felt they were safely in the air. She let out a relieved sigh and looked around finally.

"Do you think you can really find the village from up here?"

"Yes." The gargoyle could see the road through the snake line in the trees. She suspected Gabrielle couldn't see it though. "The village will be easy to see from the air."

The bard relaxed some and enjoyed the flying that seemed to make time go quickly. She furrowed her eyebrows after a little while. "What is that light?"

"My guess is a herder," the gargoyle replied. She started spotting the sheep now.

"We must not be far from the village then." Gabrielle was amazed the ride would be so quick. They'd only been in the air for a little less than a candlemark.

"Just ahead," Xena whispered into the bard's ear.

Gabrielle looked off her right and was surprised to see the village brightly lit by torches. Now she understood why Xena said they'd find the village so quickly. "Wow." She smiled. "I like this." Her ears rang with Xena's low chuckle. "So you going to go into the inn with me?"

Xena gave her partner a doubtful look. She had enough adventure for tonight after Reah and Abraam. She could do without another human encounter for tonight. Xena landed in the town but in a quiet, dark area that she wouldn't have to worry about villagers seeing her. She gave Gabrielle the money for their room and told her she'd be close behind.

Gabrielle didn't question anything and promised to open the window for Xena. She went directly to the inn that Abraam had told them about. She was pleased to find that Nileas was indeed rather kind and promised her a free bath after mentioning Abraam's name. Gabrielle thanked him for his kindness then went to her room.

The gargoyle was perched on the inn's roof. She listened for Gabrielle to remove the mat from their room's window. She wasn't disappointed and shifted to that side of the inn. She dropped to the ground then easily jumped through the open window.

Gabrielle wasn't surprised to see her friend. She went back to preparing for bed while Xena put the mat back over the window. They would be chilly tonight otherwise. While she changed, she listened to Xena preparing the fireplace so they'd be warm all night. She was grateful that she and Xena had worked out their chores after some time together. They easily fell into step and things were rarely questioned.

Finally Gabrielle crawled into the cool but welcoming bed. She loved it too. She was going to be spoiled in the coming moons by having beds nearly every night. She already started dozing off until Xena climbed into bed with her. She'd already learned that she had to sleep against Xena since Xena's new found weight as a gargoyle caused the bed to sink in her direction. It was an adjustment that was all too easy to make for Gabrielle.

Much to the gargoyle's surprise, she didn't take long to doze off. She was thankful because it would mean that tomorrow's traveling would be easier on her. Xena would be able to also think with a clearer head compared to days after sleepless nights.

At dawn, Gabrielle stirred after feeling Xena's body change from gargoyle to human. She glanced over her shoulder and found her friend's tanned skin. She sighed contently but wasn't surprised that Xena got up and stripped out of her leathers.

"Another candlemark?" the bard muttered.

The warrior curled up against her friend. "Another candlemark," she sleepily agreed. She had Gabrielle adjusted in her arms and closed her eyes. She let her forehead lean against the back of Gabrielle's head. She breathed in her friend's distinct scent that she'd grown more aware of when she was a gargoyle. She let out a low breath then became content.

Xena shifted some and realized how much better she did feel today. Another candlemark of sleep would do her perfect. But before she drifted off, an odd thought occurred to her and made her lift her head. It was true though even after she touched her forehead.

"What… is it?" Gabrielle fought off her sleep and slightly turned. She was worried something was about to happen. She'd learned from Xena to be prepared for anything.

"My headache…"

The bard twisted more and revealed her confused look to Xena.

"It's gone." Xena lowered her hand from her face to Gabrielle's hip. She took in Gabrielle's growing smile. "My headache is finally gone."

Gabrielle mentally checked off that it was twelve days that it went on for, at least twelve she knew of. She reached back and took Xena's hand from her hip. "I'm glad it finally stopped." She drew Xena's arm around her waist.

The warrior silently agreed to Gabrielle's idea of sleep by curling back up. She sighed contently and whispered, "I am too." She followed Gabrielle to their dreamscapes.

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer & Notices****: **Please see Chapter 1.**  
**

Started: January 27, 2009

Series 3: **Putting the Puzzle Together** – Story #27

AN: I appreciate everybody's feedback and support for this story. I hope to get replies to feedback out this week and into next week. A lot of time has been focused on getting this update done - the story & readers deserves it after two years. :)

* * *

**The Warrior Gargoyle**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 11**

"Faster, Gabrielle," the gargoyle snapped. She was too close to getting her talons on the bard.

Gabrielle was breathing hard, sweaty, and rather tired after walking all day and now practicing with her partner. But it was essential that Gabrielle stay focused on Xena's training, especially once they met other gargoyles in Britannia.

Suddenly Gabrielle's brief thoughts were cut short when her ankle was snared tightly. She was swiftly airborne until a strong hand took her other ankle. Gabrielle glowered at her partner's upside down face.

Xena had an unimpressed look and a displeased frown. "You are slower tonight." She continued holding Gabrielle upside down. She sniffed the air, which was a mix of the campfires, Gabrielle's sweat, and leather.

Gabrielle watched how Xena's tail whipped around in a seeming irritated motion. "Maybe I'm a little…" The bard growled and tried grabbing at the large hand around her ankle. It was useless so she swung in the air and huffed. "I'm tired."

The gargoyle raised the right ridge over her eye. She wasn't gentle and dumped Gabrielle onto the ground. "You are not focused is the problem." She was clearly not happy and started walking away.

The Amazon Queen rolled onto her hands and knees but had to brush the hair from her face. Thanks to the two fires on either side, she was able to easily make out Xena in the darkness. "I'm doing fine," she fought. However, her tone didn't hold the confidence in it. She remained crouched, breathing hard, and mentally mapping out a new attack.

"Fine is not enough." Xena still had her back to her partner. She was headed to the packs for water, but she paused and reached for the red tie on her left arm. She had over a dozen of them tied in various spots on her body.

Gabrielle gave a low growl in response.

The gargoyle picked it up quickly and halted from undoing the red ribbon from her arm. She twisted her torso some and gazed sidelong at the bard. She sensed what was about to happen any heartbeat.

Gabrielle gave a low cry then launched from her position. She went straight for Xena's back.

The gargoyle responded with a deep growl of her own. But she was unsure about Gabrielle's attack until it was too late. Xena begun spinning around in hopes to capture Gabrielle, but she was slow this time. She sensed the red ribbon being removed from where her tail connected to her lower back. Then she felt Gabrielle moving upwards.

The bard gave another battle cry that was laced with some fear. She wasn't sure her plan would work until she managed to twist her torso over Xena's head, and her boots came back to earth. She hit the grass and backed up a few steps to get away from her opponent. But Gabrielle waved the red ribbon in victory. She smirked.

"One down," Xena agreed. She raised her hands and returned an evil grin. "A lot more to go."

Gabrielle chuckled and dangled the ribbon in the air as if it were her earlier. "I'm too fast for the big bad gargoyle," she mocked. "I can go slower for you." She took a step back.

The gargoyle slotted her eyes at the taunt. "Do not get so confident."

Gabrielle chuckled and took another step back, which brought Xena to her. She stretched out the ribbon towards Xena and teased, "You want it back?" But fear sharply shocked her body when Xena's eyes lit up a fiery blue. "Hades," she gasped.

The gargoyle jumped up, higher than any human, and she came straight down for Gabrielle.

The bard squealed until her courage came back to her. She dropped the ribbon like a distant memory and came after the gargoyle. Gabrielle acted quickly by dropping to her knees, reaching up, freeing another ribbon off Xena's ankle, and perfectly calculating Xena's tail attack. She hopped over the dangerous tail, rolled twice, and popped onto her feet behind the gargoyle.

Xena spun around in a furious fit. Her talons balled into fists, and her eyes lit up brightly. She saw the new tie tangled in the bard's hands. She blinked in surprise, which caused her eyes to go dim.

Gabrielle bit her bottom lip, held up the ribbon in silent victory this time, and waved it a few times. She then released it from her fingertips and watched it settle to the ground.

"Two," the gargoyle whispered. There was a hint of pride in her tone this time.

Gabrielle took a deep breath and decided not to waste any more time on teasing. She knew a real fight wouldn't work this way. So she became serious and quickly came at her partner with all her focus on the training. She remembered what Xena had taught her over the past fortnight about being quick, agile, and using the gargoyle's body like a wall. Amazingly Gabrielle found it was true because she could jump or push off Xena's body at certain spots.

Xena was feverish to catch the skilled bard. She tried grabbing any part of Gabrielle, but failed each time. She was becoming short on ribbons on her body. She gave a startled growl after Gabrielle took the third to last tie.

Gabrielle backed off, still holding the ribbon, and she was breathing very hard. All around her the camp ground was peppered with the red ties that she'd taken off Xena. She eyed the last two ribbons on Xena's body – one was on Xena's right bicep and the second tied around Xena's brow.

Xena decided to make it harder on her partner. She drew in her wings around her body and hooked her wings' talons under her throat. Now her bicep ribbon was covered by her wings.

Gabrielle didn't comment and instead worked out a new plan. She had some thoughts, but she decided on the most exposed ribbon.

Xena watched Gabrielle's eyes focus on her forehead. She knew Gabrielle's first attempt would be so she waited for it. She remained standing between the campfires and acted relaxed despite she was wired from head to tail.

Gabrielle finally released the ribbon from her hands. She casually watched it rest beside another one that'd she'd freed half a candlemark ago. Gabrielle looked back at her partner, who took a step closer. She tensed up yet approached the gargoyle. What she didn't expect was when Xena backed away from her.

The gargoyle continued moving further away from the campfires and closer to the light ring that the fires made for them. She read the bard's confusion and even concern. It made her grin, wildly. She paused then slowly continued drifting backwards until she was absorbed by the darkness of the night.

Gabrielle felt her heart seize for a beat until a low growl to her right made her jump. She cursed under her breath at Xena's new tactic. She hadn't planned for this, at all. It was new yet realistic to what could happen to her if she actually fought another gargoyle.

The bard flexed her hands in subconscious need for her staff. She felt vulnerable now. Several thoughts went through her head until she realized she needed to remain calm and listen for Xena's movements. After a shaky breath, Gabrielle focused on the sounds around her. First she filtered out the campfires, followed by the last crickets of the fall, and then the soft rustle of the leaves. Gabrielle listened for anything unnatural to the woods.

The gargoyle moved nearly silently through the trees until she was on a large branch directly over Gabrielle's head. She barred her sharp teeth and narrowed her eyes at the human. She could smell Gabrielle's fear from even high up. Xena extended her talons and bent her knees as she released her wings from her body.

Gabrielle picked out the unusual creaks above her head. She instantly dropped her head back just as the black gargoyle swooped down from the branch and appeared in the firelight again. Gabrielle couldn't help a scream but spun on her boots so the gargoyle didn't land at her back. Gabrielle grabbed for the bicep ribbon and caught it but not before her hand was snared too.

"Gotcha," the gargoyle snarled and started lifting Gabrielle off the ground.

Luckily the bard's body was plenty moist from the training, and it made her skin slippery. She hastily yanked her hand out of the gargoyle's grasp before Xena could get a better handle on her. Gabrielle tumbled to her knees, but she hastily moved away on shaky feet.

Xena's lip turned up into a sneer. She glanced at her right bicep then back at the ribbon in the bard's left hand.

The bard was gasping for air but more from the fright of Xena's trick. She balled up the ribbon in her left hand then squeezed it tightly. That seemed to steel her mind because she knew she only needed to get the last one.

The gargoyle wasn't happy about her losing streak. She gave a deep growl that rumbled through the camp. She narrowed her eyes, which began to brighten up with blue fire. The gargoyle showed her teeth in a dangerous warning.

Gabrielle took a hesitant step back, and her grip on the ribbon tightened. She nearly drew blood from her palm thanks to her nails, but Gabrielle finally released the ribbon. She felt terror course through her body at the gargoyle's primal display. She wasn't sure it was Xena anymore.

The gargoyle smelled the human's panic in the air. She wanted to bring out more of it. Another deep inhale exhilarated her, and she lowered down until she was on her hands and feet. Her talons clawed into the earth once she started stalking closer to her prey.

"Xena," Gabrielle whispered. She couldn't hide her anxiety. She helplessly watched how her friend transformed into an angry animal that stalked her on all four. Gabrielle back away but kept her eyes trained on the black gargoyle.

The gargoyle flicked her pointed tail through the air. Her wings arched over her back and made her seem even larger. As she closed in, her low growl grew hungrier for the human.

Gabrielle couldn't find any words to reach her friend. She knew they were useless, and she wasn't sure if this was still training. She trusted Xena not to ever harm her during training besides a few bruises, minor cuts, and sore spots. But this wasn't right, and her instincts put her on alert.

The gargoyle swiftly disappeared from the camp and into the darkness of the woods around. She was eerily silent.

But Gabrielle's back prickled, and she spun around to find glowing eyes only a few paces outside the fires' ring. She yelped, stumbled backwards and toppled onto her back. She managed her hands under her, but she went very still once the gargoyle's face came in front of hers. She sucked in the tight air around her. Her nails dug into the soil under her.

The gargoyle revealed her razor teeth and started snarling at the human. She kept her blazing eyes locked on the petrified human's white face. After another inhale of the human's fear, she crawled slightly further over top of the human.

Gabrielle could do nothing but lower back down onto her elbows as her lost friend's dangerous body moved over her. She felt faint but desperately fought it off despite her heart was thundering against her chest and in her ears. Gabrielle was unsure what to do or how to bring Xena back to herself.

The gargoyle continued soaking in the human's terror that made her feel stronger than the gods. She lowered her head down closer to the human's face, and her right talons tore into the ground next to the human's ear.

Gabrielle held her breath and froze when the gargoyle's teeth came closer. She could feel the heat coming off the creature, and it made her sink to the ground. She prayed to Aphrodite for some kind of salvation because her ideas were thinning out with each heartbeat.

The gargoyle started her low growl deep in her chest and brought her face towards the human's left cheek. She started smelling the human's sweat again and heard the human's erratic heartbeat finally.

Gabrielle slowly shut her eyes and decided not fighting back was her best option. She sensed that submission was what the gargoyle expected from her right now. It wasn't a game or training anymore. But hot breath against her ear made her gasp. She curled her fingers into a fist once she realized somehow this was also exciting her body now. Her fear was starting to fade slightly and changed into something more erotic.

The gargoyle must have sensed it too. She slowly lifted her head and her lips nearly touched the human's cheek. She paused above the human's face again with her lips so close to the human's. But she remained still and instead smelled the air around the human, who was now radiating both fear and sexual excitement. It made a deeper rumble roll up her throat.

Gabrielle hesitated at first but bravely opened her eyes and gazed back at the fire blue orbs burning above her. She parted her lips almost to speak, but it was a moan that filtered between her lips when she felt the gargoyle's tail snake around her right ankle. She shut her eyes though and carefully turned her head to the right in a better submissive tone. She hoped it was right.

The gargoyle bent down again but towards the human's neck. She smelled the distinct scent that was this human, and it charged her, greatly. She wanted the human that both defied her and submitted to her. She couldn't deny the constant pull she felt for the unusual human.

Gabrielle wanted to grab her friend, for reassurance, but she instead held onto the ground for an anchor. She was unsure what would happen to her next. She only knew she trusted Xena no matter what happened between them.

The gargoyle breathed the human's scent more as she shifted her head down to the human's chest. She easily heard the erratic heartbeat under the human's fragile chest. The gargoyle closed the distance and brought her teeth against the soft skin between the human's top. The human's surprised gasp excited the gargoyle further.

Gabrielle couldn't control her chest from dropping and falling so fast, but she stayed still otherwise. She tracked the gargoyle's light but distinct bites that trailed up her chest and towards her shoulder. She hardly controlled herself from moaning Xena's name for fear it'd anger the gargoyle. But she hesitantly gazed back at the dark face above her. She wanted to tell Xena she'd do whatever she wanted, but she suspected her posture and eyes spoke it already. Gabrielle sensed that perhaps the gargoyle was coming around, and she wanted to touch the creature. But she faltered when the gargoyle sharply raised her head up and started growling dangerously again. She thought she made a mistake until she realized the gargoyle was looking across the camp.

The gargoyle instinctively tightened her tail around the human's ankle. She directed her angry growl at one empty spot near the campfires. Then she lowered her wings and draped them around her and the human in a protective shield.

Gabrielle decided it wasn't her doing and something else alarmed her friend. "Xena," she gently tried. "What…" She couldn't help but finally touch her friend's left arm. She felt how the gargoyle's bicep protruded like a thick coil of rope. She couldn't imagine what'd set off Xena so badly.

Suddenly the gargoyle started moving and snared Gabrielle by the waist. She ignored the human's muffled cry and instead had them both on their knees facing the campfires. The gargoyle flared out her large wings, spread out her hand's talons on the ground, and snaked her left arm around the human's stomach. Her eyes were brighter than ever.

Gabrielle fought off the dizzy spell after being moved in a blur. She oriented herself but finally focused on what had caught the gargoyle's attention earlier. She stiffened at watching the small lightning bolts form into a god in front of them. Instantly her features turned grim, and she sourly greeted, "Ares."

The God of War slowly inclined his right eyebrow at the scene before him. He was mildly amused by the gargoyle's protective manners. "Don't you two look cozy."

The gargoyle revealed her teeth at the god. Then the blue light returned to her eyes.

Gabrielle felt the gargoyle's arm tighten across her stomach. She also sensed how Xena's tail dangerously whipped through the air. She realized it was up to her to steer the eggshell conversation away from any fighting. The gargoyle was on a dark ledge tonight.

"Xena is really not in the mood tonight, Ares," Gabrielle fairly warned. "I'm not much either." She placed her right hand on the ground so that she was better balanced. "What do you want?"

"I just came here to give my old friends a warning." Ares put on his best smile and started closer to the pair despite the warning signs from the gargoyle. He hesitated from a third step when the gargoyle was about to rise up.

"What do you want, Ares?" Gabrielle repeated. Her tone held no room for games tonight. "We all know Xena can hurt you, and I can't do a thing to stop her." She then grinned at him and darkly whispered, "Not that I would anyway."

The God of War shifted his hand to his sword hilt at the bard's threat. But he didn't draw it thanks to the gargoyle's menacing growl rising up between them. He suddenly smiled brightly and freed his hand from the sword hilt. "We're all friends here." He ignore Gabrielle's dubious look. "I just wouldn't suggest going to Britannia."

Gabrielle tilted her head. It intrigued her why he wanted them to stay away from the isle.

"Especially considering your history from your last visit," Ares added. "It would be a shame if certain things repeated again."

Gabrielle detected the gargoyle's wave of protection because a tail wrapped around her lower leg. She also thought the gargoyle may make a try for the god so she calmed her friend by placing her left hand on the gargoyle's tense thigh. "I think we can handle it, Ares." She then smirked. "But we truly appreciate your concern."

The god was obviously displeased and sharply snapped, "You both are foolish to go back there." He shook his head and fisted his left hand. He nearly added more but kept quiet.

Gabrielle saw it and wished to pry it out, but she knew he wouldn't speak unless he decided to give it away. She licked her dry lips then replied, "Thanks for the concern." She squeezed the gargoyle's thigh. "Now leave us alone."

Ares looked between the mortal and the gargoyle. He seemed to want to say more but huffed and took a step back. "You'll be in Dahak's hands once you leave the mainland," he declared while taking more steps back. He then started fading away and only whispered, "Goodbye."

Gabrielle actually felt shaken by the god's warning about Dahak. She slumped back into the gargoyle's strong presence and wasn't disappointed when the gargoyle lifted her up. She was held close against the gargoyle's body. She tucked her face into the gargoyle's warm neck and felt her body seem to float through the air.

The black gargoyle quickly abandoned the camp and went to the woods where the darkness hid them from the world. She climbed up a tree with the human still tightly in her arm. She went to the highest branch that safely held their combined weight. The gargoyle leaned against the tree's trunk, sunk down, and pulled the worn human into her lap.

Gabrielle hooked her arm around the gargoyle's neck and rested her head against the large chest. But she twisted her head and looked out at the beautiful view of the land under the quarter moonlight. She sighed and whispered, "I think I understand now why you like to fly." Each time Xena took her, she enjoyed it more and more. "You can leave everything on the ground."

The gargoyle lowered her head and gently nuzzled her partner's soft face. "Yes," she whispered to the human.

Gabrielle sadly smiled at finally hearing her friend speak again. She peered up into calm features and murmured, "Welcome back."

The gargoyle's lips turned down, and she softly argued, "I did not leave."

Gabrielle felt her smile pull a little wider. "I know."

But still Xena knew she'd gone to some other place during the end of the training. She lost her eye contact with Gabrielle. There was guilt heavy in her stomach so she nearly spoke her apology until small fingertips held her lips closed.

"It's okay," Gabrielle seriously told. She lowered her hand to the gargoyle's shoulder. "It's okay," she gently repeated again.

Xena let out a thankful sigh and instead brought her wings in around them. She detected how chilly the air was and most likely her friend's body was cooling off rapidly after tonight's practice.

Gabrielle curled up against her partner. She faced the beautiful view and tried focusing on it despite her thoughts went back on Ares's words. She didn't want his warning to fuel her worries about Britannia, but it was hard to ignore now. She didn't like it, but she wouldn't voice it to Xena because they both felt the same way about the situation.

Xena rested her head against the tree's trunk. She tried shaking off the last of her desire to rip Ares to shreds for his invasion tonight. She and Gabrielle didn't need his visit that would surely worry the bard further. She let out a low sigh.

Gabrielle shifted and peered up at her friend, who was just as quiet. She grinned at the ribbon up on the gargoyle's forehead so she reached up and carefully removed it. "I didn't do too bad tonight." She found soft blue eyes on her.

The gargoyle's lips twisted into a grin, which showed some of her sharp teeth. "For a human." She enjoyed the bard's chuckle.

Gabrielle now spun the tied ribbon on her index finger. "I don't hear any complaints." She then quickly added, "Now."

Xena chuckled at her friend's correction. She brought her hand up from under the wings too and snared the spinning ribbon. "You have done well," she granted her friend. She noted the proud smile on the bard's face. Xena only paid compliment when it was true. "I just hope you do not have to fight a gargoyle."

Gabrielle wasn't as concerned as she was a fortnight ago. Before last fortnight, she wouldn't have known what to do to stop a gargoyle if she'd been attacked by one. But Xena trained her very easily in the passing nights during their journey to Gaul. It'd started as a simple game of Gabrielle moving around Xena's body without being caught. Eventually Xena started tying a few ribbons on her body that were easy grabs for Gabrielle, but more ribbons were added each night. Quickly Gabrielle learned that those spots were exact weak points on a gargoyle's body if Gabrielle struck or stabbed with a staff, sword, or dagger. But Xena explicitly expressed to Gabrielle that a precise stab where a gargoyle's tail met their spine would paralyze them. It was an ugly but necessary fact Gabrielle logged into her head.

"Perhaps they won't bother me too much since I'm with you," Gabrielle attempted.

Xena now took the large ribbon and placed it on the bard's head. "I would not lay confidence on that." She softened though at the bard's crinkled nose.

"But you'll probably be the biggest one." Gabrielle was only guessing since she'd never seen another in her life.

The gargoyle shook her head and grinned despite the conversation. "Males are bigger." She brought her hand back under the wings and held Gabrielle.

"But you're bigger than most human males," the bard argued. She left the ribbon on her head and tucked her arm back under the wings too. It was indeed chilly tonight.

"True," Xena granted. She lowered her head and brought her brow against Gabrielle's.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and softly hummed at the affection. She knew it was more meaningful than a kiss. "You've trained me well." She squeezed the gargoyle's knee, behind a long talon. "And I'll be careful."

"Yes," Xena murmured. She continued holding her brow against Gabrielle's but after a moment, she started brushing her cheek across Gabrielle's softer one. She let out a low rumble from her chest.

After Xena pulled away, Gabrielle rested her head on partner's shoulder. She shut her eyes after studying the beautiful stars with Xena. "Ares did actually seem concerned," she murmured after a long silence.

The gargoyle huffed. "For himself, perhaps."

"I don't know." The bard's eyes drifted open. "He's always kept an eye on you."

"And we both know it is so he can find a way to bring me back to him," Xena reminded her friend.

Gabrielle let out a low sigh then pulled up her knees under the gargoyle's wings. "I guess so." She sadly grinned though. "He's almost as relentless as me."

Xena couldn't help laughing at the joke. "Nobody is as relentless as you."

Gabrielle's grin shifted into a proud smile. "I know." She and Xena traded a chuckle. She became somber after a few beats. "We'll be in Gaul in eight days, right?" She paused but added, "Near the channel."

"Yes."

The bard shut her eyes again and started relaxing. "Maybe we'll hear something from Aphrodite by then." She and Xena hadn't seen the goddess since Amphipolis. They wondered if the goddess had given up on them. Gabrielle wasn't totally sure.

"Perhaps," the gargoyle whispered. She leaned her head against the tree trunk. She stayed quiet and listened to her friend's breathing, which was slowing down. She tightened her hold on Gabrielle when she sensed that Gabrielle had fallen asleep. Xena remained in the tree for awhile and went over in her head what the plans would be in Britannia. She wanted to quickly track down a clan, speak to them, and determine if any were trustworthy or not. If she found one trusting or kind gargoyle who they could explain Xena's situation then maybe they'd get some kind of answers. But such an attempt seemed somewhat out of reach. Xena had low hopes of finding out why she was half human and half gargoyle or at least changing between them.

After settling her thoughts, Xena carefully gathered the human into her arms and eyed the distance to the ground. She found an open space downward so she opened her wings but cupped them so she could parachute down safely.

Gabrielle raised her head from her friend's shoulder when wind started passing around her face. But she didn't totally come to until Xena was on the ground. She tightened her arm around the gargoyle.

"It is okay," the gargoyle murmured. She carried Gabrielle back to camp. "It is time for some rest."

"I agree," the sleepy bard muttered. She gave a small yawn then nuzzled her friend's neck. "You're so much… warmer." Gabrielle was grateful too because the night was only getting colder.

Xena had a bemused expression. "It is because I am black… I absorb all the heat." She felt Gabrielle's grin against her skin.

"Liar," the Amazon Queen muttered. She peered up and revealed her worn features. "And you're taller because you eat more olives than I do."

Xena gave a throaty chuckle then grinned at her partner. "You are discovering all my secrets."

"Oh don't worry I won't tell anybody either," Gabrielle teased.

The gargoyle shook her head but had to duck under a lower branch before entering the camp. She knelt beside the bedrolls, lowered Gabrielle into them, and settled onto her right knee. "Come on," she softly ordered.

Gabrielle understood and fumbled with getting changed. She was amazed at how much faster Xena was at getting her boots unlaced since Xena had talons. "I think you're…" She faltered because she had to yawn. She found curious blue eyes on her. "You're definitely getting use to being a gargoyle." She indicated how easy Xena manipulated the laces.

"I am." Xena was taking off the boots and put them aside.

"The headaches are gone?" Gabrielle caught her friend's firm nod. "Nothing since the last one?"

The gargoyle was busying getting the bard's nightshift out but paused and twisted towards the bard. "No and I am sleeping better."

Gabrielle was glad to hear it. She finally had her top off and noted how Xena turned her back again. It gave Gabrielle a beat to get her skirt off too. She set her clothes near the boots and received her nightshift from her partner.

Xena climbed to her feet and headed to the campfires. She wanted to make sure one stayed burning through the night while the second one could burn out.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle curled up under the furs and became comfortable. She knew shortly her partner would join her. They'd finally found an easy arrangement each night despite Xena's changed form. They also typically slept an extra candlemark after sunrise before they had breakfast and continued on their journey north-west.

The days went by quickly for them as they traveled through the Roman Empire. Nearly every night they slept at an inn unless they happened to be in an area where there was a long stretch between villages. It wasn't often, and they always had enough supplies to get through two to three nights.

Usually before dinner, Xena had Gabrielle practice with her after sunset occurred. Xena felt that her partner was as prepared as she could be to hold her own against a gargoyle. But Xena knew that there was little chance that Gabrielle could fend off two or more gargoyles. It concerned Xena if the clan didn't accept her, but Xena was fearful if the clan didn't accept Gabrielle. All of it was risky, but Xena knew she couldn't have her partner stay put somewhere. Besides, some part of Xena needed her partner's moral support because Xena was somewhat nervous about meeting the clan and handling their acceptance or rejection. Despite Xena shouldn't care about the clan's opinions there was still some part of her that hoped for it. She was, after all, a lone gargoyle without any clan.

When the friends made it to northern Gaul, they went straight to the shore that overlooked the channel. It was afternoon when they approached the beautiful cliffs. Despite the sunny day, it was rather cold and not many leaves were left on the trees. There wasn't any snow or ice fortunately, but the air was biting at night.

Gabrielle's cheeks were brushed by the cool air that'd rushed up the seeming endless cliff side. She continued admiring the beauty before her. And when she took a deep breath, she felt the salty scent excite her skin and worry her stomach. Tonight would be the night of prayers and most likely several curse words in between too.

The bard gingerly rested her temple against her staff. She couldn't tear away from staring at the channel that seemed like it was dug out by the gods themselves. It was what separated her from her nightmares. A place that she swore she'd never return to after what happened to her and Xena. But the Fates were taking them back to the cursed isle.

Xena clutched her duster's collar and quietly approached her best friend. She released her collar and gently gripped Gabrielle's shoulders. She shifted slightly closer until her chest pressed into her partner's relaxed form.

Gabrielle rolled her forehead on the staff in a weak headshake. "I hope this…" She sighed and closed her eyes. She had brief flashes of Dahak, the temple, Kraftstar, and Hope's birth. A dark hole resurfaced in Gabrielle's chest and wished to grow, but she quieted it with what kept her going since she was reborn over a moon ago.

Xena felt her partner's dark turmoil. She bowed her head until her nose brushed over Gabrielle's ear. She barely managed to strangle her whimper at feeling Gabrielle's pain. She slid her left arm around the bard's trim waist and held her tightly. "We don't have to do this."

Gabrielle calmed the storm in her heart and slowly felt her control come back over. She was not foolish to Dahak. She wouldn't put anybody ahead of Xena, again. And now more than ever she understood that she made Xena whole. Nobody else was capable of that role in Xena's life.

"I'm okay," the bard whispered after a long silence. She knew it wasn't any easier for Xena. "We're okay," she softly amended.

Xena knew she could only do this journey because Gabrielle was at her side. If she had to go alone, she wasn't sure she'd survive whatever rested ahead of her in Britannia. She cleared away her darker thoughts and kissed her partner's temple.

Gabrielle raised her left hand until it met Xena's on her waist. "We have several candlemarks before sunset."

"Mmmmm." The warrior brushed her cheek against Gabrielle's temple. "We should have dinner back in town."

The bard nibbled on her bottom lip and thought more about their flight tonight. "You're sure we can make it across the channel with our supplies?"

"Yes." Xena straightened up some and seriously studied the seas beyond the cliff. "The winds will calm after sunset." She inhaled the salty air and felt charged by it. She loved the seas, perhaps more than land.

"I hope so," Gabrielle murmured. She lifted her head finally. "If it doesn't, it's going to be an extremely bumpy ride across this thing." She was quickly becoming an expert on flight after all the candlemarks of flying and gliding with her partner during the nights. "And you will be covered in bar-"

"Gabrielle," the warrior complained. She had a disgusted look. "Should we pick you up an empty goat bag while we're in the village?"

"Funny funny." Gabrielle clicked her tongue once at her partner. She squeezed Xena's hand then tapped her staff once on the hard ground. "I'm hungry."

Xena knew a hint when she heard it. She also knew it was better if Gabrielle ate sooner rather than later in case the bard did become sick. If Gabrielle became sick, Xena was worried the bard could become dehydrated too.

They hadn't flown over open water like this, and it was extremely dangerous for them. There was nowhere for Xena to land and take a break. She also had to keep careful eye on the wind's direction and make sure they weren't blown away from the island's lands. It wasn't that far different than how currents worked against a sailing ship. Despite Xena's understanding, it didn't settle her concerns about tonight's flight. They would be flying blind for at least a candlemark before they may see landfall, if the Fates willed it.

"Come on," Xena softly ordered after she put away her worries. She broke away from Gabrielle and started back to the village they'd passed a quarter of a candlemark ago.

Gabrielle returned to her partner's side after stealing a last glance at the dark waters. She sighed and turned on her boots then hurried after her partner. She was ready for dinner.

Back in the small village, the locals were friendly to Xena and Gabrielle despite they were foreigners. Xena practiced some of her local knowledge on the dialect, but she was barely fluent and knew enough to get by. She found that using her Latin was the best as the Romans required the language in their newly conquered lands. And northern Gaul had long ago begun learning Latin so it was well rooted in the meshed culture.

The bard enjoyed the experience of the new food in Gaul. She hadn't sampled it the last time they went to Britannia because they'd gone by ship. But traveling by foot and air had required them to eat at many local taverns. It was a nice pleasure for Gabrielle. It also gave her ideas for new dinners for in the future. She kept mental note too of what Xena did or didn't like from the meals.

After dinner, the pair went to the agora before it closed by sunset. Xena wanted a few things for the journey, especially filled skins and a dagger for Gabrielle. Gabrielle didn't waste time because she knew sunset wasn't far off. She hated for Xena's transformation to happen in an agora of all places, especially in a foreign location under Roman rule. She could only imagine what stir it would cause through the empire. Ever since leaving Greece, they had been extremely careful to not let any humans see Xena's gargoyle form.

Gabrielle felt some relief once they were getting out of the village. She glanced over her left shoulder at the low sun that hugged the horizon. "Just in time," she muttered.

"I second that." Xena had a fast pace until they were well away from any suspecting eyes. She slowed their walk and started off the road towards the same cliffs.

Gabrielle started picking out the salty air. She looked at the sun again and saw little time was left so she looked back towards the village. She no longer saw it and was glad for that. She then heard Xena removing her duster and weapons. "Here," she offered.

The warrior handed Gabrielle the sheathed sword, which had the chakram hooked through the cross-guard.

The bard had the weapons and carried them in her left hand.

Xena carried her duster in her right hand. She slowed her walk but continued towards the cliffs that were still a good walk away. She felt the warmth flaring out from her stomach so she glanced at the sun that only had a sliver left on the horizon.

Gabrielle softly grinned at how far Xena had come with the transformation. But it still amazed Gabrielle each time Xena went from a warrior to a gargoyle.

Xena didn't falter in her steps and continued alongside her best friend despite her body grew, beautiful wings spread from her back, her skin blackened, and her hands and toes sharpened into talons. She'd grown so accustom to the transformation in the past moon and half that it no longer pained her at all. For a moment, her blue eyes lit up as bright as lightning before they calmed again.

Gabrielle couldn't help a chuckle after it was all done.

The gargoyle easily heard her friend. "What?" She held out her hand and received her weapons back.

The bard had a pleased smile and replied, "The difference from when this all started to now is big." She tilted her head and added, "It's nice."

"Hmmmm." Xena traded a knowing smile with Gabrielle. "You have helped me greatly. I do not think I would have made it to this point without your support, Gabrielle." She noticed the small flush creeping up the bard's cheeks.

"That's what friends do," Gabrielle softly reminded her partner.

The gargoyle mirrored the bard's smile and remembered the first time she'd heard those words years ago. She briefly stretched her wings then brought them around her body like a duster. She and Gabrielle approached the cliff and stared across it.

"You sure about this?" the bard checked one last time.

Xena's brow ridge drew tighter, and she looked over at her partner. "I am sure."

Gabrielle shook her head and met her friend's gaze. "You don't think it'll be too hard or long for you?"

The gargoyle stared back at the channel and narrowed her eyes. "I do not think so." She hefted her black duster that was now too small for her. "We will organize our things then begin."

Gabrielle only nodded then moved away from the cliff. She helped Xena rearrange their things in the packs and strapped down the weapons accordingly. Gabrielle disposed of any unnecessary items such as older food. She felt they were ready and put Xena's pack on her first. She also hooked her staff through the small leather harness that Xena had picked up a fortnight ago. It was a safer way to fly with Gabrielle's staff on Xena's back.

The gargoyle adjusted the staff that went slightly diagonal across her back. She shifted the front leather strap across her chest. She then glanced at her friend, who was putting on her leather satchel. She could tell that Gabrielle was ready for the ride across the channel.

The bard took a small drink from the skin, corked it, and hung it across her chest. She wanted easy access to it for them both during the ride. She brushed a few strands of hair from her face then neared the gargoyle.

"Just one thing," the gargoyle murmured. She held up a sheathed dagger. "I want you to keep this on you."

Gabrielle hesitated but took the new dagger from her friend. She knew exactly where to put it so she knelt down and started strapping it down on the outside of her right boot. She stood back up after making sure it was in place. "Thank you," she seriously offered.

Xena understood that it wasn't about having a new weapon. But Gabrielle appreciated that Xena had prepared her for any possibility once they were in Britannia. Xena didn't plan to leave Gabrielle's side, but she knew the reality of the situation if anything became ugly. She and Gabrielle were not foolish.

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows when a familiar prickle started on the back of her neck. She drew closer to the gargoyle and whispered, "I think it's Aphrodite."

Xena's lips thinned, but she didn't reply and waited. She tilted her head when pink sparkles formed several paces away.

The bard gave a warm smile when the goddess took shape in front of them.

"Hey, chickadees," the goddess happily greeted. She popped out her right hip and placed her hand there. "How's it shakin'?"

Gabrielle was amused by the goddess's carefree attitude. "We thought you forgot about us."

"Naaaaah!" Aphrodite tossed her hand at the pair. "How can I forget my favorite bardie and warrior gargoyle?" She had a bright smile then it sank away. "I just… haven't found out much."

Gabrielle exchanged a glance with her partner then focused back on the goddess. "It's alright." She cleared her throat then brushed out a thick strand of hair from her face thanks to the wind. "We're almost to Britannia." She indicated the channel next to them.

The goddess gazed at it and her features began to darken. "Like you're really going over there?" She looked at the pair again.

"Why?" the gargoyle asked in her thunderous voice.

Gabrielle noted her partner's suddenly rigid form so she took a side step closer to Xena. But she listened to what Aphrodite had to say.

"I was asked to talk to you, gals." Aphrodite actually became nervous and fooled with her pink dress's ruffle.

"By who?"

The goddess looked at the bard after her question. "Zeus." She caught how the mortals' features became perturbed by such news. "He would have talked to you himself, but he knows how you feel about gods."

The gargoyle had a low rumble roll through her throat. "So he sent you because Gabrielle favors you." She wouldn't admit she had a soft spot for Aphrodite too.

Aphrodite felt guilty, but she decided it was an important mission. She did like the two mortals, greatly and after what she learned from Zeus, she had to warn them. She neared them and better explained, "Zeus asks that you don't go to Britannia."

"Why?" Gabrielle pressed.

The goddess sighed and simply answered, "Dahak." She sensed the instant tension flare up between the mortals. "Da-jerk isn't dead… he's just… like waiting." She glanced at the seas that separated the mainland from Britannia. "He waits in Britannia... where we can't touch him." She shifted her worried features to the women. "Like we chased him off the mainland, but we can't touch him in Britannia."

"Why?" the bard whispered. She'd hoped Dahak was gone, for good.

"It's just not our domain," Aphrodite explained. She crossed her arms tightly against her chest.

"What's he waiting for?" Xena prompted.

Aphrodite now shrugged and shook her head. "Like I don't know."

"Maybe another chance to get to the mainland," Gabrielle offered to the group. She looked to her partner for any thoughts.

Xena considered the idea and gave a low rumble. "Perhaps."

"Whatever his plans are," Aphrodite continued, "you could be apart of them." She still was worried. "Zeus asks you do not go there."

The gargoyle narrowed her eyes some then sensed her friend's stare on her so she met it.

Gabrielle easily read what was on Xena's mind. She looked at Aphrodite again and replied, "We have to go." She shifted closer to Xena again then took Xena's hand into hers. "We need the answers."

Aphrodite could tell the mortals wouldn't back down. It indeed worried her after Zeus had implored her to intervene. She knew her efforts would be useless, but she could at least warn them of the seriousness of going to Britannia. "The answers may be costly, Gabrielle." She then shifted her eyes to Xena. "Like haven't you paid enough lately?"

The gargoyle dropped her eye contact from the goddess. She felt a burn in her eyes, and she blinked it away.

Aphrodite hung her head once she knew there was no point in arguing over it. She could only wish them luck. "Just be careful over there." She read the worries on the friends' faces. "If you are in need of help, I'll… like I'll try my bestes to come to you." She wasn't sure she'd be able to do it, but maybe she could find a back way into Britannia.

"Thank you, Aphrodite," Gabrielle sincerely offered. She then separated from the gargoyle and hugged the goddess.

Aphrodite tightly held the bard and whispered to her, "Do not leave Xena's side… for any reason." She knew the bard would heed her words. "Be safe," she told Gabrielle after the hug.

"We will," Gabrielle swore as she backed up to Xena.

Aphrodite gave the gargoyle a bittersweet smile. She started fading away with sprinkles around her. "I'll be watching like it's a peepshow." She giggled after her joke in hopes it'd lighten the air.

But it didn't really help. Xena sensed the worry coming from the bard, but they had come this far. She knew that Gabrielle would not back down now.

"We do not have to do…" Xena's words were silenced by Gabrielle's fingers. She sighed after Gabrielle lowered her hand.

"We're not talking about it for the hundredth time," Gabrielle warned. She was scared about what was in Britannia, but she was also determined to find answers for Xena.

"But Aphrodite is right," the gargoyle fought. "If Dahak is there then…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Gabrielle was giving her a hard stare.

"We'll deal with it if we cross that bridge," the bard decided.

Xena frowned and looked at the seas behind her best friend. "We will not deal with it," she whispered, "I will fly us back here immediately."

"I can work with that," Gabrielle agreed. She held up her hands. "No argument here." She then put her hands into her duster's pockets. "Let's just get this done." She turned on her heels and looked at the channel. "Time to go," she whispered.

The gargoyle approached her partner's back and gently clutched her shoulders. She took in the nearly dark channel as the last of the sunlight faded away. "Yes… time to go." She bent her knees and easily lifted the human into her arms. "Hold on tightly."

Gabrielle smiled at her best friend. "We don't let go."

Xena heard the quiet words, and she smiled back. She stepped up to the ledge and stared out at the dark water below. She could see the water but knew Gabrielle could not most likely. She opened her wings yet didn't move forward into the waiting winds.

Gabrielle took a deep breath then looked from the channel to Xena's dark features. She reached up and moved black hair from the gargoyle's cheek. "Come on, my Warrior Gargoyle." She grinned, pointed at the channel, and ordered, "That way. Yay!"

Xena growled and shot a warning look at Gabrielle. She tucked her wings back in then suddenly jumped off the cliff.

"Xena!" the bard squealed and nearly strangled the gargoyle because of the free fall.

The gargoyle's heavy laugh rolled against the cliff walls and echoed around them. She abruptly opened her wings, which captured the winds and jerked them out of the fast fall. Rapidly her and Gabrielle ascended high above the sea.

Gabrielle gasped but didn't loosen her hold until she was sure they were safe. She then smacked her partner's shoulder once they were on a straight and level glide. "Smartass." But Xena's throaty laugh made her smile. Despite where they were headed, she kept smiling because she was with Xena, who she considered her home and family.

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer & Notices****: **Please see Chapter 1.**  
**

Started: January 27, 2009

Series 3: **Putting the Puzzle Together** – Story #27

* * *

**The Warrior Gargoyle**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 12**

"We are getting close," Xena announced to her weary partner.

Gabrielle scrubbed her face with her left palm in hopes it'd rid of her exhaustion. She couldn't imagine how Xena felt after a candlemark and half of flying. She slotted her eyes and scanned their immediate surroundings, but even the partial moonlight wasn't enough for her to see anything. The smell of the sea was plenty strong.

"Can you see land?" the bard inquired.

"Not just yet," the gargoyle replied.

"Then how can you be sure?" Gabrielle caught her friend's grin.

"I can hear the waves crashing in the distance."

Now it dawned on the bard why her partner was confident about their location and the isle. "Thank the gods," she murmured. But she patted the gargoyle's arm. "How are you feeling?"

The gargoyle developed an unfocused expression and distantly replied, "I am fine."

Gabrielle detected Xena's distracted tone so she shifted some and looked at the gargoyle's taut expression. "What is it?" she murmured.

The gargoyle shook her head and focused back on the task at hand. She realized the crashing waves were rather close now. "I can see the shore."

The Amazon Queen was searching for the shoreline, but she still didn't see much of anything. She knew that the gargoyle's vision was far superior than hers. "We should land so you can rest," she suggested.

"We will take a break," Xena agreed.

Gabrielle nodded then another thought came to mind. "Are we going to Londinium tonight?"

Xena shook her head once and replied, "It is too far for tonight."

"Then Dubris?" the bard suggested. But she could tell Xena was unsure about staying in Dubris.

"There is a lot of military activity in Dubris." The gargoyle had a displeased look. "We will search for a smaller village beyond Dubris."

"Sounds good," the bard quietly agreed. But she noted her partner's troubled expression, and she tried determining what was agitating the gargoyle. "What is it?" she whispered near Xena's ear.

Xena inhaled deeply and slowly narrowed her eyes. "I am… not sure."

"I don't like that," the bard muttered.

The gargoyle started descending closer now that she had the shore in sight. She also slowed their speed by pitching up slightly. "There is... another." She started scanning about frantically in hopes to confirm her senses.

"Another?" Gabrielle was confused, and her body started becoming wired now. "What you mean another?" She sharply felt the gargoyle's arms tighten on her.

"There," the gargoyle growled.

Gabrielle indeed saw it and was dumbfounded. "By the gods," she whispered in awe.

"Hold on," Xena ordered. She suddenly pitched down and picked up speed.

The bard did her best not to squeal at the sudden change of attitude. She briefly squeezed her eyes shut then dared to look over her left shoulder. She was awestruck again when her vision focused on the sleek creature gliding through the air not far from her and Xena.

"Can you catch it?" Gabrielle urged. "Can we go faster?" She desperately kept her eyes trained on the other gargoyle ahead of them.

"It is… difficult," Xena replied. She was somewhat frustrated because she couldn't gain anymore airspeed despite the winds coming off the sea were helping. But it just wasn't enough because her weight now included Gabrielle plus the supplies.

The bard sucked in a breath when the other gargoyle did a steep turn. She hadn't seen something that beautiful in awhile. Gargoyles were dancers among the winds.

"It's coming right towards us," Gabrielle called over the wind.

Xena became alarmed because it was happening too fast. She hadn't flown with or around other gargoyles. Birds were rarely in the nightsky other than the occasional bat, which was easy to maneuver past. Xena made brief eye contact with the other gargoyle, who seemed to have picked up on them earlier.

"Hades," Xena snarled and sharply did a right turn.

"Xena!" Gabrielle cried out. She felt their bodies slipping out of the wind's lift.

Xena had made her turn too steep and all their combined weight plus their supplies become three times heavier than in normal flight. She couldn't handle it and gave a cry of pain from the piercing wind and weight tearing against her wings.

Gabrielle dug her nails into her partner's thick skin. But her world started spinning as their bodies tumbled downward.

Xena desperately fought against the inverted spin, but she couldn't regain lift under her wings. All the weight was dragging them downward and increasing their speed. "Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle's mind was reeling at what to do. She was far more helpless than Xena, but she quickly recalled what'd been the problem earlier. She knew when they'd left Gaul what could happen if they weren't careful. There was only one chance so she gave a scream and forced herself to separate from Xena's larger body.

"Gabrielle, no!" The black gargoyle failed at grabbing her human partner because the winds hooked under her large wings. Her descent almost instantly stopped now that the excess weight was gone. "Gaaaabrielle!" Xena started a controlled descent for her partner, but she wasn't moving fast enough to catch up. She knew there wasn't much distance left between Gabrielle and the ground.

Gabrielle hated heights; she truly hated them. She decided looking down wasn't going to give her peace. Instead she shut her eyes and allowed the Fates to decide her future. She listened to Xena's cries for her, but they were growing distant now. Soon she imagined she'd hear Xena's prayers to her, but she wouldn't offer apologies for her choice.

The fall to earth was truly peaceful. All that Gabrielle heard was the air moving past her ears. In the distance, she finally did hear the waves crashing against the shore like Xena told her. The air was perfectly salty and also quite cool. After one last inhale, Gabrielle began to picture the underworld instead of fearing her death.

However, her beautiful illusion of Elysium was abruptly shattered by her body being jerked out of the air. She gasped as if she was pulled out from water. The strong arms secured around her body and pulled her against a nice warmth. Gabrielle's eyes flew open when she sensed the now upward motion. She gripped her savior's firm shoulders until she realized they were not familiar.

Gabrielle finally looked at her savior, who was anything but black as a moonless night. She stared at the chiseled features of the richest green shade she'd ever seen. "By… the gods," she repeated yet again.

But the gargoyle disregarded the human in her arms and carefully descended to the ground below.

Gabrielle continued gawking at the gargoyle, who held her tightly. She quickly processed two facts right away. The gargoyle was female and was green as an emerald. Gabrielle became dried mouth and debated on taking a sip from her waterskin until she realized it was gone. Most likely it was already on the ground.

The gargoyle started a wide, slow spinning descent to the ground. She carefully made a landing not far from the cliffs that overlooked the channel. But it was an easy landing thanks to the open lands other than the occasional large rocks protruding up. She slid the human out of her arms then centered her brown eyes on the shaken human.

Gabrielle took a weak step back but was fixated on the green gargoyle. "I…" She tried clearing her foggy thoughts, but it was impossible.

The gargoyle canted her head then quite calmly informed, "Humans are not meant to fly." She glanced over her right shoulder at something in the night sky then took a few running steps towards the cliff with her wings closing.

Gabrielle turned on her heels and watched the gargoyle leap off the cliff. She whispered, "It's… gliding." She covered her racing heart with her right palm.

"Gabrielle!" Xena swiftly landed a few paces away from her partner. She ran across the short distance and grabbed the bard. "Gabrielle," she urgently called.

"Xena…" The bard latched onto her friend but pointed at the cliffs. "Look!" She indicated the emerald gargoyle that suddenly arched up into the nightsky from far below the cliffs.

Xena took a step towards the cliffs, but she stopped beside Gabrielle.

"You can still catch her," Gabrielle insisted.

The black gargoyle was extremely tempted to go after the other one, but she withdrew and remained at her partner's side. "No." She faced her friend.

"But…" Gabrielle's argument died on her lips once she saw all the worry written on Xena's face. Even with the sliver of moon, Gabrielle caught the fear in those blue eyes about what just happened earlier. "I'm okay." She took Xena's arms into her hands. "She caught me before…"

Xena parted her lips some but closed them and shook her head. "You should not have done what you did." Her brow ridge grew tighter each passing heartbeat. She was becoming upset about their fall.

"You weren't going to recover," Gabrielle rationalized. She waited to see if the gargoyle would argue her.

Xena clenched her jaw and a slight glow started behind her eyes. "That does not mean you were right."

"And both of us dying would have been a better choice?" Gabrielle snapped. She sighed and looked away. She rubbed her forehead and tried working away her temper. They were both poorly reacting to what happened moments ago.

"Yes," Xena quietly replied after a long silence. She found hesitant green eyes back on her. "I rather go to the afterlife with you."

The bard swallowed hard and nodded once. "I'm sorry." She stared off to the side until a talon gently hooked under her chin and made her look up.

"I am sorry." Xena developed a deep frown. "I should have been far more careful and not risk our lives."

Gabrielle shook her head and whispered, "It happened quickly." She sighed then shifted closer to her partner. "Maybe we should just walk to the village." She managed her left arm around Xena's waist. She felt Xena's nearly silent chuckle against her shoulder.

"I think so too."

Gabrielle had a small smile at this. She peered up at her friend. "Did you see that other gargoyle?"

Xena huffed and smartly replied, "You mean that wagon wrecker?" She shook her head and added with distaste, "She pulled that stunt on purpose."

Gabrielle softly laughed at her partner's attitude. "Maybe it was by accident." But she received a doubtful look from the gargoyle. "Come on, Warrior Gargoyle." She patted the solid stomach under the leather top. "But seriously, did you see her?"

Xena had caped her wings around her body before she took step beside her partner. She held up her right hand and brought her thumb and finger near each other. "We were that close… I believe I saw her."

Gabrielle grinned and informed, "She was green." She recalled the gargoyle's profile from when the green gargoyle was carrying her. "She had brow ridges like yours but two talons that swept back into her black hair like a crown." She continued thinking over the green gargoyle's features. "Even her lips were green." She then tilted her head and softly added, "But her eyes were brown… very earthy brown."

The black gargoyle slowly inclined her brow ridge as the description continued from the bard. "You had a good look at her huh?"

Gabrielle detected some jealousy but held back her wicked grin. "She did save me."

Xena rolled her eyes at that remark.

"She had a beautiful shade of skin," Gabrielle commented. She grabbed her partner's nearby arm. "Green like an emerald."

The black gargoyle stopped and faced her partner. "Should I be jealous over her?" Her lips curled slightly.

Gabrielle was giddy on the inside at seeing her partner's jealousy. It made her feel better about Xena picking on her over Deniz's crush. She decided to poke just a bit further and softly mentioned, "Her skin is the same shade as my eyes."

Xena gave a low rumble in response. She was obviously not pleased by the comparison.

Gabrielle now bit her bottom lip to hold back her smirk, but she ran her right hand over her friend's arm. "I do like green… a lot." She couldn't hide her grin when Xena let out a deeper rumble. "But…" Gabrielle trailed her fingertips down her partner's arm. "I have a thing for black." She winked then continued on the walk towards civilization.

Xena gave a hum of satisfaction and quickly caught up to the bard after a few wide strides.

"Besides," Gabrielle started, "should I be concerned?" She flashed a grin at her friend. "She was a beautiful gargoyle after all." She saw peered up with inquisitive features. "Just your kind."

"Too tall," Xena joked.

Gabrielle chuckled and smiled at her friend. She then started scanning about her surroundings. "My waterskin should be… around here… somewhere." She couldn't see that great, but maybe she'd be in luck.

"Indeed," the gargoyle agreed. She broke away and beelined to a spot near a large rock. "Perhaps this is your unlucky waterskin." She hooked its strap with her tail and lifted it up. She rejoined the bard, who was excited to see the skin.

"Hey, thanks." Gabrielle caught the skin when it was tossed to her. She was amazed the cork was still in place. "I'm rather parched after being saved by that beautiful gargoyle."

"Gabrielle," Xena hissed.

Gabrielle laughed in response and took a sip from her waterskin. She then offered it to her partner, who also drank from it. She recorked it, slung it over her shoulder, and walked closer to Xena. "Hopefully it's a short walk to the nearest village."

"We can fly there," Xena offered.

Gabrielle weakly laughed and patted the wing covered arm next to her. "No thanks." She sighed deeply. "I'm done flying for the night."

"You were a good sport about it," the gargoyle commented.

"Thank you." Gabrielle had a proud smile. "I didn't do badly." She wouldn't have been surprised if she'd been sick to her stomach. But in fact she didn't have any trouble, until the end. She slightly puckered her lips. "You really think she did that on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmm." Gabrielle considered it, but she just wasn't so sure herself. "She did speak to me."

"Oh?"

The bard easily recalled the heavy voice of the green gargoyle. "She sounded similar to you."

The gargoyle was not impressed and her thunderous voice rumbled in displeasure when she spoke again. "What did she say?" She noted how long it took Gabrielle to reply.

The bard snapped out of it when the gargoyle sharply said her name. She bashfully smiled and replied, "She told me that flying wasn't meant for humans."

"Hmmmm." The gargoyle was not amused. Her tail whipped through the air in reflection to her mood.

"I wonder if we'll meet Emerald again," Gabrielle mused aloud.

Xena's eyes slightly widened at the bard's nickname for the other gargoyle. "Gabrielle," she warned.

"What?" The bard shrugged and edged closer to her friend. "At least we know there's another gargoyle out there."

Xena considered this quietly then replied, "That's what concerns me."

Gabrielle became lost by what her partner meant and asked, "What concerns you?" She brushed her messy hair from her face. She couldn't wait to brush her hair later after being well windblown.

"She was alone," Xena pointed out.

The bard was still confused then she started piecing together what Xena's thinking was about the lone gargoyle. "You think she should have been flying with others?"

"Most likely," Xena answered. She looked at the small human. "Gargoyles are in clans and don't typically go alone." She shook her head because it didn't make sense. It was a little odd.

"Emerald sure wasn't keen on meeting you either," Gabrielle concluded. "She was definitely in a hurry to get away."

"So I noticed too," Xena replied.

Gabrielle reached over and caught Xena's hand into hers. "We'll get it figured out." She saw the gargoyle's concern melt away. "At least we know you're not the only one now."

"Yes," the gargoyle whispered in her deep voice.

The bard briefly squeezed her friend's hand but said nothing else. They continued north-east until they reached a Roman road that would take them to an aged road. It was a solid candlemark before they finally came upon a small village north of Dubris. Xena felt it was relatively safe, but she made Gabrielle wait outside the village. Xena took to the air and visually assessed the quiet village from above. She easily determined an inn and landed back beside Gabrielle.

The Amazon Queen retrieved her staff from the gargoyle then promised to be quick. She smiled at Xena's promise to keep an eye on her. The bard trekked into the quiet village and hoped there was room at the inn Xena had told her about earlier. She also hoped her Latin was enough to get her through it because there was no telling what the locals knew in the way of Latin. But Xena assured her that the Romans had well established the language in lower Britannia.

Gabrielle was relieved when the inn keeper did indeed speak Latin. She wasn't fluent in the language, but she knew enough to get by, thanks to Xena's teachings. Gabrielle paid for the room then thanked the innkeeper for the bronze key to the room. She went on her way to the back of the inn. She heard a few voices from other rooms, but she didn't want to bring attention to herself.

The bard slipped into her room, locked the door behind her, and immediately went to the mat. She was glad the inn was on ground level, which made it easier for her partner. She unhooked the mat from the window then poked her head outside. Gabrielle didn't hear or see anything until Xena was suddenly in front of her.

"Hades," Gabrielle hissed and covered her chest. She glowered at the gargoyle's smirk. "You just love that, don't you?"

The gargoyle chuckled then waited until the bard was out of the way. She then easily climbed through the window and entered the warmer room.

Gabrielle quickly put the mat back over the window so nobody would see her friend. She and Xena then started taking off their things.

After Xena was free of her pack, she went to the fireplace. She knew Gabrielle would get chilled once she took off her duster.

"You know," Gabrielle mentioned, "it seemed colder in Gaul than here."

The gargoyle was knelt in front of the fireplace and preparing it. She peered over her shoulder and explained, "The channel keeps the isle warmer."

"Mmmmm," the bard murmured. She was unsure how her partner knew this, but she also wouldn't argue it. Gabrielle's knowledge was vast, but it certainly didn't meet or exceed what Xena knew about the known-world.

The bard began unpacking their things for the night. She wandered into the washroom with her nightshift in hand. "Where should we start tomorrow?" she called from the bathroom.

Xena remained motionless in front of the fireplace after igniting the brush underneath the logs. The flintstones rested in her hands as her blue eyes stayed fixed on the small flames. She considered her partner's question.

"I am not sure," the gargoyle confessed.

Gabrielle had washed her face and came out with a towel in hand. She leaned against the doorframe. The candlelight from the washroom gave her a golden glow. "Maybe we should continue traveling north." She leaned her head against the wood frame and studied the black gargoyle. From her angle, she was able to appreciate Xena's beauty as a gargoyle. "Or maybe ask around."

Xena shook her head once and looked at the fire, which was growing finally. "I do not think asking is wise." She set the flintstone down near the fireplace's foundation.

The bard softly hummed and continued staring at her partner. She lifted her head up. "Then maybe we should track down that green gargoyle. She's obviously a good starting point if anything."

The gargoyle's black lips slowly thinned as her thoughts rolled around a few ways. "Perhaps." She stood up slowly, which caused her pooled wings to draw off the floor. "We will decide in the morning." She faced her friend.

Gabrielle sighed some, but she could tell they were both quite tired from tonight. Both the flight and the fall had drained them. She slipped back into the washroom to finish getting ready. "How are your arms and shoulders?" she called.

Xena actually took inventory of them and found they weren't too sore after tonight. "I am alright."

Gabrielle came back out and had on her nightshift and boots. She set her clothes down on the table then sat in the chair that held her duster on the back. She started removing her boots. It gave her a beat to consider her partner's mood.

The gargoyle remained still but stared in the direction of the bed. She was obviously in deep thought.

The bard had one boot off, but she peered across at her friend. She sensed the gargoyle's dark mood, and it worried her. "What's bothering you?" She rarely saw Xena remain still and mentally in a distant place. She didn't like it.

Xena's lips pulled with a slight frown when she focused on the bard. "We are here." She started to the foot of the bed and sat on it. "Our arrival did not start out well."

Gabrielle tucked her boots under the table so nobody would trip on them. But she had her new dagger in her right hand. "Xena, don't get superstitious on me now." She straightened up and placed the dagger in her lap. "You know…"

The gargoyle's blue eyes centered on her friend.

The bard pointed the dagger's hilt at the gargoyle. "You're getting funny acting in your old age."

"Thanks," the gargoyle deadpanned.

Gabrielle sighed because her tease fell rather short, like herself. She got up from the chair and sat down next to her friend. "Come on… it was just an accident." She set the dagger on the small space near her leg. Now she saw a small grin on the gargoyle's face.

"This is backwards," Xena whispered in her heavy timber. At the Amazon Queen's arched eyebrow attempt, she grinned and explained, "It is usually me calming you."

Gabrielle mirrored back the grin now. "Well… we all have our moments, right?" She reached for her friend's hand that protruded out from the wings. But she was still concerned and stared hard at her friend. "Is there something else though?"

Xena felt somewhat caught by Gabrielle. But she wouldn't voice her concern because it wouldn't encourage their journey right now. Since their arrival, Xena felt a draw or pull through her senses, especially in her mind. She decided she was on edge because they were in Britannia again. There was no reason though to worry Gabrielle further.

"No," the gargoyle quietly answered. "I think we are just tired."

Gabrielle squeezed the larger hand and nodded. "It was a long day." She freed her hand, scooped up the dagger, and ordered, "Come on." She got up and went around the bed.

The gargoyle started in Gabrielle's direction but only because she was going to the washroom. "I will be right there."

The bard nodded, put her dagger on the nightstand, and climbed into bed. "You'll get the candles?" After Xena's positive response, Gabrielle settled under the cool bedsheets for the night. She didn't have to wait long for her best friend's company.

At dawn, Gabrielle found that the gargoyle had changed back into a warrior in leathers and armor. She worked out of her sleepy haze enough to get Xena out of her armor. She then shifted to their comfortable arrangement with Gabrielle laying half on Xena.

The warrior adjusted the covers over them because it was a bit chilly now that the fire had long faded away. She brushed her lips across the bard's temple then dozed back off. She didn't wake up until nearly two candlemarks after dawn.

Gabrielle felt her friend moving first so she slowly woke up. She offered a sleepy smile then rolled onto her back.

The warrior did a small stretch and turned onto her left side. She studied the bard's profile.

Gabrielle had her eyes closed but sensed her partner's obvious stare. "How you feel?" She finally looked at the warrior after turning her head some.

Xena rolled her shoulders but winced after an attempt. "A little sore."

Gabrielle chuckled and offered, "A warm bath will probably help that." She took a deep breath then asked, "Market after breakfast?"

"We do need supplies," the warrior agreed.

The bard scratched her nose for a beat then dropped her hand onto her stomach. "I didn't really get to shop when we were here last."

Xena developed a small grin. "I don't recall us coming here for vacation."

Gabrielle laughed and rolled her eyes. "Do we ever vacation?" She rolled onto her side so she faced her friend. "I think not… trouble finds us."

Xena now laughed and argued, "Trouble finds you then I have to get you out of it."

"Me?" Gabrielle poked her friend's chest. "I was never in trouble until I met you."

The warrior hardly believed it and suddenly her voice became light as she teased, "Oh take me… let the other's go." She placed her right hand over her chest and further tormented, "You've got to take me with you and teach me everything you know." Her words echoed from years ago when she first met the bard.

"Ha ha." Gabrielle shoved her partner's shoulder because she knew it was sore. "And you fell for it."

"I truly did," Xena agreed with a smirk. "You fooled me good, Gabrielle."

The bard tweaked her friend's nose and taunted, "Warrior Sucker." She crinkled her nose.

Xena laughed in response, but she became serious. "And now…"

Gabrielle lifted an eyebrow, just as she learned from Xena. "Now what?"

Xena reached over and cupped her friend's cheek. "And now I've fallen for you."

Gabrielle instantly felt the heat rise in her cheeks, especially where Xena's hand rested against her skin. She lost her eye contact, but she cleared her throat. She wasn't exactly sure what to say back. It amazed her that she was tongue tied for the first time, especially by Xena.

Xena had a triumphant smile and was satisfied that her words melted into Gabrielle's heart. She shifted closer to her partner and instinctively pressed her forehead against Gabrielle's forehead.

The bard shut her eyes once she and Xena shared an intimate moment that they often exchanged when Xena was a gargoyle. She gently placed her left hand over Xena's cheek too. They stayed motionless for awhile until slowly Xena's lips met Gabrielle's for a tender kiss.

Gabrielle expressed her love for Xena through the kiss. She listened to how her heart responded to Xena's kissing. She carefully drew her friend closer until their bodies met.

Xena continued kissing, but she felt small hands worked her leathers' straps. She didn't halt Gabrielle's attempt and allowed their relationship to natural progress. Xena actually felt slightly nervous, but as her emotions came to life, all she could consider was sharing her love with Gabrielle. Xena finally experienced what making love felt like, and she decided the bards still didn't have a clue. She suspected that Gabrielle, her new lover, would keep that tale a secret from the world.

By mid morning, Gabrielle stirred from a brief nap. She felt the warrior's strong arms around her waist. She peered over her shoulder and noted how the bedsheets were tangled around their molded bodies. For a bard, it was the perfect romance.

Xena was already awake and gently nipped her lover's bare shoulder. "We should get moving."

Gabrielle gave a low chuckle and teased, "Are you sure?" She felt the warrior's smile against her skin.

"I think so." Xena ran her hand across the bard's taut stomach. "We'll continue our earlier conversation later."

Gabrielle now had the devilish grin. "I wouldn't miss it."

Xena chuckled and kissed an attractive spot between Gabrielle's shoulder blades. "I know." She gave a gentle squeeze to Gabrielle.

The bard took the hidden signal and unwillingly separated from her lover. She didn't realize how hard it would be, but she knew they'd have more time later. Gabrielle followed her partner's demonstration to get ready. They would probably have an early lunch since breakfast was candlemarks ago.

Once outside, Gabrielle felt ready to take on the day. She didn't ask Xena about their plans and decided to wait until later. Right now, she wanted to eat then go to the market. She was excited to see the local market here. She enjoyed finding new things that a foreign place could offer. Yet Gabrielle knew better than to waste their coins, especially on such a journey.

Xena was somewhat quiet while they ate lunch at a local tavern. She was obviously judging the locals. She was assessing the actually locals from possible Romans. Xena easily picked out the different people by their dress, dialects, and overall appearance. She knew she and Gabrielle stuck out like a human in a gargoyle's rookery.

But once she and Gabrielle were heading to the local market, Xena felt more at ease despite she remained close to her partner. She noted that Gabrielle was definitely sensitive to her surroundings too. She was pleased by this and concluded that Gabrielle had indeed progressed greatly as a warrior. It was starting to ease Xena lately.

"Hey…" Gabrielle touched her lover's forearm. "I want to check out something over at that stand." She pointed at it with her staff.

The Warrior Princess followed her friend's pointing and nodded. "Alright." She nodded over to her right. "I'll be over here."

Gabrielle glanced at the stand Xena started to, which had basic supplies like flintstones, whetstones, skins, packs, and other travel supplies. The bard briefly watched her partner then went across the market to the giftware stand. She was curious to see any local items. Gabrielle picked through the merchant's tables.

The merchant warmly greeted his new customer in his own language. But he noticed her confused look so he switched to Latin. "Good morning."

Gabrielle smiled at the familiar words. "Good morning," she replied in Latin.

"Can I help with anything?" the merchant checked. He'd edged down closer to the foreigner.

Gabrielle missed one word, but she understood what he'd asked her. She shook her head and answered, "I'm browsing." She offered a smile. "Thank you."

The merchant didn't press her and instead went to another customer that called for his attention. But he curiously glanced at the foreigner now and again.

Gabrielle puckered her lips and picked up an unusual but creative piece of jewelry. She could tell it was common to these lands. She was amazed by the workmanship that would rival anything in Greece.

The bard carefully returned the necklace to the rest of the jewelry. She then glanced back at the stall that Xena had gone to. She noted the warrior's location easily. Gabrielle continued studying the beautiful jewelry until something caught her eye. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the woman off to her right.

The woman wore black leathers that nearly covered all off her body. She had her back to Gabrielle and was headed across the market to a fruit and vegetable stand. She was looking over the items with careful consideration.

Gabrielle was drawn to the other human, out of strange curiosity. She didn't notice any weapons on the woman so she wasn't too concerned about following her. Gabrielle hefted her staff and quickly started across the street.

The woman was obviously young but not as young as Gabrielle. She was perhaps Xena's age or slightly older. She was tall but thin. Her black hair was long and tied back to keep it out of her face. She was now picking through potatoes from a few filled baskets.

Gabrielle slowed down once she neared the woman's back. She grew nervous but couldn't help checking out the local. She edged closer but from the side so she could get a decent look at the woman's face. Once she had a clear view after a few people moved aside, she gasped in pure shock. Her eyes grew larger than the potatoes the woman held in her hands.

The women tensed at feeling rather watched by somebody. She gripped the potatoe hard then desperately sought out who was studying her. She finally locked eyes with the young blond about a hundred or so paces away from her.

Gabrielle continued staring without modesty. She nearly dropped her staff as she took in the woman's beautiful emerald green skin.

The woman felt her heart leap into her throat. She sharply reacted by tossing the potatoes into the basket, bolted away from the stand, and disappeared into the crowd. She was alarmingly fast.

"Hades," Gabrielle growled. She broke from her revere and began a full run but not without yelling, "Xena!" She had to find that green skinned woman, who looked all too familiar from last night.

The Warrior Princess was in the middle of negotiating a price with the stall merchant until she heard her friend's cry. She caught a glimpse of the bard starting a chase so she shoved all the items into the merchant's hands. "I'll be right back." She ran after Gabrielle, who was moving quickly through the people.

Gabrielle broke through the crowd and spotted her target going down a street. She sucked in a quick breath and continued chasing after the other woman. She started a full run now that there were less people, but she realized how her staff was a problem. She wasn't fearful the woman would attack her so she glanced back at the market. She spotted Xena coming through the people too.

The warrior followed her friend's trail and saw Gabrielle way ahead of her down the street. She ran at her top speed until she spotted Gabrielle's staff propped against a torch post. She stretched out her hand and snared the staff. She knew Gabrielle was determined to go after whoever it was they were chasing.

The Amazon Queen was far faster now that she ditched her staff. She sprinted down the next street when the woman made a sharp turn for it. Gabrielle was breathing hard, but she was barely worn out after all the years of walking and traveling. She was well trained, and it helped her catch up to the green woman.

The woman looked back a few times at her pursuer. She became frantic to get away so she darted into the middle of the street that had a lot of traffic.

Gabrielle didn't lose her target and weaved through the carts, horses, and wagons. She came up behind a slow moving wagon so she jumped up onto it and briefly had a clear view of the other woman. She jumped off it and poured all her strength into a faster run.

The green woman sensed that the girl was nearly upon her. She jumped back up onto the sidewalk and started for an alleyway that would get her back to the market where the mass of people may hide her again. She made it around the corner until she was harshly slammed into the left building's side.

Gabrielle tumbled to the ground with the tall, green woman. But she got her hands on the woman, who struggled to get away. Gabrielle was outmatched in strength, yet she quickly evened the odds when she grabbed the dagger from her boot's sheath.

"Do not!" the woman pleaded when the blade came to her neck.

Gabrielle was on top of the woman and kept the blade under the green chin. "I don't want to hurt you." She was gasping for air like the other woman. She withdrew the blade from the emerald skin but kept it out for good measure.

"Gabrielle," Xena called when she came into the alley. She was about to ask what was wrong, but she was caught off guard when she saw the woman under the bard. She lowered the staff's end to the ground and continued staring at the unusual woman.

Gabrielle held the taller human down and demanded, "You're the gargo-"

"No," the green woman cut off. "I am not." She glanced over at the warrior that stood a few paces behind Gabrielle. She now couldn't take her eyes off the warrior.

Gabrielle realized this after a beat and decided to get up. She held out her hand in offer.

But the green woman didn't accept it and got up carefully. She wearily eyed the two foreigners.

"Who are you?" Gabrielle demanded.

The woman was studying the dark warrior near the bard. She finally shook her head and looked at Gabrielle. "I wish to be left alone."

Gabrielle was sure the woman was the gargoyle that'd saved her last night from hitting the earth. She lowered the dagger to her side but came closer until the woman backed up. "What's your name?"

The woman shook her head again and refused to answer the questions.

The bard was becoming agitated until a strong hand clasped her shoulder. She peered up at her partner, who hadn't spoken yet.

Xena tried appealing to the other woman's good graces. "We just need some help… anything at all." She wasn't going to argue whether or not this woman was the gargoyle that'd saved Gabrielle last night. They all knew it was true.

Gabrielle continued assessing the green skinned beauty in front of them. She could pick out distinct features about the woman that made her the gargoyle last night. Then slowly Gabrielle realized that some of the woman's features and characteristics were quite similar to Xena's own.

"I am sorry… I cannot help you." The woman took another step back.

Gabrielle felt desperate and almost spoke until Xena squeezed her shoulder in silent plea. She bit her tongue and allowed Xena another try.

"We just want to know where a clan is located," Xena quietly informed. She sensed that the woman was about to run off. "Please," She softly added.

The woman's earthy brown eyes darted between the warrior and Gabrielle. When she finally replied, her voice held a similar timber to Xena's tone. "Continue north-east… but south of Londinium along the coastline." She took a step back.

"Wait," Gabrielle tempted. She felt guilty about earlier now that they'd indirectly confirmed that the green-skinned woman was indeed the mysterious gargoyle. "Thank you…for saving me last night."

The green skinned human licked her dry lips but nodded at the bard. She then met the warrior's gaze and offered, "I did not know you had a human with you." She took another step back. "I am sorry for that." She finally turned on her feet and jogged down the alleyway.

Gabrielle watched her go then only faced her partner after the woman was gone. She sighed and shook her head. "Well… that could have gone better."

"Or worse," Xena murmured. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Gabrielle promised. She knelt and quickly sheathed her dagger. Once she was up again, she retrieved her staff from her friend. "So…" She tapped her staff once then declared, "North-east then." She nodded and stepped around the warrior.

Xena slightly frowned at the bard's backside, but she took three wide steps and was at the bard's side. She silently waited for Gabrielle to speak to her.

"She could have been a bit more receptive," the Amazon Queen finally chewed out. She was annoyed that the woman hadn't been more helpful.

The warrior smirked and teased, "She's not quite a gem huh?"

Gabrielle tried staying agitated, but Xena's joke made her crack a smile. "Funny, funny." She wanted to say more, much more. However, Gabrielle was wise about it because they were out in public. They couldn't be sure who would overhear them talking about gargoyles, especially if somebody in the crowd was a hunter. Gabrielle suspected the green woman, Emerald, was most likely trying to stay in hiding. But their second encounter with Emerald left a lot unknown.

Xena scanned the locals but suggested, "Let's go back to our room so we can decide where to go next." She wanted to look at her maps of Britannia too.

Gabrielle nodded. She knew that meant they'd discuss their new found friend, who wanted to remain a mystery to them. She inwardly sighed because nothing could be simple for them.

"By the way," Xena commented, "nice chase too."

Gabrielle beamed a proud smile at her partner. "You like that skill huh?" She took two fast steps in demonstration. "They use to call me Slick Gabby back at home."

Xena's mind went to another place than running, and she doubled over in laughter. She grabbed the bard's shoulder and barely managed, "So… I found out… this morning."

Gabrielle went wide eye and blushed brighter than a sunset. "Xena!" She quickly shoved her lover away. She was shooting invisible daggers at the warrior for the dirty remark. Yet she couldn't come up with any good retort thanks to her embarrassment.

Xena was still laughing and had to shake it off a few times. She sucked in a deep breath after getting over it. She acted calm despite she was still chuckling on the inside. She slipped her arm across her partner's shoulders and gave Gabrielle a nudge.

Gabrielle huffed but didn't brush off Xena's warm touch. She cleared her throat once and attempted changing the topic. "Leave at noon, you think?"

"Yes, but first I need to get our supplies from the market." Xena recalled she'd left the merchant with the items they needed for their continued trip.

"Did you talk him down?"

The warrior merely grinned.

Gabrielle gave a dramatic sigh because she knew the answer. "I'll handle him."

Xena chuckled and squeezed her partner's opposite shoulder. "Thanks… Slick Gabby."

"Xena," the bard fairly warned. She rolled her eyes at seeing the warrior's continued amusement.

Xena took a deep breath as if enjoying the beautiful day. "Doesn't it pay to open your mouth?"

Now Gabrielle's eyes sparkled in mere reply, but she whispered, "Oh it sure can." She and Xena exchanged a wicked chuckle.

The friends returned to the busy market where they collected their supplies. Xena was obviously in a hurry because she wanted to get on the road again. It would take them a good candlemark or more to get situated on a plan. And Xena knew the bard would have plenty to say about Emerald after this morning. But once they were on the northern road, Xena felt well on their way to possibly getting a few answers, and it actually scared Xena.

**To be continued.**


End file.
